


Unwanted Attention

by SarcasticBrony



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Human, POV Second Person, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 74,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticBrony/pseuds/SarcasticBrony
Summary: You have been living peacefully in Equestria for longer than you would like to admit. You have friends and made a rather nice life for yourself. Yeah, things are working out rather well for you. Except for one problem. You've noticed that the fillies you know are getting a little too close for comfort.A series of self contained oneshots, featuring different fillies having consensual sex with an adult human male. Randomly selected based on how I feel.





	1. Apple Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> You fall onto a stack of hay as you feel you body finally give out from your hard work. It’s simple work to sort apples, but it doesn't mean it’s any less difficult. You find yourself just as exhausted as Applejack at the end of the day. Speaking of Applejack, she hired you when you arrived into Equestria, seeing as your hands were unique and delicate enough for handling apples. 

Let’s just say that hooves weren’t made to sort apples and you bruise and crush less apples, getting them ready for sale on the market and because of your quality control their business has picked up. She pays well enough and even lets you stay in her barn for free. Seeing as you had no other place to go at the time that was a good enough reason for you to take her up on the offer. 

Your days are largely the same. You get up, you wait for Applejack to bring you apples and then you sort them into the right barrels. You join in with their family for dinner and then you head on back to the barn to sleep, then you repeat the same thing the next day. You’ve never really cared to try much else. It’s a simple life for you, but something you’ve come to welcome with open arms. Seeing as your arrival was anything but simple.

But you don’t have time to waste on trivial thoughts! You are too tired to think of how you got here. It’s already been many years passed since you first showed up into this world and these ponies accept you now. No need to waste time thinking about something so trivial. You let out a happy sigh, it’s weird how working hard here makes you feel so fulfilled. A chuckle breaks you from those idle thoughts. You look over to the barn door.

“You sure look pooped.” Applejack says with a chuckle.

You sit up to properly address her. 

“You know me, always the hard worker.” You wipe the sweat that has collected on your brow.

She gives a sincere nod. 

“You sure are, best pair of hands we got here on the farm!”

“Applejack.” You pause for a second. “I’m the only one with hands here.” You deadpan.

She chuckles some more. 

“Well then that makes ya more special, now don't it?”

You smile at her. She’s definitely has a way with words. She takes a few steps towards you, a certain look you’ve come to accept these past few months. 

“Are ya gonna head into town today? Maybe find a pretty marefriend?” She flutters her eyes at you in a jokingly manner. 

This is her sister like way of playing with you, always trying to set up dates with mares from around town for you. You look to the floor with a sigh. 

“Applejack, you know how awkward I am.” It’s true, you aren’t that great at dealing with mares. “Every time I try to smooth talk a mare it just ends up being weird, for both the mare and myself!” 

She shakes her head. “I’ve already got enough problems with getting Big Mac outside and socializing. Don't go and be the same way.” She says with concern.

“I’m sorry Applejack, it's just, I can't help that I get nervous.” You admit.

“You need to get some fresh air sometimes.Can't be having you all cooped up in this old barn. I know you like the simple things, but everypony needs some time outdoors. Even I go out with the girls every once in awhile.” 

You nod your head thoughtfully, you know she is just trying to help you out. She is right, being locked away from the ponies doesn't really help anyone.

“Well, Applebloom invited me to help rebuild her clubhouse. I know it isn't much but it’s something.” You remind Applejack hoping she will ease up.

She shakes her head with a smile. “You and those fillies are inseparable. I swear you interact with them better than ponies your own age.”

You shrug. “Well, they were the only ponies to talk to me when I first got here.” You state matter of factly. Though it's been awhile, Applejack gets a look of shame on her face. You continue. “It’s no problem, water under the bridge. She did ask me for help and you know how she gets when someone breaks a promise.” You say honestly.

“Alright, alright. I’ll let you help out with their little clubhouse, but I want you to promise me that you will keep an eye on them. Those fillies seem to get into all kinds of trouble when left alone for too long.” Applejack says with a sigh.

You chuckle a little knowing all too well what she meant, seeing as you were dumb enough to join the three in some “crusading”, as they called it. It left you with many cuts and bruises, as well as more than a few choice words from half of the town. You can accurately assume that the attempts at getting “Firefighter” cutie marks wasn’t appreciated by the townsfolk, or Mayor Mare after town hall accidently got caught in the flash fire. After some time spent fixing everything up, all was forgiven, but never forgotten.

“I swear it’s just some fixing, no crusading.” You say holding up your right hand as you have seen in many courtroom based TV shows from your past. 

Applejack soon learned that this gesture basically means you promise that what you’re saying is truthful. 

She gives a nod. “Alrighty then.” She turns to leave but just before she looks back to you. “You should probably try and catch some z’s. I have a feeling those fillies are gonna wear you out.” She says with a chuckle.

You can't help but chuckle back, she is probably right. 

“See ya, Applejack.” You give her a wave as she walks out.

You mull over what Applejack said. You guess she’s right, a little nap will do yourself wonders for what is to come.

* * *

You walk deep into the orchard to find the secluded clubhouse with your toolbox in hand. You have been out here many times before, but it still puzzles you as to why it’s so far away. Then again, it _is_ suppose to be a secret clubhouse. You continue on your way as the telltale signs of the clubhouse makes itself apparent. 

When you first laid eye on it, you were surprised to hear that Applebloom fixed it all on her own. You have a very strong feeling that it could possibly be her special talent, but it is known that a pony needs to do some self-reflection and find the answer on their own. You weren't about to take that away from her or the other two, seeing as it's pretty obvious that they excel at certain things.

Anyways, you break the tree line and soon come to the small ramp leading to the house. Now that you take a good look at the clubhouse, you can't really find anything wrong with it. Seems to be as immaculate as it ever was.

“Hello?!” You call out, hoping the girls weren't too busy to hear you.

Soon a head pops out. The little red bow is a dead give away. 

“You’re early!” Applebloom calls down to you 

You shrug. “You know me. I would rather be early than late.” You say with a smile.

“Well, uh, it's just..” She looks back inside before she looks back to you. “Everything is still not setup yet. C-can you come back in a few minutes?” She asks hesitantly.

“Uh, sure, I guess?” You don't know why you would need to come back, but it’s better to let it be. “I will just, walk around a little.” You say taking your leave. 

You hear her sigh of relief as you walk off into the distance, you don’t think too much on it. It takes time to circle the farm and back, definitely enough time for Applebloom to have finished whatever she was up too. Soon you take a few steps towards the clubhouse and find Applebloom standing on the little balcony waiting for you.

“Just in time!” She says with a wide smile. She waves you up. “Come on up!”

You do exactly as she says, setting your toolbox down and taking a few step onto the ramp. This entire structure is very sturdy, you’re surprised that it’s able to take your weight. You take each step up until you were at the small entrance. You just sit outside for a while, unsure if you should enter or not. That’s when you take notice of a window opening, Applebloom sticking her head out.

“Well come on in!” She urges.

It’s a bit of a squeeze, but you managed to get through the door. Once you enter, you take in the noticeable decor change. The entire clubhouse is decked out in a real fancy restaurant type look. A single table sits in the center of the room with a single candle lit. There’s even music that gives a smooth and tame atmosphere to the entire place.

“What's going on here? Are you girls going to try getting your cutie marks in waitressing?” You ask looking around the clubhouse. 

She seems to perk up a bit as she dashes over to a desk and pulls out a book. There she takes a pencil into her mouth as she scribbles something down. Once she is done she puts the book back and then returns to her position in front of you. 

“No silly. I overheard Applejack talkin’ about how ya get nervous around mares. So I thought maybe we could practice!” She says with noticeable glee.

“Practice what?” You ask confused.

“Having a date!”

You suddenly feel your heart skip a beat at that moment. The idea of a date with another mare was just something that never sat right with you, even if that mare was just a good family friend and a filly.

“That’s really sweet of you, Applebloom, but I think I am fine. I’m not interested in mares right now, with work and everything. I mean, I just don't have enough time for something like that.” You try to convince her.

“B-but I made food..” She says dejectedly. 

She looks towards some plates of food resting on a table in the back. You have to admit that even though she is a filly, the Apples sure know how to cook. Even Applebloom seemed to have a knack for it.

“Well, I wouldn't want food to go to waste.” You say trying to lift her spirits.

She immediately smiles as she quickly gets everything set onto the table. You scooch over to the table, making sure not to hit your head on the ceiling. Once everything is setup the filly takes her seat on the opposite end of you. You both smile awkwardly at each other, you then slowly start to eat. Every once in awhile you will look at each other then turn away. 

_I guess she was right. This feels like a real date, awkwardness and everything._ You think to yourself as you try to contemplate why you are in this situation. The answer never comes to mind.

“S-so how was work?” Applebloom breaks the silence.

“It was fine. You know how fast Applejack is. I constantly have to be on my toes.” You reply. The silence comes back, so you try to steer the conversation. “How’s school been?”

“It’s been alright. Ms.Cheerilee’s been giving us a lot more homework lately.” She says as she pokes at her apple fritter.

“Yeah, I didn't like school when I was younger either, but in time you will understand why it’s important.” 

“How’s school like where you’re from?” She asks.

“Pretty much the same, just bigger schools. Imagine having over a thousand kids in one school, and more than thirty in your classroom.” 

Her eyes widen at this. You can't help but chuckle a little.

“Wouldn't that be crowded?”

“At times, yes, though everyone made do. Remember that there are a lot more humans in my world than there are ponies in yours.” You remind her. “So sometimes we just have to deal with a lot of people.”

Silence falls to you again.

“Did you have a special human mare back home?” She asks.

You are taken a little by surprise by her off the wall question but quickly recover. 

“No.”

“Have you ever kissed somepony before?” She asks.

Again you feel like this is starting to get inappropriate, but you still answer. 

“No.”

She shifts a little uncomfortably. “I-I’ve never kissed a pony before.” She then looks up to you, obviously extremely nervous. “W-Would you like to try?” She asks with a blush covering her face.

You feel the fork in your hand leave as it falls onto the table. Your mouth hung open in shock as to what she just asked. Half of your mind is rapidly firing questions at you, while the other half it yelling directions. It’s all starting to collapse upon you.

You gulp down a lump in your throat. 

“Y-yeah.” You felt leave your mouth.

 _Why the hell did I say that?!_ You shout internally to yourself.

You find that Applebloom is leaning towards you as her eyes fall closed, her little lips puckered up in a display of juvenile understanding. You feel your body moving on its own as you lean forwards as well, allowing your lips to touch. She’s incredibly soft and smells just like flowers that bloom before apples appear. You let your eyes close as well when you feel her against your lips. 

It doesn't last long as you two pull away slowly. She opens her eyes with a small smile and cheeks that are on fire. You aren't faring much better as you idly scratch your head nervously, trying to avoid eye contact. 

“W-Was it good?” You ask.

“Yeah.” 

You both look to your plates and find that they are empty. 

“I guess I should be going.” You say trying to understand what happened.

“S-sure... This was, fun.” 

“Yeah, it was.” 

Nothing else is said between the two of you as you leave the clubhouse. The sun is starting to set and you are beyond tired. As soon as you get to the barn you fell onto your hay pile. All you could do is look to the ceiling and question what you had done. It was stupid and above all inappropriate! You just hope that this all can be put behind you.

* * *

It’s been several days since you have seen Applebloom, mostly because you have been locking yourself away in the barn. Even going so far as to no longer entering their house to eat dinner. Since none of the Apple family hasn't come to throttle your neck yet, you can only assume Applebloom has kept what you two did as a secret. You weren't sure if you were grateful about that, seeing as what you did was wrong.

Over the past few days Applejack had continued to try and get you to talk about what was bothering you so much, but you knew that telling her the truth would definitely end with a good amount of bucks to the face. So you remained silent of the matter, once she realized you weren't going to budge, she left you be. However, she still was nice enough to bring your dinner to the barn.

You had just finished sorting your last apple for the day. It’s time to just sit around in isolation. The sound of the barn door opening takes your attention. It’s probably Applejack about to attempt her hundredth talk on how she wants you to go outside. It was the same old same old, but you held strong in never leaving this barn again.

“Why haven't you been around?” That voice, it makes your heart skip.

You feel your teeth clench a little. _Well played, Applejack._ You think to yourself as you sit up and spot the little filly by the barn door.

“I’ve just been busy.” You say trying to avoid this conversation.

She looks around nervously just before she slowly walks over to you. 

“I didn't tell anyone.” She says quietly.

You feel a chill run up your spine as her words register. Just talking about this out loud is putting you in a bad mood.

“I know.” 

“So why are you avoiding me?” She asks with a quivering lip.

“Applebloom.” You take a second to think. “What we did wasn't appropriate. I am an adult and you are a child.”

She stomps her hoof to the ground. 

“I’m a big pony and I can make my own choices!”

“You can make choices, but not when it comes to this.” You say, oddly enough, a tinge of regret filling you.

“I-” She looks to the barn door. You look over to see it is closed and locked. “I want to be your special somepony.” She admits.

Your mind reels back in total confusion as she springs this onto you.

“Why?” You ask.

“You are so nice and helpful. You deserve a pony that likes you!” She says taking a few steps closer. “I-I don't know much, b-but I can try.” She then looks deep into your eyes. “I can learn.”

You feel your heart beating faster.

“Applebloom, this isn't right.” You try to tell her.

She gives you a sad face. “I-If you want me to go... I’ll leave.”

You gulp again. _Tell her to leave! Tell her to leave!_

“S-Stay.”

_What?!_

Slowly she inches her muzzle closer as you meet her halfway. You two lock to each other in a simple yet affectionate kiss. It seems that she takes to the idea very much, she slowly sits in your lap and allows you to hold her close. She pushes you a little more, you feel her little tongue run against your teeth. You let her in as you find the opportunity to violate her mouth with your own muscle. 

At first she is surprised by your actions but soon settles down as you two start to tie tongues with each other. She has a slight taste of apples as you kiss her. The thing is that all this closeness and affection is having a very profound effect in your trousers.

She jumps a little in surprise as she breaks the kiss. 

“What was that!?” She asks in surprise.

She looks down at your pants as she rocks a little back and forth. In no way is she helping the hardness that is rapidly growing from her movements. It seems she soon understands what it is as she blushes. 

“T-That's ur...” Her voice tapers out.

“Yeah.” You say with a nod. 

She looks to you with a blush. “C-Can I see it?”

You feel your cock twitch when she suggests that. Just the fact that it has gone this far is definitely not what you had in mind for the day, but now that it was happening, you can't fight this feeling of trying to go a little further.

You gulp a little. “Sure.”

She crawls off your lap and she sits in front of you waiting. You feel nervous as she curiously eyes your lower area. You decide that it’s probably too late to go to heaven anyways. So you slowly start to unbuckle your pants and promptly release your member from its cage. It smacks against your stomach from having been trapped in its denim prison for too long.

Applebloom sits there in awe as she looks to this foreign appendage. This is oddly enough turning you on more as she slowly scooches forward to get a better view.

“Can I touch it?” She asks out of the blue.

“Alright, just, be gentle.” You warn as she gives a small nod.

As she lays her hoof onto your manhood you take in a sharp breath. It isn't that her hoof is ruff, on the contrary, her hoof is so soft it’s unbearable. She flinches back a little when you do this but with a reassuring nod she goes back to touching.

“I kinda like it.” She says to break the silence.

She slowly starts to move her hoof up and down along your length. All you can do is grit your teeth, the pleasure starting to set in. She looks to your reaction and can tell that you like what she is doing. Soon she brings her other hoof in as she is now giving you a hoofjob. You aren't sure what is turning you on more, the contact or the fact that every time you look at her she is just starting right at your third eye with total interest.

“Applebloom, if you don't slow down... I-” She doesn't let you finish as she starts to work her hooves harder and faster as if she is about to win a prize. “A-ap-ple b-bloom.” You can't talk steadily as she does this, it’s driving you crazy. “I-I'm gonna c-”

It’s too late. With one final stroke from her, she causes you to explode with ecstasy. Ropes and ropes of your love coat her face before she pulls back shocked from what just happened, but that didn't slow your orgasm down as you continue to cum. It honestly feels like years have passed since you came like that. In fact, it probably has been that long.

You look over to see Applebloom examining the fluids that splashed onto her. She plays with the texture some with her hooves, even smells it a little. 

“What is this? It’s kinda like tree sap.” She says as she continues to play with it.

“I-it’s... Well, it just means you did a great job.” 

She smiles brightly at you as she looks to the mess you made.

“It means I did well?” She asks with a smile.

You give a nod. She seems to be happy by this. You decide that things have pretty much already went over the line, you might as well not leave the kid hanging.

“Come over here, Applebloom.” 

She doesn't question as she comes over to you. You quickly take her into your grasp as you gently flip her onto her back. She is a little surprised by this but stays calm.

“What are yuh doin?” 

“I am going to make you feel good. Do you want to feel good?” You ask making sure she is ready.

“Y-yeah.” 

“Alright, this might feel weird but trust me.” 

You lean down and spot her little marehood. It’s already glistening a little in whatever light is available in the barn. It seems she is already getting turned on, even if she didn't know it. You slowly draw in breath, catching the slightest scent of her musk in the air. You smile a little as you slowly inch towards her. You give one test lick over the entirety of her young flower.

“W-whoa!” She says, her hips bucking instinctively. You pause for a brief moment. “D-do that again.” She says starting to pant a little.

You give her what she asked for as you run your tongue over her tiny flower, but you don't stop there. You work your tongue to spread her folds a little and dip inside her forbidden fruit. She tastes so sweet to you, even with the musk scent filling the air. Gently you push your tongue into her, her walls squirming around in excitement, even trying to pull you deeper.

You work her insides, licking ever part your tongue could reach. The little squeaks and moans you drew from her only help fuel your attempts at pleasuring this filly. Soon you start to take notice of the little bucks of her hips as her tiny hooves find their way to the back of your head. She is gently pushing your head towards her as if pleading to go deeper. You pull back and run your soft muscle over her button as she arches her back and lets out a cute moan.

You get back to servicing her as she starts to pick up the pace with her breathing and hip movements. You can oddly tell that she is getting close. You work her insides and play with her clit from time to time to help speed up the process.

“I-I think.” 

She lets out a final moan, her entire body shakes a little as a gush of fluid fills your mouth. You don't stop yourself from greedily lapping as much as you could from this filly’s hole. The taste is divine, the sweetest thing you have ever had the pleasure of having upon your lips. Soon though she relaxes and removes her hooves from your head. You sit back up, looking down to the filly as she pants heavily. 

“How do you feel?” 

“W-What was that?” She asks panting as if she ran for miles.

“It was an orgasm, Applebloom. Same thing that happened to me earlier.” You inform her.

“It looked good, but I didn't know it would be _that_ good.”

You can't help but chuckle a little at her. You start to take notice that the sun wasn't as high as it used to be. 

“We should get you cleaned up and back to the house. Don't want Applejack worrying.” You say. 

She nods while you escort her to the back of the barn where you kept a few barrels of water, in case you needed to wash up. You help her wash so it would go by quickly and also do a quick scrub of yourself. Once you both were dry enough you walk to the barn door.

“Applebloom.” You call to her. “Remember, this is our secret.” You say.

She smiles at you with a nod just before trotting to the farm house. You return to the barn as you close the door and promptly lean against it in shock. You had just fooled around with a filly, and by god was it the best time you have ever had. You weren't sure where this would go and if you would get caught, but all you know is you want to see how far you can take it.

* * *

A few weeks have passed since you and Applebloom started fooling around. Nothing too major happening but just the licking and kissing continued. You didn't want to pressure the little filly into something as serious as sex yet. So you played it cool and left it for her to decide when it should happen. 

After that first time, you slowly started to integrate yourself back into the Apple clan. Applejack was happy to see you around and obviously happier than you ever were before. You ate dinners with them and even went out with Applejack to a few bars just to make her feel better about your socializing. While you never went home with a mare in the end, she was just happy you were trying.

Thankfully ponyville was none the wiser when it came to what you and Applebloom were doing, and to her word, Applebloom kept everything between you two a secret, even from the other crusaders. You are suddenly brought from thought as you hear a soft knock on the barn door. 

“Come in.” You say as the door opens. 

You see the little filly walk inside as she closes the door and locks it. You know this sign all too well on what it means. Once she turns around you notice something odd. There is a certain fire in her eyes that you haven't seen before.

“I-I wanna try... more.” She says hesitantly.

You and she had this talk before. When she meant more, you knew she was talking about sex.

“Are you sure?” You ask making sure she is ready for something so serious.

She gives a sheepish nod. “I-I am ready.”

You feel excitement from this, she slowly walks up to you, swaying her hips in an attempt to be sexy. It’s working. She closes the distance and she looks up to you with half-lidded eyes. You swear this filly picks up stuff quickly. You are helpless as your hard on is about to burst from your jeans from this display.

She brushes past you as she falls onto her back in the hay. 

“A little roll in the hay?” You say with a devilish smirk.

She chuckles a little and seems to lighten up. You figured out quickly that playing around with her beforehand always helps her relax quickly. So you’re happy to make some small jokes to get things going right. You fall onto the hay pile next to her, the both of you lean towards each other, your lips meet as a battle of the tongues happens. 

This is something she picked up quickly, she is a natural at kissing. You want to enjoy it more, but she pulls away panting.

“I-I want it now.” She pleads.

You are a little concerned, seeing as you haven't even got into foreplay yet. She must be pretty dry to go straight in. As soon as you see her nethers dripping wet you immediately find any previous thoughts leaving your mind.

“Alright.” You say to her.

You get off the hay and drop your jeans in one swift motion. Releasing your manhood into the chilly air. It does little to deter you as you fall to your knees and gently spread her legs. You use the hay she is lying on to prop her up to an appropriate height. 

“Are you sure about this?” You ask one more time as you line yourself up.

“Y-yes.” 

You feel your skin become tingly as you slowly press your member to her entrance. She gasps a little at the touch, you mirror the same reaction. The feeling of her little wet lips against your tip drives your heart up into your throat.

“Just try to relax alright?” You say trying to prepare her.

She gives a nod as you slowly start to bury yourself in. Each attempt is like hell as you try your hardest to just break thru. With one quick thrust, you feel your head pop in. You both gasp when this happens. You can't believe how tight and soft she is. You look down to see she is panting more. You look further down to see her dripping wet, she definitely is looking for more.

You don't let her down as you continue to push into her. Every inch is a struggle as you try to find her hymen. That’s until you found yourself bottoming out, you look to her in surprise. 

“W-whats wrong?” She asks seeing your expression.

“Well, I thought ponies had hymens?” 

“I broke mine during a crusader accident.” She admits.

You let out a sigh of relief, at least it shouldn't be painful then. You heard that breaking a hymen is very painful, so this should be more enjoyable.

“Alright, I am going to start moving now.” You inform her as she gives yet another nod.

You slowly pull out of her. Clenching your teeth as you feel her walls desperately trying to keep you inside. Once you are far enough to where just your tip was inside. You gently push all the way in again. Applebloom throws her head back as she lets a moan escape. You repeat this process to get her body use to the intrusion. 

“Faster” She says between breaths.

You wouldn't deny her anything. You slowly start picking up the pace as you pound this filly. Each thrust in causes a wet slap to echo through the barn as your two bodies meet. Each slam in causes her to moan out in pleasure as you try to drive yourself a little deeper. Her walls are trying everything they can to cling to you as you work her over. 

Her tightness never lets up as you find your pace, you easily can feel you aren't going to last very long. Slowly the pressure starts to build inside of you as you are nearing the peak.

“I’m getting there.” You warn her.

Her eyes lock with yours. “Inside.” She commands.

That’s all you need to know as you lean forward and take her lips to your own. She moans in your mouth as you double your efforts. You find her button with one of your hands and press down hard on it. You can feel her scream a little in ecstasy into your mouth. You keep pounding and rubbing to give this filly something she will never forget. 

The pressure is building and it feels like she is getting tighter by the second. Soon you give her a few more strokes as you thrust yourself all the way in. You grunt in her mouth as you release your seed into her womb. You feel a gush of fluids slip past your cock and onto your legs as her body squirms from her own orgasm. 

You both break apart from your kiss as you pant. Locking eyes as you feel her insides slowly trying to milk everything you’re worth. Soon everything dies down. You pull out of her and flop onto the pile of hay next to her as you both try to catch your breaths. You feel the little filly snuggle up to you as she rests her head onto your chest. 

“I love you.” She says with a smile.

You can't help but smile back at her. “I love you too, Applebloom.”


	2. Scootaloo

You hear a knock coming from your front door. 

_I wonder who that could be?_ You ask yourself not expecting visitors tonight. 

You walk over and stand in front of your door in wait. Perhaps it was just in your head? Another round of knocks pierces your thoughts on that matter. You let out a small sigh as you decide it’s best to answer whoever has come by at such a time. With a click of the lock and a tug on the handle, the door comes swinging open. 

What you find waiting on the other side is none other than Scootaloo. She’s giving an annoyed look towards town, her face looking rather red too. You’ve seen that annoyed look many times before, so you can already assume what it going to happen next.

“My parent said that I should stay over here for a couple days. They’ve got some business out of town, _again_.” She says trying to contain her anger.

You let out a sigh of defeat, it’s exactly as you predicted. This is a common occurrence. 

“Come on in.” You relent as she rolls into your home on top of her scooter.

It’s a rather odd thing to explain, but for some reason Scootaloo’s parents always find it best to leave her with you when they go out on business. Maybe that thought wouldn’t seem so odd if you were a pony, but the thing is that you are a human. Generally no pony likes you, they just accepted you from afar. Though Scootaloo seemed to take a real shine to your alien like nature. Aliens that aren't destroying your planet are pretty cool after all.

You two would always hang out together and typically have tons of fun. Mostly you got dragged into _crusading_ business and that usually isn't good for your health or the health of the 3 little fillies. Though you went along with it because, honestly, there wasn't much else you could do at the time. Soon you grew close to the fillies and the ponies started to accept you more as they saw how well you interacted with them.

With this in mind, you soon met with Scootaloo’s parents. They are very busy business ponies that constantly go out of town due to their jobs. They told you how much their daughter enjoyed your company and proceeded to use you as a babysitter of sorts. She isn't really a baby, but you get the idea. They offered to pay, but you turned them down. You didn't feel right taking payment to watch over her. Though they didn't take no for an answer, so they bought you this awesome house. 

That was more than half a year ago, but the thought always finds a way of playing through your mind at random times. All you need to know about the now is that Scootaloo was here and soon it would be getting late, so that means she is here to stay. It wasn't that you didn't like her, in fact, you love her in a platonic way. It’s just that even though the ponies accept you now, the adults still rarely talk to you. You just feel kinda depressed today and didn't want her to see you like this. What's done is done, can't throw her out. 

You let out a sigh as you close the door and turn around to face her. She currently has her scooter on top of the table and a little box of tools. You smile a little feeling that depressing mood leave you. You walk over to her so she could hear you better.

“What do you want for dinner?” You ask the little orange filly sitting at your table.

“Anything is fine.” She says not even paying attention as she works on her scooter.

You let out a sigh. “Your parents asked me to look after you. So what do you want to eat?” You say with a strong tone.

“Ugh, fine! Daisy sandwich is good, I don't feel that hungry.” She says quickly right before she returns to her contraption.

You shake your head with a smile as you walk off to the kitchen. She has always been like Rainbow Dash and yet still is just like any other child that doesn't like to be babied. It’s rather funny how you relate to the little filly so well, kinda reminds you of yourself when you were in that rebellious stage. You let your memories die, they are rather depressing to think about seeing as you can never go back.

 _That doesn’t matter, though! These ponies are plenty helpful and more than willing to find me work_. You try to convince yourself. 

Sure it didn't work you used to, but it was a great way to make some cash, or bits as they call it. You fix her sandwich just the way you used to like them as a kid, no crust. Ah yes, that’s something that seems to never change with all youth. You return to her as she is still tinkering with that scooter. You gently place the plate next to her as you take a seat across the table.

“So what new additions are you working on?” You ask with curiosity.

“Just some more leg room for when I want to pull off spin tricks.” She says as she plays around with the bar some. “I will also need sturdier wheels for the roads around here.” She takes a wrench and pops them off effortlessly. 

It’s funny how her and her friends clearly show special talents in a certain area and yet they cannot see it for themselves. You have many times felt the urge just to explain to each of them on what it could be, but it was always best left unsaid. 

“You know where I come from we had something called a skateboard.” You say with a slight grin. 

You couldn't help but look at her scooter and think of “back to the future” when Marty Mcfly tears the handle off of a kids scooter and just uses it as is.

“What's a skateboard?” She asks with her full attention.

You knew all too well that Scootaloo is interested in human tech and gizmos, seeing as our normal day to day life stuff is completely alien to these ponies. You can still remember trying to explain pens to Twilight, the look on her face. It’s something you will never forget. Anyways, whenever you started to talk about your world she would always drop everything just to listen to you. It felt nice to actually talk to someone, even if she didn't get most of what you were saying.

“It’s kinda like a scooter but with no handlebars.” You dumb down the explanation for her.

She looks to her scooter then back to you. 

“How do you guys stay balanced?” She asks confused.

You think about it for a second. “Well, I guess that would be impossible for most ponies.” You kinda shiver at a sudden idea. “ The only pony I can imagine actually doing it right is Pinkie.” She has always been weird enough to bend her body in ways that left you in awe and fear.

You shake that image from your mind, you didn't want nightmares tonight.

“So what was it used for?” She asks.

“Same as a scooter. Tricks, transportation. The tricks are very different and some even say more difficult.”

“More difficult?! No way.” She protests.

You raise your hand to hold her objections. 

“Think of it like this. How would you spin the board around without the handle bars?” You say with a smirk.

It takes a second for her to get the idea. 

“Oooh.” The realisation strikes her like a ton of bricks as she tries to think hard on what you said.

“So why don't you eat your food now.” The next part of your plan was in motion.

She is still in thought as she simply nods and picks up the sandwich and starts eating, still lost in thought. Looks like your plan worked once again. She shakes her thoughts away as she looks at you with narrow eyes. 

“That is no fair.” She says with a pout. 

You shrug. “It’s the best way to get you to eat.”

“Whatever.” She says as she continues to eat, a small blush on her face.

You just shrug it off as you leave her be. It was time to pick up a good book and read some more about a mare called Daring Do. Though it didn't take long for Scootaloo to finish as she takes a seat next to you on the couch.

“What are you reading?” She asks

You lift the book to show her the cover.

“Oh! Rainbow Dash talks about this book all the time.”

“Want to read it?” You ask since she looks interested.

She pauses for a moment. “W-well, could you read it to me?” 

You can't help but smile at her as you pat her on the head briefly. 

“Sure.” 

You flip back to the first page as Scootaloo cuddles up next to you and looks at the words. 

“Chapter one.” You say getting comfortable.

* * *

“Curse you Daring Do! Curse you!” You say just before closing the book. 

You feel the weight on your side has almost doubled. You look over and see Scootaloo’s shallow breaths draw in and out, she fast asleep. You look over to a clock and see that it’s twelve AM. Perfect timing. You gently work Scootaloo into your arms as you lift her up. Her parents bought this home for you, but they also had an extra room added. Maybe they intended to make you their permanent sitter. You aren't sure, all you know is that you aren't going to let Scootaloo sleep on that uncomfortable couch.

You quietly open the door to her room as you walk in and gently set her down onto the bed. It’s a warm night so you didn't need to cover her up. You turn to leave but suddenly stop when you hear a whisper. 

“Can I ask you something?” You turn around to see Scootaloo looking right at you.

“Sure, what is it?” You reply.

“M-My dad kisses me on the forehead before I go to bed, it helps me sleep better. C-Can you do that?” 

You are rather confused by this. Out of all the times, she has spent here, never has she mentioned this before. Though if it is true, then you feel a little awful. This entire time she hasn't been sleeping well?

“Um, sure... I guess I can.” You relent as you go to her bedside.

You lean in to kiss her forehead but in the soft glow of the moonlight you had to guess where her head is. You felt your lips press against something else that didn't feel like a forehead. It was very soft and had some give to it. Your eyes adjust to seeing that you aren't kissing her head. You were currently locked lips with her. You pull away quickly, you were positive you aimed for her head. Did, did she move?

All you can do is look down to her in shock as she turns away from you with a large blush spreading over her face. You aren't sure what to even do at this moment. If it was an accident, do you apologise? If it was on purpose, do you scold her? You aren't her parent so that doesn't seem right. For now you just think it’s best to get out of this room as fast as possible. 

You stop briefly at the door and look at Scootaloo. She has a scared look on her face. Maybe leaving without a word is a bad choice. You calm yourself a little so you can speak as if nothing is wrong.

“Sweet dream.” You say as you always have before she went to sleep. Your tone didn't betray the feelings inside of you. 

With this, you can see her relax a little as she lies her head down to sleep.

“Goodnight.” She says in a happy tone before you close the door.

From this point on you are stuck in a daze. What had happened in there has left you unsure about everything. Countless questions plague your psyche and try to dilute everything. You shake it all away. 

“It was just an honest mistake.” You say rubbing your eyes a little. “Nothing to get so worked up about.”

With all thoughts buried into the depths of your mind, you quickly go to your room as you fall onto the bed. Even though you felt totally exhausted, you couldn't make the thoughts go away. For a good amount of the night, you simply looked to the ceiling, trying your best to understand everything that has transpired. You just lie back and try your best to sleep again. Until you hear the noise of your door being opened.

“Hello?” You hear Scootaloo whisper.

You decide to just lie still and hope she thinks you're asleep, maybe then she will leave. After a moment of silence, you hear the door close. You were about to breath a sigh of relief until you hear the soft patter of hooves upon your hardwood floor. It didn't take long for the sound to grown closer by the second. You open your eyes a little and see her on the opposite side of your bed.

You watch as she gently raises herself onto the bed and slowly moves closer to you.

“You sleeping?” She asks in an even quieter whisper.

You wanted to just say ‘no’ but something deep down made you curious as to what she was doing. So you remain silent, making sure to steady your breaths to the best of your ability. You watch as she looks over your body, she looks really nervous. Once she looks at your face again, she slowly starts to move closer. Once she is literally sitting right next to your head can you see that she is almost terrified about something. 

You see her take a deep breath as she slowly leans towards you. It was then that you felt her lips press against yours. You wanted to desperately act like you were waking up, but you still held the farce of sleeping. You can feel as she carefully pushed into you more, trying to get a real good feel. It felt like an eternity but soon she pulls away with a massive blush over her face.

You can't help but feel as if your skin was on fire from what she did. It was so wrong, but you still let it happen. It was then that you were broken from that thought as you felt some tiny hooves rubbing against your pants. 

“What is this?” She asks unsure of the erection clearly pressing in your jeans. 

You scold yourself for having become aroused in such a situation, she is a filly after all! You twitch every time she gently pokes it with her hooves. It was at the point you start to feel her trying to fiddle with your belt that you decide that this was too much. You slowly start to fake your stirring awake as she panics in silence. 

Before you could even fully awake from your fake slumber, you found that she was already out the door. You let out a heavy sigh as you just fall back onto your mattress. _At least she probably won't return for the night._ You think as you finally find yourself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The dreams you had that night weren't something you would admit to anyone. You also prayed that Luna was not watching over you, because that dream was definitely not something you were expecting. As you awoke into the real world you can't help but relive that dream a little. The morning wood you have now is not because it’s morning, it’s because of that dream. 

You dreamt that Scootaloo was doing things to you. Very inappropriate things, things a filly like her shouldn't do until she is older. Yet here you are, waking from a wet dream about a filly and more horny than you have ever been in your entire stay in Equestria. You have to admit that you haven't got to the point yet of thinking of dating one of these creatures, yet, you’re still a man and have found yourself thinking of what it would be like to plow their big round flanks. 

You let out a sigh as you rub the back of your neck. You didn't want to think about Scootaloo in that way. She’s a sweet kid and really nice, but you can't get what she did and what you dreamt out of your head. You look over at the clock to see it’s still early. Lucky for you it’s the weekend, but that also means you and Scootaloo will be alone, together, for awhile. 

You decide to suppress these sudden fantasies as you get up to prepare breakfast for your little guest. You didn't do much yesterday to work up a sweat, so you decide to forgo a shower this morning and just switch out your clothes. Once you’re feeling nice and clean, you make your way to the kitchen. Once inside you go over to the fridge and proceed to take ingredients out for a fine breakfast. 

The thing about Equestria is that ponies don't really take kindly to meat eaters. So you sadly had to adapt your lifestyle to their vegetarian diet. Though what they didn't know is that you did secretly go near the forest from time to time to hunt. Small game type things like rabbits and such. Early on you honestly worried that Fluttershy was going to start missing some of her animal friends, but then again the craving for meat always made you ignore this fact. Would explain why some of the animals oddly tasted sweeter than others.

Today felt like a good day for eggs and rabbit meat. Sure it wasn't like the conventional breakfast of your old life, but when meat is scarce you start to appreciate it whenever you eat it. You decided to make Scootaloo some pancakes, she always seemed to enjoy the way you made them, seeing as you always add chocolate chips into them. You weren't too concerned about eating meat in front of Scootaloo, she understands that it’s something you need from time to time and she’s gracious enough to keep it a secret between the two of you..

So once everything is ready you set the table so it looks nice and ready for your guest. Though she is a little late to show up, you soon hear the sound of hooves coming from the upstairs. That’s your first warning that she’s now awake and slowly making progress. You listen as she walks over to the stairs and starts her descent. You just take a seat and wait patiently as you make a cup of coffee for yourself. 

“What time is it?” She asks in a groggy voice as she enters.

“Time to eat breakfast.” 

She just groans as she takes her seat. It didn't take her too long to brighten up a she takes the first bite of the meal you made for her. You make sure to get her some milk just before you join her in the feast. 

“So how did you sleep last night?” Scootaloo suddenly asks.

You briefly find your mind flashing to what you dreamt about her. 

You gulp a little. “F-Fine.” You shake that thought away. “How did you sleep?”

You notice a blush come over her face as she quickly looks away towards a wall. 

“It was fine as well.” She answers.

You look down and notice she is shifting a little uncomfortably. 

“Are you alright?” You ask.

She chuckles a little nervously. “Yeah, I’m fine.” She then looks up to you with that blush burning even brighter. “I’ve never seen any mares around here before. I know it’s none of my business but, do you have an eye on anypony in particular?” She asks tapping the tips of her forehooves together.

“Um, well.” You Look down at your plate then back to her. “Why do you ask?” You say trying to avoid the question.

“Oh, it's nothing... Just,” She takes a deep breath. “well, I’m just curious is all.”

“Curious about what?” You ask growing a strong feeling about what she might be getting at.

She looks away again. “W-well, my mom told me that adults do things that only other adults do. That when I got to a certain age I would want to do those things. She wasn't too specific, but I have always been curious as to what she meant.” She then looks directly at you. “I-I hear other kids say it's something called sex that adults do.”

You feel your face go flush as that word leaves her mouth. It just felt so wrong to hear her say something like that.

“I-I don't think we should be talking about thisband-aid” You say desperately trying to change the subject.

“I-It’s just.” She looks around almost in a panic. “I-I trust you, more so than my parents. M-My mom said that when I do the adult thing, it should be with someone I love.” She immediately shuts her mouth at that and looks away.

You too can't help but hang on that last word she just said. Love? Does she even know what that word means? How could she even be asking you such a thing. Sure you do trust her, you trust her a lot actually and you do love her, but, you can't love her like that... She is, it’s just wrong!

“Scoots.” She cringes slightly, she knows when you use her pet name that you are sad. “I-I don't think I can do that.” You say honestly.

“Don’t you love me?” She looks to you with those sad wide eyes. 

You bite the inside of your cheek a little. “I do love you, it's just, adults aren't supposed to do that to someone as young as you.”

She gets up out of her seat as she walks over to you. “Please.” She looks to you with nothing else to give, she’s begging you at this point. “It's just, I-I want to make you feel how you make me feel. Y-You make me feel loved, s-so I want to show how much I love you too.” She sheds a few tears as they fall before you.

You gulp a little. You didn't want her to cry but the only way to stop her is to do something illegal. She is a sweet kid, you can't let her feel like this, right?

“Scoots,” You gulp once more, you can't believe this. “I-I’ll do it...” You let those words fall to her ears.

You see them flicker a little as she looks up at you with tears in her eyes. 

“You will?” She asks with some hope.

You give a slight nod. “Y-Yeah.” You see a small smile appear on her face. Despite how wrong this is, you feel good about it, until you remember what you just agreed to. “If we are going to do this, let's take it somewhere appropriate.” You say hesitantly.

“Alright.” She acknowledges as you show her the way.

Each step you take feels as if you’re on death row about to face the gallows. Maybe that’s an exaggeration, but you’re about to defile an innocent filly soon. So it feels appropriate. You open the door to your bedroom as you wave her to go ahead of you. She jumps onto the bed as you close the door and lock it, you were sure you wouldn't get any visitors, but you aren't taking any chances.

You turn around and take a deep breath. “Alright, you gotta remember that you can't tell anyone about this.” You say trying to drive home the seriousness in your tone. “Not a single soul.”

“I-I know.”

You let out another sigh as you take a seat next to her. You hate yourself for already being rock hard before even starting.

“I’ll get undressed now.” You say as you slowly unbuckle your pants.

She just looks at you curiously as you disrobe. After everything falls to the ground you can't help but notice the filly looking right at your manhood. This oddly stimulates you more than it should, it felt so wrong but right at the same time. You take your seat next to her again, she hasn't let your pride and joy leave her sights. 

“Wow.” She moves a little closer. “Is it always this big?” She asks.

“Uh, yeah, I guess.” You say nervously.

She slowly inches a hoof towards it as you hold your breath. Once she makes contact you can't help but feel your cock twitch from such a simple action. She doesn't hold back as she takes you into her hooves and examines your cock some.

“It’s soft and hard at the same time.” She says while squeezing you some.

You can't help but revel in pleasure from this. Maybe it was the situation or maybe deep down you found this filly sexy, all you know is that your objections from before seem to fade away as endorphins flood your brain and scream at you to breed.

You let out a desperate sigh. “Would you like to try more?” You quickly say to stop the teasing.

She just looks up at you as she gives a nod. You go further onto the bed as you lie onto your back. You pat the spot next to you as she crawls over and gets comfortable. 

“So what happens now?” She asks unsure of what to do.

“Well, the first thing we need to do is what my people call ‘foreplay’. I am not sure if ponies have something like that.” You honestly weren't really sure. You have yet to get on a subject like that with anyone before. You center your thoughts again. “It’s a very fun thing but also has the benefit of getting you ready for the main thing, which is what those other ponies called sex.” You then gently pick her up and spin her around so her tiny little butt is in your face. 

Even though you can't see her you can tell she is staring right at your manhood some more. 

“So what do I do?” She asks.

You gulp a little. “Well, you just lick it.”

“B-but don't you, well, pee from there?” She asks looking back to you.

You can't help but feel your face burning red from these questions. 

“Uh, yes, but... Well.” You really have no idea how to convey what this means and why people like it. I mean, she does have a point. “It’s just very enjoyable for me and sex is about making each other feel good.” 

“Oh, alright.” She hesitates a little just before giving the tip of your cock a lick. You suppress the feeling to scream out as she did this. “Like this?” She asks looking back at you. You can't even find your voice anymore as you give a simple nod.

She goes back to licking your pride as she gets into it. It doesn't take long until she starts to experiment on you, no longer licking but now taking your head into her mouth. She is a fast learner it seems. This is about making each other feel good and you aren't holding up your end. You adjust a little so her little orange marehood is right in front of you. 

_Well, too late to back out now._ With that in mind you decide it would be best to work your way to the fun. You start by licking the sides of her little marehood, never letting your tongues touch her folds. You hear little squeaks coming from her as you do this. She starts to wiggle her rump at you, so you decide that maybe that was enough teasing. You spread her lips with your thumbs and proceed to lick her insides. You hear her gasp as you do this and she even gives a cute little moan. 

This seems to only motivate you as you begin to drive your face into her eagerly waiting hole. You catch the sweet scent that her privates give off, with the addition to the tangy taste, it’s driving you wild. You want to keep at this, but too much of this will end this experience too quickly. You pull her off of you. 

“Aw!” She says giving you a pout.

You chuckle at her reaction. “Don't worry, it’s time to move on.”

That smile of hers is infectious. “You mean, sex?” She asks.

You no longer feel wrong when she says this. 

You just give her a nod with a smile. “That’s right.”

A thought struck you, though. How were you going to go about this? Doggy style wouldn't work, because she’s too small and you wouldn't want to hurt her, plus that seems a little degrading to a first timer. Missionary has almost the same problem of her possibly getting hurt. You decide that the best course of action is to have her ride you cowgirl style, or would that be cowpony style?

Again you shake those irrelevant thoughts away as you lie on your back once more and proceed to pick her up, but this time you set her butt right onto your privates.

“There are many positions, but you aren't big enough for some of them.” You admit to her. “I think this one will do just fine.” You say giving her a smile.

“S-So what do I do?” She asks with a hint of nervousness.

You can already feel her wetness coating your cock as your tip presses at her entrance. 

“Well, you just sit down as much as you can. Just, this is your first time, so please be careful. Since you are on top you will have more control, so don't push yourself.” You say with genuine concern.

She gives a nod as she looks behind her to what she is about to do. She places her forehooves on your chest to get a better balance as you place your hands on her flank for added stability. She looks at you nervously as you just stroke her flank to calm her. She takes a deep breath as she starts to press down onto you. You see her face squinting but you aren't doing much better as you hiss a little from how tight she is. 

You two didn't get far until you hit a wall of sorts. This shocks you as you then force Scootaloo to stop lowering by holding her flank up.

“Alright, so we are at your hymen. Now, this part can be a little scary and I won't lie, I hear it’s painful to break one. So, if we are going to do this, you need to really be sure about this, because once you commit, you can’t take it back.” You say filling with concern, you never wish to harm her in anyway. 

She looks at you before gulping a little at how serious you are. “I-I still want to try.”

“Alright, now you need to do this fast, like ripping off a bandaid. Drop down as hard as you can, then don't move until you feel it’s right.” You instruct her.

She takes another deep breath as she give you a nod. You return the nod as you feel her lift off you slightly. She locks eyes with you once more, deep within them you see a spark of sorts, a determination. It was then that you felt her throw herself onto your manhood, impaling deep within. You both let out grunts as you try to comprehend what you just went through. 

It’s so damn tight inside of her, it feels like your dick is in a vice grip. It didn't help the fact that her insides were trying to pull you deeper. You come back to reality as you see the pained look on her face. You both are panting heavily right now.

“Are you alright?” You ask between breaths. She sheds a tear but gives you a slow nod. “Alright, when you are ready, just start moving up and down.” You tell her as she gives another nod.

After some time for her to relax, you finally feel her lift off of you.

“Ooh.” You hear escape her mouth as you feel her walls cling to you. 

It seems the pain is now fading as she slowly sits down again with a happy sigh. Though she couldn't fit all of you into her, the sheer tightness of her is driving you to unforetold levels of ecstasy. With each rise, she would go a little faster. With each plunge, she would drop a little harder. You look to her now as she rapidly rises and falls onto you, her head in the clouds, tiny tongue lolled out as a little bit of drool runs down her chin.

You feel it’s now the right time to put in some effort as you throw your hips up as she sits down. You hear her gasp in surprise as she looks down at you. Once she realises what you did smirks a bit as she works you harder. You weren't going to last long like this and you could tell from her face that she is nearing a peak as well. 

You move your hand to the back of her head and bring her down into a kiss as you stick your tongue into her mouth. She accepts it with a moan as you two never miss a beat, you throw your hips fast as she starts to pick up the pace as well. You both break from the kiss and lock eyes. Within hers you could see the love, it definitely was not one that you would see in the eyes of a naive child, it’s pure, it’s passionate. You can only hope that she can see the same in yours.

“I-I think something is happening.” She says between pants.

“It’s alright, keep going.” You say as you start to feel her body tense up. 

She lets out a little scream as you feel her marehood clench onto your manhood. You give a few more pained strokes, with one last powerful thrust into her, do you feel your body tremble as an insane amount of your liquid pride leaves your cock and coats her insides. You can't help but feel her body slowly milking you as you wrap your arms around her and hold her close. 

Everything slowly starts to fade away as your eyes fall heavy.

* * *

You awake from your sudden slumber and look around to see you’re under the covers and Scootaloo is nowhere in site.. _Was it all a dream_? You think to yourself as you slowly shift around to get a better sleeping positions. As you move around you take notice of a large lump under the covers. You lift them and see the little filly all curled up in a ball, a puddle of semen under her and a large smile on her face.

You can't help but see this as cute.. In a really fucked up way. Who are you kidding anyway, not like you can take what you did back? Might as well enjoy it for now. You lie on your side as you pull the little filly to your chest. You bury your face into her mane as you hear her slowly giggling. She turns her head to look at you.

“Evening.” You say with a smile. 

She smiles at you. “How did you sleep?” 

“Better than you could ever imagine.”


	3. Babs Seed

Ah, the hustle and bustle of Manehattan, it’s a city that reminds you of the cities you grew up in. Though where they lacked the car pollution, they more than made up for it in foot traffic or would that be hoof traffic? A pony bumps into you while you are looking at one of the many skyscrapers. Not really a skyscraper by your standards, but to these ponies, they find it monolithic to what they’re used to.

“Out of the way freak!” The pony calls out as he continues on his busy way. 

Yes, the staple of every large city, the undeniable assholes that fill it. In ponyville, all of the ponies are kind and sweet to each other. They know you and generally accept you, but that is not the case here. Having just arrived here has left you with more than a few unpleasant encounters. Several from the police ponies and more than a few words from passers-by. It’s alright, you’re on vacation and you weren't going to let something as trivial as grumpy ponies ruin your brief stay here.

Why are you taking a vacation? Well, working with Pinkie Pie is a full-time job to say the least. If anyone else other than you was dumb enough to work with her, then you have a good feeling that on work suicides would be very high. While she is a nice pony, she can be a little much to deal with if you’re prolonged to exposure. The cakes were more than willing to allow you free time, seeing as you were helping them get free time from Pinkie as well. So you felt it was time to take a break and decompress for a few days.

This time around you were interested in visiting a place you have never been to before. You have been to Canterlot on more than one occasion, in fact, you pretty much knew the streets of Canterlot like the back of your hand. You have always heard of Manehattan and thought perhaps a more city like atmosphere would help you feel closer to home.

“Move it or lose it, buddy!” Another pony shouts as he pushes past you.

Yeah, this does make you feel closer to home indeed. You return your attention to the map in your hands. The hotel you’re looking for is somewhere around here. You continue on as you walk through the mass of ponies. You think it would be easy to find something, in particular, seeing as you’re easily three feet taller than all of these ponies, but you would be surprised how well-hidden things can be even with your height advantage.

You’ve been searching for a few hours and still can’t find where this place is. You look at your map, then the street names and over to the address written on the piece of parchment Twilight gave you. Largely this world is pretty cool, but what you can't stand is that they have no real written language. It’s all just hieroglyphics. So this makes it very hard for you to determine where a place is.

While Twilight has been trying her hardest to teach you their language, it’s still a long road ahead before you could find anything on your own with absolute certainty.

“Where the hell is this place?” You ask unsure if you took a wrong turn a few blocks back.

“Hey mista, what're you supposed ta be?” A small voice calls to you.

You look down to your feet and notice a cute little filly standing there looking up at you. She has a short two-toned mane, the main color is red with a lighter pink stripes running through it. Her coat kinda looks like an orangish color. Her accent is extremely thick but not to the point where you can't understand her. Kinda weird she has a Brooklyn accent, seeing as you’re in the equivalent of Manhattan.

“You hear me?” She taps your knee to get your attention.

You snap back to attention. “Sorry about that.” You take a second to recall what she asked. “Well, simply put, I am a human. Why do you ask?”

“Well, I neva saw a pony like you before.” She blushes from embarrassment. “So where you come from?”

You can't really believe you’re talking to a foal right now, but it sure is a nice change of pace from being ignored or insulted by the other ponies around you.

“Ponyville, I’m taking a short vacation here actually.” You inform her

“Ponyville?! Ey my cuzin lives on up there. Ya know’er? Names Apple Bloom.”

Though it's hard to tell you can kinda see a resemblance between the two.

“I’ve met Apple Bloom, as well as the rest of the Apple Clan.” You say.

“Well, then that makes yous family then!” She gives you an adorable smile. “So whatcha doin walking round lookin lost?”

You look at the map real quick as to see where you are. “Well, I am looking for this hotel.” You say leaning down as to show her the address.

“Oh! Yous are lookin for this place? Mighty fancy I must admit. Come on I’ll show ya the way!” She says giving you a wave.

You look around unsure. “Aren't your parents going to be worried?” You really didn't want to get in trouble.

“Ah don't worry none about them, they think I’m still in school.” She says giving you a grin.

You weren't sure what to say as she just walks off into the crowd. You decide that it's probably best to just follow her. After pushing your way through the crowd, you spot her entering into a building. You follow after her as you’re greeted with a rather interesting site. This place is beyond fancy. It seems that Twilight really wanted you to live it up in your brief stay in Manehattan. You swear this place looks like it’s reserved for royalty or something! Twilight has always been kind to you since you came here. Kinda your only real friend.

You shake those thoughts as you follow this filly as she walks up to the counter. You make your way next to her as a receptionist takes notice of you both.

“How may I help you?” She asks with a raised brow.

You clear your throat. “Yes, I should have a reservation set by a Twilight Sparkle.” 

The mare looks over her book. “Ah yes, I see she has reserved the suite for you.” She turns around as she takes a key out of a drawer. “Here is your key. Would you like any help with your bag?” She asks.

You shake your head. “No, thank you.”

“Very well, I hope you and your daughter enjoy your stay.” She says casting a brief glance at the filly.

“Wait, she isn-” You are cut off by the filly.

“Yeah, we will enjoy alright. Tell the chefs that we will be ordering sum food soon.” Without even acknowledging you this little filly walks over to an elevator.

“Uh, yeah.” You say leaving the mare at the desk puzzled. You enter the elevator as the doors close and slowly makes its ascent. You look down at the filly. “Why?” You simply ask.

“Yous think imma not see a fancy suite?” She looks up at you with that smirk of hers.

“Well, I don't even know you.” You say honestly.

“But ya know my cuzun, that makes us practically family.” 

The doors to the elevator open as she walks out and searched for the room. You look at the key and see the number is 5. Soon you stood before the door just before you opened it. The filly is the first one in as she just stops in awe.

“Whoa.” Is all you hear from her.

You too can't believe how fancy this room is. There is a large overview of the entire city in the living room. Which, You notice was probably bigger than your own home back in ponyville. You can't believe Twilight actually offered to pay for this place, you will have to find some way to repay her.

“Looks like Twilight spared no expense.” You say to yourself.

“Yous can say that again. This is tha fanciest place I eva seen!” She says taking a tour of the place.

You couldn't argue with her, it was definitely the fanciest place you have ever seen as well. You then come to the realization that you have an unknown filly in your room that probably has worried parent by now. This does not sit too well with you.

“Not to seem rude, but are you sure your parent won't mind? I mean, I really don't want to get in trouble here.” You say with some concern.

“Oh, trust me, buddy, they won't mind at all.” She says walking off into a new room to investigate.

You just shrug as you take your belongings to what you assume is your room. You weren't going to unpack, but still you wanted everything to be somewhere you knew it would be. After setting the suitcase onto the bed, you proceed to fall next to it and revel in the plushness of this king sized bed.

“Looks like you had a rough day.” You look up to see the filly at the door to your room.

“You can say that again.” You say exhausted.

“What, is bein in da city too much for you ponyvillers?” She asks with a cocky grin.

“Believe it or not, kid. Before I came to this planet I actually lived in a city.” You inform her.

“So ya really are an alien?” You hear some excitement coming from her.

“I guess you can see it like that.” You admit.

“So ya got an alien ship or weapons?” Her eyes seem to glimmer a little.

“Sorry, none of that. I kinda just fell onto this planet.” You say rubbing the scar on the back of your head. “As for weapons?” You tap your head. “Humans are known for their inventiveness and determination. Our minds can make cures to all sickness and the destruction of all life.” You say with a grin.

Her eyes seem to go wide at that. “So yous humans could cure anythin?” 

“I will admit, it takes time and research, but yes. In time, we could cure anything.” You inform her.

“That sounds so cool!” She says hopping up onto the bed next to you. “Can ya tell me more about dis planet of yours?” 

What the hell, you got the time and it's nice to talk to someone while you are here.

“Sure, but this might take awhile.” You inform her.

She holds up one of her hooves. “One second.” She scoots over to a phone located by the side of the bed. She pick it up and pushes a button. “Yo, room service?” She pauses. “Yeah, we’s like to order sumthin.” She then looks over at you. “What does you eat anyways?”

“Meat.” You say honestly.

You can see she is very surprised by this. She looks to the phone. “Yous got any meat down there?” She asks. “Yeah, yeah, some of that.”

You tune her out as she makes a very long list to that order. Seems she doesn't spare the kitchen staff, it took an entire 10 minutes until she hung up. 

“They will be up here in no time.” She says getting comfy.

“I better not get a bill for this.” You say under your breath.

“Don't worry none, the suites always get complimentary service.” She says with a grin. She then lies on her stomach as she looks to you. “So let's hear this story of yours.”

* * *

(3 hours later)

You both are full with food and drink and you have finally finished your story. It wasn't that long, but her endless questioning made it go on longer than you would have liked.

“You know, I like you.” She says looking to the ceiling with a distended belly.

“Yeah, free food can do that to a person.” You say in a smart ass tone.

“Ah don't be like dat. So tell me how’s Apple Bloom been?” She asks.

Honestly, you haven't spent much time with her, so you weren't sure how she was.

“She is doing well, I guess.” You answer.

“I been in charge of expanding their club ova here. I got a few other blank flanks to join.” She informs you.

You can't help but look up and see that she is indeed a blank flank. She notices your gaze as a blush comes over her face, she quickly slaps her small tail to hide her flank. Though what you notice now is anything but her blank flank, you take notice of her tiny little marehood. You quickly look away.

“Uh, do you really have to do that?” You say trying to look at anything other than her.

“S-sorry, I just don't like when ponies see I have a blank flank.” She admits with a sad look.

“I-It's fine, uh, I swear I won't look again... So can you put your tail down?” You ask desperately.

“What's the problem?” She asks.

You look down to see she is still hiding her blank flank but leaving something far more personal exposed. 

“Y-You are... Well, I can see...” Finding the right words is very hard. “You know. Privates.”

You then look over to see a massive blush go over her face as she slaps her tail between her legs. This probably has to be the most embarrassing moment in both of your lives.

“W-why were you lookin?” She asks.

That is an interesting question. Why were you looking? Sure, ponies pass you by on a daily basis and you have seen their genitals before. So why was it different with this filly? Why did you have to bring it up? Why not just ignore it like you have with so many other mares?

“Well, I guess it was kinda hard _not_ to notice.” You gulp a little at a realization. “To be honest I think it's the first time I’ve seen a fillies.” You cough a little. “Well, you know.”

That is also true, while you have seen your fair share of mare flank, fillies are so small that they barely stand at your knees. This means that whenever you’ve seen them playing, you’ve never caught sight of their privates before. Not that you were looking mind you, but the eye does like to wander from time to time.

“W-well, would ya like to.. Get a betta peek?” You hear her ask.

It seemed as if time has slowed almost to a stop for you. Your mind is trying to process what she just asked you.

“Wha?” Is the only thing that came out of your mouth.

“I asked if you’d like ta get a betta look?” With a massive blush on her face, you take notice of how she drops her tail and spreads her legs some.

This can't be happening, right? You must have been knocked out during a mugging and are now lying in a pool of your own blood. The breaths you drew and the softness of the bed, it all felt real. Which means that this couldn't be a dream, this filly is actually allowing you to look at her most intimate area. What are you going to do?!

You quickly stand up and walk out the room. You can't do this, this is wrong on so many levels! You quickly take a seat in the living room as you slap your hands to your face trying to drown out the images of that filly on her back. The sane part of your mind tries to suppress these feelings, but the horny side that had not had sex in a few years is pushing everything too far.

In your head, you played out what you wanted to do to that filly. To have your way with her and, and to use her like some sex toy. T-this isn't what you really wanted, it was just that part of your brain that wanted to fuck something soft. She is a filly, you would never do something like that to her. This is bad, she’s a filly and she is in your hotel. What would people think? 

The sexual thoughts quickly turn to turmoil as worst case scenarios played through your mind. _It doesn't matter what I say to them, they will think that something happened!_ It was all fear based on your primal desires. You were so wrapped up in thought you didn't even take notice of the filly currently sitting next to you.

“I-I am sorry I made ya uncomfortable mista.”

Her voice snaps you back to reality as you look to see her by your side. She has a few tears rolling over her cheeks as she uses her hooves to clear them away.

“I neva met sumeone as nice as you.” She looks up to you. “I mean, what pony would let a filly walk in dare room without question?” She then scoots closer to your side as she leans against you. “I-I didn't mean nothin by it, honest.” 

You finally feel yourself calm a little as you pet this fillies head to comfort her. It’s odd how petting another being made humans feel better, this was no different when petting a sentient pony it seems. She’s soft, very soft. Her scent is oddly sweet for a filly, almost like a natural perfume. 

Something made you curious, though. “Can I ask you something?” 

“What is it?” She looks up at you with those adorable eyes.

“What’s the deal with your parents?” You were pretty sure if you had a kid you would be worried as to where she was right now.

You then see her expression fall a little. “Oh, dem.” She lets out a sad sigh.

“I am sorry. I didn't mean to bring anything up.” You can tell you’ve hit a touchy subject.

“No, no, it's fine.” She lets out another sigh. “They are just, busy ponies I guess. Don't pay me much mind. Heck, I once went all the way to ponyville and back and they didn't notice!” She says a little angry. “It seems like I’m always alone.” She looks to the ground in sadness.

You can't help but feel for this kid. You too felt alone, even in your own world. People passed you by and never gave you much thought. You were just another face in the masses. It was a hard feeling to take in, but you took solace in the idea that others knew this pain too. It was only when you came to ponyville that you were thrown into the spotlight, not in a good way either. 

It still hurts you deep down thinking of what you went through on those coming months. You look down to this filly. You two weren't so different, but she was young and sadly had to feel this pain in her short time on earth. Fillies like her should be playing and having fun, not dealing with stuff like this.

“I get what you mean.” You add. “I too have felt that loneliness before.”

She looks up at you with glistening eyes. “Yeah?”

You give a not. “Yeah.” You then pause for a second. “It helps when you have friends to support you.” You say thinking of Twilight. You then bring your attention back. “So you and Apple Bloom are good friends?”

“Yeah! It was rough at first, I-I made some mistakes but in the end we made up.” She informs you.

“Good, I know it seems hard now, but you still have a long life ahead of you.” You say with a smile.

Now, what happened next definitely came as a surprise to you. Seeing as this filly had just leaned up and pushed her lips right into yours! What is going on?! You want to push her away, to stop this, but you couldn't. In fact, you feel your body pull her closer as you two share this moment. You can feel how soft her lips are, how inexperienced she is. This is probably her first time kissing anything and you want it to be simple and sweet, but something urged you to make it better.

You gingerly push your tongues into her mouth as she gasps in surprise. You revel in the feel of her velvet tongue as it tries to feel again your own. You can hear soft moans move past her virgin lips. Her tiny hooves trying desperately to wrap themselves around you to bring you closer. You weren't sure what was happening, but the logical side of your mind knew you had to stop this before it was too late!

You both separate with a gasp for air. That was the best kiss you ever had in your entire life and it was with a filly. Your mind goes numb. Everything you just did sinks in on an entirely new level. What the hell were you thinking?!

“I’m so sorry!” You say trying to cover up what you just did.

“W-what? Was it not good?” She asks with some sadness.

“I-It wasn't right! I-I am not supposed to do that to a filly!” You say still in disbelief of what you just did.

She quickly crawls into your lap as she looks into your eyes. 

“I did it, you didn't do nothin!” She tries to reason.

“You just kissed me. I did more, I shouldn't have done what I did.” You admit.

“I swear I won't tell no pony!” She looks like she is panicking. Why? “J-Just, don't make me stop feeling that way!” You are caught off guard by the passion in her voice. She sounded so afraid and yet happy at the same time. “I want to rememba what love feels like.” She says locking eyes with you.

You gulp a little at her gaze. She looks so neglected as if no one cares for her. She is looking to you to be something for her, a light in the darkness. Could you really go so far as to pursue this filly in such a way? Would it be wise to confuse her into thinking that this is what love really is? 

“I-I don't even know your name.” You say.

She smiles at you. “Babs, Babs Seed.”

“Babs.” You take a deep breath. “What you are looking for right now, it’s, it’s not love.” You admit.

“You tellin me that it wasn't love?” She looks at you with hurt.

You shake your head. “I-I don't want you to confuse what we did with love. I mean, we just met!”

“M-My friends always say something about love at first sight?” She looks up at you, you can see honesty behind them.

Now this truly perplexed you. Did she truly fall for you at first sight? It seems so odd, it's not something that happens in our world, but, this place is magical. How could it not be right if it's love? You search your feelings and can tell that you do generally care about this filly. She was only asking for you to show her something she needed in her life. Why couldn't you do that for her?

“Babs, I know what it’s like to not feel loved. S-So I won't let you feel like that.” You let the room fall into silence.

“You mean it?” She looks up to you.

“Yeah.” You say happy to see her smiling.

That's when you see it this time. She closes her eyes as she leans in for another kiss. You don't hesitate as you meet this filly half way. Once you feel her lips against yours, you are surprised to see she takes the initiative as she tries to stick her little tongue into your mouth this time. You let her in without a fight as you allow her to explore every inch of you as best as she could manage.

You can't believe this is happening. You are making out with a filly and it feels so good. You have never experienced such a simple pleasure in your life. She pulls away from you out of breath again. You can see a large smile and a massive blush across her face. Though you take notice of her gently rocking back and forth on your lap. It's when you feel something wet on your lap do you understand what it is.

It seems this filly is highly stimulated by these actions. Just that simple thought is making your member press against your jeans in a desperate plea to escape its prison.

“How do you feel?” You ask her.

“I-I feel great.” She says still panting. 

“Want me to make you feel better?” You ask feeling a nervousness overtake you in this idea.

“How?” She looks to you with juvenile curiosity.

“Just relax.” You inform her as you sit her on the couch.

You get up and get on your knees as she is sitting on her flank, back against the couch. You gently pull her hind legs towards you so her flank is slightly hovering over the edge. You look at her tiny marehood as it is clearly soaking wet. 

“What are ya gunna do?” She asks still confused.

You lower your head towards her slit, but pause when you take notice of her tensing up. “It's alright.” You say in a calm tone as you gently knead her blank flank.

She takes to this well as she gives you a nod and loosens up for you. You bring your head closer and stop just a few inches from her most private of places. You take in her scent and can't believe how sweet it smells. You don't hesitate as you start from her little butthole and lick all the way to the top of her clit. The effects are immediate as she leans forward with a squeak. 

This seems to only drive you to pleasure this filly more as you swirl your tongue around her clit, making her shudder and moan out uncontrollably. You then pull back as you re-aim your attention to her honeypot. You separate her folds cleanly as you dig deep into her. You feel her tiny hooves reach the back of your head as she desperately tries to pull you into her.

“ung, p-pl-leas-se.” She tries to beg.

You aren't going to stop now as you use your free hand to massage her clit while your mouth continues its work.

“I-I..nnng”

You feel her little pussy clamp onto your tongue with all its might as she let out a long moan. The fluids that filled you were too good to pass up. You hungrily lapped up as much as you could as she continues her orgasm. Soon enough she was done and you lean back to look at you handiwork. Her eyes are currently locked to the ceiling as her tiny tongue is lolled out in pure bliss.

“So I assume it was good?” You ask knowing the answer. She just gives a simple nod. “Good.” You say just before getting up. 

That is until she snatches your hand with her hoof. 

“W-what are ya doin?” She asks still out of breath.

“I was going to wash up.” You answer her.

“No, way.” She looks down to her marehood as she wiggles her flank some. “Time for your fun.” 

Holy shit! She wants to go all the way?!

“Sure!” Well, you sure didn't hold out on that request.

With a massive hard on you quickly fall to your knees and drop your pants. Your manhood standing ready for action. You hear her gulp a little as she looks at it.

“Wow.” Is all she says.

“Still want to go on?” You ask her.

“Y-yeah!” She says trying to regain her confidence.

“Alright.” You say just before you scoot a little closer to her.

This position would be a little tricky, but the couch is helping prop her up to your level, so overall it would be an ideal way to making this work.

“Are you ready?” You ask lining up your cock to her love hole.

She gives you a nod as you gently press into her. It felt like it took a whole minute before you felt your head pop inside of her. You both let out sighs as the pleasure fills you both. You give her a second to adjust before you start to push in deeper and deeper. Once you feel a wall of sorts you understand what this is. You both meet eye to eye. Not a single word is said as she gives you a single nod. 

You don't waste time as you place your right hand at the small of her back. You gently lift her as you quickly slam her down, throwing your hips forward, breaking her hymen instantly. You hear her cry out in pain, but she quickly takes your mouth in hers as she tries to silence herself. You do your best to comfort her as you gently play with her tongue, staying completely still as to let her body adjust.

After awhile she pulls back. “Alright, I’m good.” She says with a weak smile.

You give a nod just before you slowly withdraw from her. She lets out moans as you just leave the tip inside of her. You can't believe how much control her marehood seems to have as it gently massages the tip of your cock as if coaxing it to come back to the warmth inside. You wouldn't want to deny what the body needs as you drive all the way into this filly. 

She throws her head back as she wraps her hooves around your neck for support. You slowly pull out again but immediately drive deep in. 

“Oh!” You hear her cute little moans.

You start to pick up the pace as this little filly just lets out squeals and moans with every inch of cock she takes. 

“H-harda!” She pleads to you.

You weren't going to hold back now as you put more force into each thrust. You hear her cry out in laughter as her body revels in the carnal pleasure you bring.

“I-I think.” 

She doesn't finish as you feel her pussy clamp onto you with all it's might. The rush of liquid splashes against your body as her body convulses in pure ecstasy. The thing is, you weren't finished yet. She looks up to you confused.

“Did ya not like it?” She asks totally out of breath.

“It was great, I just didn't finish yet.” You say while still inside of her, her marehood trying desperately to help you to that peak.

“I-I gotta idea.” She says as she pulls away from you. 

She sits onto her flank once again, but this time lies on her stomach in front of your member. She just looks at your dick for a moment before placing a hoof on each side and bringing it to her lips. You grunt as you feel this little fillies tongue lick the tip of your manhood. She takes notice of this as she starts to slowly jack you off while swirling her tongues around you head. 

She picks up the pace as she now slowly bobs her head over your cock, trying her best to take as much as she can inside of her mouth. Each bob drives you mad. Her work is skillful despite having no experience. She is now relaxing more as she doubled her efforts. Now taking half of your cock into her mouth as she tries her best to get you off.

You weren't going to last long anyways under this much pleasure. 

“B-Babs.” you say trying to warn her.

It doesn't take as she gently nibbles at the tip of your penis. You hit your peak there as she wraps her lips around the head as you unload your pent up sexual frustration into her stomach. She tries to drink as much as she could but soon has to pull away as she sputters some semen from her throat. You continue to coat her face and chest with your love. 

You fall onto your ass in total bliss as you just try to take in the afterglow of what you just went through. You look up to see Babs is covered in your cum. One of her eyes closed having been clearly coated in your sticky ooze. You can't help but smile at this, it’s pretty hot after all.

“You uh, wanna get cleaned up?” You say trying to contain your laughter.

“Yeah, yeah.” She says but looks too weak to even move.

You get up and take her into your arms. “Let me help.”

She looks up to you with a smile. “You don't needa do that.” She says with a blush.

“It would be my pleasure.”

* * *

__

_Dear Twilight._

_I guess this letter will seem a little sudden, but I think I might stay in Manehattan for a while. It just reminds me of the good ol’ times I had in my world. I hope you will understand. Don't worry though, I will visit whenever I get the free time. Oh! Did I mention that I met a cousin of Apple Bloom’s here? Yeah, her name is Babs Seed, if you can please tell her that Babs is doing fine and has even added a few blank flanks to their crusading club, then that would be swell. Anyways, I hope to see you soon and I can't thank you enough for everything you have done for me._

_Yours truly._


	4. Sweetie Belle

You let out a deep and heavy sigh. Why is it always you that gets put into situations like this? You’re a good person. You try to treat everyone with some level of respect. Yet, here you are. A white fashionista mare at your feet, graveling.

“You must!” She calls to you with tears in her eyes. 

You have been in this situation many times before. It’s kinda funny when you think back on how all the ponies went out of their way to ignore you when you first arrived in Equestria. Especially so with the mare currently at your feet. She used to comment about your attire at every available chance she got. Even when everyone got to know you better she still held an _holier than thou_ way about her when she was around you. Always making you feel like a peasant before royalty. Which in and of itself was funny, since Celestia and Luna were both total sweethearts towards you.

Though Rarity soon changed her tune when she found you playing with Sweetie Belle. You were waiting for Rarity to finish making some clothes for you, having nothing better to do, you struck up a conversation with Sweetie Belle and ended up play with the little filly. It wasn't that hard for her to convince you anyways. Being bored out of your mind was one good reason and the second reason was the face she made. You swear those big eyes and quivering lip would have broken your heart if you looked for too long.

The two of you were playing a simple game of tic tac toe. Rarity was flabbergasted that you were able to keep her sitting still for so long. Complaining that the only other pony to have that much control over her sister is Fluttershy. You weren't too sure why it was so hard to control the filly, she was acting like a complete angel with you. 

So it was with this situation that Rarity thought it would be a great idea for you to be the fillies, babysitter. You weren't liking that idea at all. You had a job and other things to do than watch a filly for hours or even days! That was until Rarity gave you a very interesting proposal. You see, you are a male and there are a lot of mares around. This fact alone doesn't mean they would give you their time of day, seeing as they are still rather afraid of you. 

On the other hand. Rarity and her friends knew you wouldn't harm anyone and were rather likable when they took the time to get to know you. So, with this in mind. Rarity offered to pay you with the one thing you haven't been getting... Sex. Now, this was a very interesting start to your friendship. To think Rarity would actually offer something like that at the time baffled you. 

That was more than a few years ago. You would watch Sweetie Belle for Rarity whenever she went out and needed a babysitter. When Rarity came back, you two would fuck like rabbits. It was weird at first to learn how to please a mare, but in time the rewards were well worth the awkwardness. But we are getting a little off track. Currently, Rarity is at your feet pleading you to watch Sweetie Belle for a whole month! This will be the longest time you have ever been alone with the filly.

“Actually, not to put you down, Rarity, but this isn't something _I must do_.” You correct her.

“But darling, I simply must go to Canterlot! You see, Fancy Pants wants me to be by his side as he shows my clothing line off to many reputable ponies! We are even going to go tour all of Equestria showing my work! You simply must watch Sweetie Belle!”

“Rarity, it's one thing to watch Sweetie Belle for a few days... It’s an entirely different thing when it's an entire month.” You say with an unwavering determination.

“If you do this... I will... I will.” You raise your eyebrow at her. “I will let you. Go in the back door.” She says so quickly you thought you heard her wrong.

Your eyes go completely wide as your mind registers what she just said. You were _not_ expecting that. You tried to do anal with Rarity once, but she got furious at the attempt. It has kinda been a huge turn on for you just to think about it since she actively denies it. It probably has something to do with the fact she is so clean and prissy as well... Doing something really dirty like that always makes you hard as steel when it comes to mind.

“Are you serious?” She turns away with a blush, slowly nodding her head. “Rarity, I promise you I will watch over Sweetie Belle. As god as my witness, I will not fail you.” There went your determination.

“Really?!” She says with excitement.

“Well, with an offer like that... How could I refuse?”

She pulls you into a hug. “I know I shouldn't be doing this, considering what you’re getting in the end. But thank you, thank you for doing this.”

The way she said that made you kinda feel bad about what she was offering. That feeling didn't last long though. You would be plowing that marshmallow ass, for humanity!

“So, when are you leaving?” You ask.

“Now.”

“Now!?” You didn't expect it to be so last minute.

“Well, what did you expect?”

“I don't know? A little warning!”

She turns around, letting out a harumph. 

“Just be glad I am giving you a good offer on such a short notice.”

You look at her ass. “You’re lucky your ass looks as fine as it does.” You say slapping it.

She jerks up at the feeling. “Manners!” She looks back at you with a piercing gaze.

“You know you like it.” You say. 

She simply blushes in return.

She clears her throat. “Well, yes... Besides that, I am going to pack and be on my way. Tell Sweetie Belle that I am sorry I had to leave on such a short notice and couldn't tell her myself.”

“Alright, Rarity.”

“Thank you.” She says leaving to pack.

* * *

Rarity is gone now. She left you some bits to cover any food that was needed and also a small list of things that needed to be done around the house. Most of it was cleaning and keeping Sweetie Belle out of her inspiration room. Everything else is along the lines of getting some food into myself and her sister. Pretty much the same old you have been dealing with.

Sweetie Belle should be back in a few minutes. Usually, she likes to drop off her saddle bag at home before she goes off to play with her friends. The sound of the front door’s bell ringing lets you know you were on the mark with that previous thought.

“Rarity, why is the sign for the store on closed?!” The young filly calls out.

You step down from upstairs and come into the main room.

“Rarity had to go out of town and you know I am not one to make dresses.” You say with a grin.

Her eyes light up when she sees you. 

“Are you going to watch over me again?!” 

Even if she is a filly you both enjoy spending time together.

“Yup. For a month”

“A month?!” She squeaks out.

“Yeah, Rarity has some big Canterlot thing going on. So I am here for an entire month. Just you and me kiddo.”

“Great! Wanna go out and help me crusade?”

You adjust your shoulder from the old injury you got while _crusading._

“No thanks, Sweetie. I need to make sure this place is stocked for our stay anyways.”

“Alright then.” She simply tosses her bag onto the ground.

You clear your throat to get her attention. She looks at you, then to her back. With a large blush does she pick it up and set in on a nearby couch. 

“Better.” You say satisfied her things weren't lying around. “Have fun now.”

Without another word, she bursts out the front door with her two little friends in tow as they go to find their cutie marks for the day. So with her off on an adventure you get ready to go shopping. It wouldn't take too long since Rarity has most of the kitchen stocked, but you haven't had meat in a while and the lack of protein can kill you. Or, that’s what you told the ponies at least. You grew up eating meat, you aren't going to change that for these damn hippies. So, with that in mind do you prepare to visit Fluttershy to get some fish.

* * *

You walk into Rarity’s boutique with two rather large fish in hand. Fluttershy is a very sweet pony that has always listened and help in your time of need, with some form of flesh to eat. While handing over, Angel wasn't an option. A question you both still remember to this day... She did offer to give you some fish that she feeds to her carnivore type creatures and you were happy to accept them. Even though she offered them for free, you made sure to give her a few bits for the trouble. 

Fish is ok in your book and it makes you feel healthier than when you used to eat nothing but meat back on earth. Anyways. You make sure to chill the fish in the fridge while you wait till dinner time arrives. You know Rarity hates it when you put fish in her fridge, but she has learned that you need it to survive. That should be more apparent seeing as you will be here for a lot longer than usual, so you doubt she would or even could complain about it. Sweetie Belle on the others hand doesn't even care that you eat fish.

So once everything is put away do you relax on the living room couch, just looking to the ceiling. You let out a sad sigh, you know this is going to be a long month. You don't have much time to think as you hear the door open and strike the little bell Rarity has set. You look over to the entrance and see Sweetie Belle covered in a substance you aren't quite sure what it is. Until you take a closer look.

“Sweets, please tell me that is not what I think it is.” You say in an agitated voice.

“What if I said it wasn't?” She looks around nervously.

“Then I would call you a liar.” You cover your face in an attempt to calm yourself. “Please tell me how you managed to get covered in red paint?” The words muffle past your hands.

“Well, my friends and I tried our hooves at painting.”

“I figured that part.” You say looking right at her. “The thing I am confused about is how you became a living paintbrush at some point?”

She looks like she is on the verge of tears. 

“W-well.. Scootaloo was on top of the barn to paint the highest parts we couldn't reach. But she dropped the bucket on me by accident, honest!”

You take a deep breath and just shake your head. 

“It's alright Sweetie, let's just get you into the tub quick before that stuff dries in your fur. The last thing I need Rarity to do is freak out about this.” 

You get up and wave the filly to follow as you quickly get to the bathroom and turn on the tap. Making sure it’s warm enough for her. You turn around and see the little filly just standing there looking at the tub. 

“Well?” You ask, not sure why she is just standing there.

“I-I can't get in.”

You look to the height of the tub, then Sweetie Belle. You understand. She’s not tall enough to get in by herself. 

“Yeah, my bad.” You say, picking her up gently and setting her under the tap. “Now try to get as much of that stuff out before you fill the tub. Otherwise, you will just end up painting yourself more.” You inform her.

She gives a little nod as you leave to give her some privacy. You know ponies don't wear clothes and that even when they wash it isn't as personal as compared to when humans do it, but you still feel it's kinda weird. So you shut the door and make yourself useful by making sure she has a few towels for her when she gets out. Now you just sit in wait for her to finish. 

“Can I get a little help?” You hear a calm voice call from inside. 

It has already been ten minutes or so. So you get up from the floor and walk into the bathroom. What you see is a nervous looking filly and her entire rear end still covered in paint.

“Sweets, why aren't you clean yet?” You ask dumbfounded.

“I-I” She looks down and mumbles. 

“What is that?” You ask.

“I can't reach.” She turns away with a massive blush.

At first you raised an eyebrow unsure as to what she meant. That was until it hit you like a ton of bricks. 

“Wait, you can't mean..” You trail off as she just nods slowly. “Can't you just use magic?”

“I haven't learned how yet.” She says looking to the tub again.

You let out a nervous chuckle as you try desperately to find some way to remedy this situation. Nothing comes to mind, though. You can't just leave her like this, so you go with the only option you can do at this moment. 

“Turn around, please.” You say as you walk to the side of the tub.

She nods slowly as she turns around so her rear is under the tap. You take a knee and gently grasp her tail and tug her a little bit closer to the tap. Her entire flank is smeared in this stuff and it’s trying to dry quickly. You don't waste any time as you run your hands through her tail and flank, letting the water wash out as much of the paint as it can. 

You then move focus a little more on her flanks to make sure they’re clean, trying not to linger too long on various parts. Though it seems this isn't working too well. So with a sigh, you take a hand full of soap and start to lather her up. It’s doing a far better job on breaking up the paint, but you have to make sure to rub it into her coat. 

First you work her tail and get that all cleaned up. The next part though is going to get rather awkward.

“Um, Sweets... I’m going to have to, well, clean you properly. That is going to require a lot of touching.” You gulp a little hoping she understands what you mean. 

She looks back to you with a blush on her face as she looks away and gives a slow nod. With a long sigh do you start at the top of her rump. Using your fingers to dig deep into her coat. You work your hands down her blank flank, one on the outside and the other working the inside of her thigh. You can feel she is getting a little hot now. Probably from the embarrassing situation, not that you’re spared from the burning flame upon your face either.

You get focused again as you then lift her little hind hooves up and make sure to clean them well. Once you finish with one leg do you move from the bottom of her next one and up to her rump. While you traveled up you feel some paint on her stomach. So, you move your hands between her legs and slowly start to rub the soap in. You see Sweetie spread her legs to give you... better access. Though what you see in front of your face is a red paint covered filly cunt and plothole.

You gulp again as you can't believe that she got paint there as well. You quickly look away as you go back to gently rubbing her stomach. Even feeling little bumps that you can only assume are her teats. You feel your face burning up from all this contact. You shake those thoughts away. Feeling that there’s no more paint in the immediate aren't, you feel confident that she’s clean.

Your gaze drifts back to her filly hole. 

“Um, sweets.” 

“Y-yeah?” She says in a pant.

“I have to clean you.” You gulp unsure how to continue this line of thought. “Your, um... _entire_ backside.” You make sure to put emphasis on the word “entire”.

That only seems to make her pant harder. 

“S-sure.” 

You close your eyes and just try to clear your mind a bit. _Just a filly. Innocent and needs help getting cleaned up. Don't think too much about this. Just, do it._ With that little pep talk do you lather up your hands once more and then gently run them around her most private of areas. You hear the catch in her throat as you gently work her outer lips, trying to make sure the soap does its work.

Even with the paint you can feel how soft this fillies area is. You have played with Rarity and yet it seems to not even compare to how soft this filly is. You make sure to keep your molesting to a minimum as you finally have her entire rear end covered in soap. You gently tug her tail back and under the tap to clear all the paint. It seems to work well as you watch a red liquid flow down the drain. You do a quick inspection and find that all areas are paint free.

“I think we are done here.” You say with a tinge of red on your cheeks still.

“I still need help.” 

You don't even say anything as you pick her up out of the tub and set her on the ground. You walk over to the towels and drop them on top of her.

“Drying too.” She says in a whisper.

This shouldn't be too hard. So you take a knee again and start the rub down. You thank the towel for taking most of the sensation away. Rather than letting her dry her chest, you decide to dry her yourself to save some time. You try to look at a wall as you run the towel down her chest, desperate to think of anything but this wet filly you’re drying.. 

“Thank you.” 

“What?” You ask, having been too lost in thought to register what she said.

Only to realize that you two are locking lips. Your eyes widen in surprise as you can see hers do the same. You both pull away in shock as to what just happened. You can hear your thoughts, how you think about how soft her lips were against yours.

“I-I’m sorry.” She quickly says. “I was trying to kiss your cheek.” She explains.

The turn to hear what someone says, only to get a kiss on the lips bit. Classic.

“No, no need to apologize, Sweets. Accidents happen.” You say with a forced smile. You can see a smile on her lips as her face is entirely red. “I think I will get dinner ready.” You add on quickly as you turn to leave the bathroom.

Once you close the door behind you do you let out a long breath you were holding in. You try to process what just happened in that room. You cleaned a filly in some very dangerous places. You also accidently locked lips with her. You can't help but feel a shiver run up your spine just thinking about how nice it was to have your hands all over that soft, slightly plump body of hers.

“No!” You scold yourself in silence. “You got Rarity, t-this isn't even something I will humor!” With that finality said do you walk off towards the kitchen to get your meals ready.

* * *

You admit that preparing food for ponies is actually really easy. Most of the time you can satisfy a pony just by simply slapping their favorite flower on some bread and they will be fine. There are ponies, like Rarity, that want a little more “class” in their food, but, for the most part, they don't go that far. Sure we humans probably perfected the idea of food variety, but there is only so much you can do with plant life.

The only reason you’re thinking about this is because you can't get your mind off Sweetie Belle. You can't help but feel a certain disgust within yourself for enjoying giving that filly a wash. Never in your entire life have you looked to one of the younger ponies with lingering eyes. This, this seems different. Not in a good way either.

You are so absorbed by your mental debating that you forgot to make something for Sweetie Belle to eat. So when she came in looking just as beautiful as her sister. It really didn't help your mind on what food should be made.

“Do you need any help?” She asks.

You gulp a little. “Yeah, sure. What are you in the mood for?” Your mind seems to flash fantasies on what you would be in the mood for with this filly.

You clench your teeth to try and drown out the images.

“How about some daffodile sandwiches?” She offers.

Sweetie Belle isn’t hard to please. 

“That sounds easy.” You say as you head over to the fridge to get what is needed.

You set everything onto the kitchen table and also make sure to add a little more on the side to liven up the food a bit. You know, some mayo, red onions and lettuce, all that good stuff. 

“I will get the plates.” She says happily.

You grab a knife and start to slices the red onions and lettuce into manageable slices. You look over your shoulder slowly and watch the filly stand on a chair as she tries to reach some plates. Really stretching to get them. Showing off her curves, the roundness of her flank. How she lifts her tail and gives you the briefest of glimpses at her forbidden fruit.

Now, handling a knife while not paying attention is usually not a good thing to do, seeing as bad things can happen to fingers when playing with sharp things... Lucky for you, nothing bad did happen. It’s a legitimate thought. So the filly comes back with plates in her mouth and she sets them onto the table. That’s another thing you had to get used to with these ponies. Most of them handle things with their mouths. 

Accepting change from an earth pony is not a pleasant thing experience. Though in time you get used to it. Humans are pretty good at adapting to things like that. 

“Well go ahead, kiddo. Make something.” You push over the things she needs as she sits in her seat.

“You’re going to let me make it?” She asks.

“Yeah, why wouldn't I?” 

“Rarity never lets me make anything.” She admits.

“Well, It's just a sandwich. I doubt you can mess it up.”

She looks unsure. You’re pretty sure you’ve let her make food before. Then again, you weren't positive of that. From what you have heard, Sweetie Belle isn't that great at cooking. 

“Can you help me?” She asks.

 _Well, she doesn't have magic._ You think.

“Sure.”

You pull out a chair and take a seat next to Sweetie Belle. You place some bread onto her plate and bring the other ingredients closer.

“So what do I do?” She asks.

“It's not complicated.” You bring over the mayo. “First, you want mayo on it, right?” She nods her head. “You just take the knife.” You pick it up along with the bread. “And spread it on.” After getting a good amount do you spread it evenly onto the bread. You then set the piece down and get the other slice. “Now you try.”

She gingerly takes the butter knife into her mouth and dips it into the mayo. It is kinda fascinating to watch ponies using tools with their mouths. It doesn't beat the awesomeness of hands, but they can be very dexterous. To top it off, all that mouth work makes blowjobs rediculous! _Maybe I shouldn't be thinking this while looking at a filly..._ Sweetie Belle slowly lays it onto the other piece and proceeds to spread the mayo over. 

“That’s perfect.” You say as she puts the butter knife away. 

She looks up at you with a large smile. “Really?” You give a nod. “So what now?”

“Admittedly, that’s probably the hard part. Now all you need to do is stack it with what you want and dig in.” 

You show her by quickly making your own sandwich, which is only made of lettuce and tomato. She follows your lead and throws together her own meal and is soon enjoying it.

“That was easier than I thought.” Sweetie admits.

“See, it wasn't that hard to do, Sweets. You just have to set your mind on something and try. Failing happens in life, so don't be sad if what you do doesn't work out how you planned.” You pat her on the head.

She looks thoughtful for a second as she looks up at you. You can see in her eyes a brief flash of inspiration come to her as she just smiles at you. 

You two just sit in silence as you enjoy your meals. Not much is said other than what she and the crusaders were planning tomorrow and also how their plans probably wouldn't involve paint for awhile. That was all you really needed to hear to feel better, if not cautiously optimistic. Dinner passed and the sun is going down now, time for sleep.

“Well, Sweets, it's that time of the day. Go on and get ready for bed.” You instruct her as she goes on her way without a single word.

You place the dishes into the sink and make sure to give them a proper cleaning before you head off towards Rarity’s room for some much-needed rest. You make sure to take a quick shower and are just in your boxers as you hop into Rarity’s satin sheets. One thing you’ll admit is this mare has taste in what she likes. This bed is probably the best you have ever slept in, hands down.

So with a happy yawn do you close your eyes and get ready for a new day.

* * *

Soon the light of a new day comes filtering past the curtain into the room to wake you for the morning. You slowly stir as you roll around a little trying to kick start your morning. You feel some soft fur to your side as you roll over and pull it close to your chest. 

“You in the mood for some fun, Rarity?” You say still in a dreamy haze.

“What kind of fun?” Rarity replies back.

“Oh you know, the kind that ends with us being totally exhausted and in the need for a shower.” You say with a smirk pulling her closer to your chest as your hands slowly trail down her stomach, getting close to her hind legs.

“That’s a great idea!” You hear a small squeaky voice shout out. 

Your eyes open wide as you come face to face with Sweetie Belle. She is looking you dead in the eyes with a sultry look. 

“I would do anything for you.” She says in a husky voice.

* * *

You sit up in shock as you look around the room. You find you’re still in Rarity’s room and Sweetie Belle is nowhere to be found. It’s already been a few days since the paint accident, but you have been plagued with these dreams lately. It also doesn't help that you have noticed the little filly has been getting a little touchy feely lately.

“Just a dream.” You say to yourself as you try to calm a little. “Just another really vivid dream.” 

You rub your face a little as you look towards the window to see the sun now slowly rising from the horizon. _Well, let's hope today can be a normal day._ You get out of bed and get dressed in your normal attire. You move down the staircase and catch something in the air that wasn't so usual. Is that breakfast? You hurry down the stairs and towards the kitchen to see a set of plates on the table. 

Sweetie Belle notices you and pouts a little. “I was going to wake you.”

You just look to the spread she has out and feel a little dumbstruck. You have heard rumors from Rarity that Sweetie belle actually managed to burn juice. BURN JUICE! What sits in front of you makes you pause for a second. There on the table is a perfectly set breakfast. Not a single thing looks burned or out of place. 

“Sweets, did you do this?” You ask still in shock.

“Well, I got a little help from Applebloom.” She admits. “She stopped by early on but couldn't stick around.”

“Be sure to thank her for me the next time you see her.” You walk over and take a seat. “Also thank you for making this, it looks lovely.” You add on. 

She beams at the compliment. “Thanks!” She calls out in her normal high pitched squeaky voice. 

She joins you at the table as you both talk a little over your early meal. It’s the weekend so she doesn't need to worry about getting ready for school. 

“So what’re you planning to do this weekend?” You ask her curious.

She looks at you looking a little red. “I-I was hoping you and I could play something together.” 

You just shrug at this. Wouldn't be the first time she has offered you to join in on something

“Sure.” You get up and clear the table, making sure all the dishes are in the sink.

“Just follow me!” Sweetie says as she walking into the living room.

You follow after her and she just stands in the middle of the room. 

“So, what's the game?” You ask.

“How about some wrestling?” She offers.

“Sweets, you know ponies weren't made to wrestle. I know I told you and your friends about it from my world and you three even tried to get cutie marks based around that. But seriously, is that a game you want to play?” You say almost desperate to not play something so high in... contact.

“I think I got it down this time!” She says with a cute smile.

Well, how can you deny her? You get on your knees so you are almost face to face. Still a head or two bigger even in this position. 

“So how we starting this?” You ask as you stretch your shoulders a little.

“We go on three.” 

“You’re sure you want to do this?” She just gives a nod. “Alright, on your mark.”

“One, two, three!” 

Sweetie Belle pretty much jumps on you and uses her momentum and weight to put you onto your back. _I guess she has some talent in this yet._ You think as you quickly wrap your arms around her and pull her body close as you shift your weight so you are on top of her. She doesn't give you a second to think as she copies your previous move.

You two are rolling around laughing it up as you try to pin the other. She must have been practicing, because she is actually doing very well against you. You were certain that a pony wouldn't do too well at this sport, but she is definitely holding her own. You can't help but notice how your hands are running over her entire body in this game. You’re enjoying it a little too much though. As the bulge in your pants is clearly showing.

You try to clear your mind of all these thoughts, but Sweetie Belle finds this the perfect time to strike. She flips you onto your back, straddles your already uncomfortably tight lap and uses her hooves to hold your arms down. You both just look at each other panting. You at least get the decency to remember the hardness in your pants and try to remedy the situation.

“You win, time to get off.”

She smirks at you. “Well, Darling. It is certainly uncouth to get off without your partner.” She says in an imitation of Rarity’s voice.

You just lay there stuck in shock. _Did she just say what I think she said?_ You remember Rarity saying something like that the first time you two had sex. 

“W-what was that, Sweetie Belle?” You ask hoping it was you mishearing.

You feel her grind a little on your lap. 

“Well aren't we a little worked up?” She is still imitating her sister, she even added the little giggle at the end.

“Alright, Sweets, you had your laugh, now get off.” You say in a serious tone though your face holds onto your shocked look. 

You see her face look a little serious. 

“Why?” She asks in her own voice.

“The game is over and now we can stop playing.” 

“That's not what I meant.” She looks hurt. “Why is it that you can have fun with Rarity like that and not me!?” She practically screams.

You shift a little trying to wiggle away. “Sweetie Belle, what Rarity and I do is not something we can do. Nor is it any of your business. Understand?”

You look up to her eyes and see that determination. “I-I wanna be like my sister when I grow up.. S-so I want to do this!”

“Do you even know what _this_ is?” 

Your question definitely throws her off. 

“U-um, no. Not exactly.” She admits.

“So then what are we going to do here, Sweetie Belle?” You say looking to her seriously now.

“W-Well...” She started to move her hooves to your belt. “First we need to take these off.”

You quickly snatch her hoof. “Whoa, there little filly. We are not going to do that. You don't even understand how serious what you’re trying to do is.” You say with finality, even though your raging hard on begs for you to take and defile this filly’s hole.

“I-I kinda know.” She shifts a little in your lap. “I hear things at school.”

She looks nervous but determined.

“Sweets, please, you don't want this.” You practically plead, but the strain in your voice says something different..

“B-But I do!” Dammit, she just won't give up! “A-and you do too!” You can't help but gasp, trying to form words, but she beats you to it. “I-I see the way you look at me. It's like when you look at my sister, but, more.” She then rocks in your lap getting a groan out of you. “I don't know much... But I am sure that means you are interested.” She states.

She has you in a corner here. You can't deny that you have been lingering on her body more than you should have over the time passing. 

“You can't be serious, Sweets. What you’re talking about right now is illegal. I can get into serious trouble.” You state matter of factly.

“I won't tell if you don't.” She looks to you with pleading eyes.

You gulp unsure as to how to process this. 

“Shit.” Is the only thing that comes out of your mouth as you pull the filly into your lips. 

Your primal urges winning over your common sense. You shove your tongue into this filly's mouth as you take as much of her as you could. You can feel her gasp in surprise, but you don't slow down as you play with her velvet tongue. Trying to encourage her to play as well. It doesn't take her long to get the idea as she slowly starts to fight your tongue. You weren't you anymore, she wasn't her either. You both were just two souls at this moment. 

You both break apart with gasps for air. You just look at Sweetie as she looks down at you with a massive blush. Out of all your time here in ponyville, you have never seen a pony look so beautiful at this moment. 

“Let's take this somewhere more comfortable.” You say as you stand to your feet.

Sweetie Belle agrees as she gets off of you as you lead her to Rarity’s room. The thought of defiling her in her sister's bed isn't lost on you, but you don't care, you want to make this perfect. You see Sweetie Belle hop up onto the bed as she lies on her back spreading her legs wide. Dammit, this filly seems to know how to turn you on without even knowing it.

You drop your pants in a second and let your manhood spring to life as it begs for attention. You see Sweetie Belle take notice of your display as she scoots closer towards the edge of the bed to get a better look. She is now at the edge and looking directly at your cock. It’s weird how this simple act seems to only make you harder.

“It doesn't look weird.” She examines it from afar a little until she takes hold of it in her hooves to get a better feel. “When I heard you two, Rarity said it was weird. I don't see anything wrong with it.” She looks up at you confused.

You gulp a little at seeing this filly looking up to you with your cock in her hooves. 

“I am not sure what to say.”

She just shrugs as you hold your breath when you see her lean forwards. You bit your lip as you feel this fillies tongue run over the tip of your throbbing love stick. She goes further as she takes you into her mouth and slowly bobs her head up and down. It seems she may have been practicing because you can barely contain the gasps and grunts of pleasure this filly is bringing to you.

“Jesus, how are you this good?” You whisper under your breath.

She pulls away with an audible pop. “I saw Rarity do this before. So I practiced with candy canes.” She admits with a juvenile smile. 

You can't take it anymore, you need this filly now.

“Let's have a little fun, Sweets.”

“What should I do?” She asks.

“Just lie on your back like you did before.” You instruct her.

She does as you say as you slowly climb over her. You just look at her cute face and smile.

“What now?” She asks.

You position yourself at her entrance. “Now we take this slow.” You say feeling an excitement grow within you.

“Wait!” She calls out. 

You quickly back away. “What's the matter?” You ask.

“T-Try the other one.”

“Other what?” You ask confused.

“Put it in the other hole.”

You feel your mouth dry out. You smack your lips a few times. 

“That isn't a good idea, Sweets. You're new to this, that would hurt.” 

She shakes her head. “M-My sister is too afraid to let you do that. S-So I'm going to do it!”

“Are you sure?” You ask with some part nervousness and another part excitement. She just nods her head. “Alright.” You say as you line up on her little star.

You have to admit that this is something you always wanted to do with Rarity. To do this with her sister, in her bed as well? It’s almost enough to make you cum from the thought alone. You can already feel some precum smear against her little hole as to provide the much-needed lube. You just look at her as she gives a hesitant nod. 

You slowly push into her plot hole. Your eyes squint and you grunt a little from the massive resistance she is putting up. 

“Try to relax, Sweets.” You say in a strained tone.

You hear her grunts of pain. “I-I’ll try.”

You struggle desperately just to get in an inch as you push a little harder. As you were about to give up, you feel the head of your cock pop inside of her rump. You let out a grunt as the sudden change pushes your pleasure to newfound heights. You look down to see Sweetie has her eyes closed and a pained look covering her face.

“A-are you alright?” You ask not wanting to harm her.

“I-It feels so big.” She says between pants.

You can't help but chuckle a little. 

“If it makes you feel better, it feels pretty tight in here as well.”

That is an understatement. You thought Rarity was tight when you fucked her, but this fillies plot feels like it could crush a piece of coal and turn it into a diamond. You’re actually afraid that getting out will be near impossible. You feel Sweetie wriggle around a little as she lets out a sigh.

“I-I think I am better now.” She says with a slight pant now.

“Want me to continue?” 

She gives you a simple nod to confirm. You slowly push forward as your cock impales her deepest of places. Each inch is painful and yet holds so much pleasure. You can feel the walls of her plot try to desperately clench and push your manhood out. It’s a struggle and yet you accept this challenge. It’s getting harder to contain yourself, though. Each little gain you make almost makes your cock explode. 

You get about halfway in and feel that the pressure is too strong to continue.

“I think this is far enough.” You say with sweat dripping from your head. “How are you doing?” You ask Sweetie.

She wriggles around a little more as you hear slight moans escape her. 

“I-It feels much better.” She admits.

“Good. Now let’s try and move a bit.” 

“Just go slow.” She says looking nervous.

“I wouldn't have it any other way.” You say with a smile to reassure her.

She smiles back as you now slowly pull out. Before her plot was trying to push you out, but now you can feel as if her ass is trying to pull you back in. You both grunt as you only have your head remaining inside of her. You let out a sigh of relief as she does the same.

“Alright, let's do this.” 

You now gently work your way back inside. Still feeling the high resistance. Once you get halfway in do you pull out a little faster and then thrust into her with a little more speed and force. With each motion, you can feel her plot start to relax as you start to make a pace. You look down to see this filly's eyes are clenched shut, a smile on her face and a blush that is spreading like a wildfire upon her cheeks. 

You run your hand through her mane as to get her attention. She slowly opens her eyes and looks to you. It seems to only make her smile more as she looks at you. She leans up and presses her lips to yours. You don't hold back as you now double your pace. With each thrust, you feel your cock sink deeper into her hole. Soon your hips slam into hers as you finally manage to bottom out. 

You work even faster as this filly moans in your mouth. You feel her wet little cunt coating the top of your cock. You move your hand from her mane and slowly bring your middle finger to her little cunt. You dip your fingers inside and slowly start to push in. She arches as she breaks from your kiss and screams out a little. 

You use the juice from her excitement and press down hard onto her button. She cries out again as you feel a spray of liquid coat your cock. It only helps lube your manhood, allowing easier access to her sweet plothole. You aren't going to last much longer, though. 

“I-I'm...” 

You didn't get to finish that thought as you bury yourself as deep as you could into her ass and let loose. The sounds of her moans seem to only drive you to pump more of your love juice into her rump. You feel some of it leaking out as you just try and hold yourself up, so you wouldn't fall onto her. Once your orgasm passes do you pull out of the filly and roll over to fall onto the bed. 

“T-That was amazing.” You say as you look to the ceiling. “How was it for you?” You ask Sweetie.

You don't get a response. As you turn to look at the filly you notice she is out cold. Guess it was a little too much for her? You chuckle a little as you throw the blanket over you two and try to get some rest.

* * *

“I’m back! Is anypony home?!” 

You get up from your seat in the kitchen as you walk into the main room.

“No ponies here.” You say with a smug grin as you see Rarity standing there, looking exhausted..

“Oh, you know what I meant.” She says as she drops her 50 suitcases. She walks over to the couch and falls onto it with a sigh.

You take a seat next to her. “So how was it?” You ask.

“It was good, just so busy.” She looks like she is about to fall asleep. “How was Sweetie Belle?”

You can't help but smirk as you think back to the last few weeks you two have shared. Ever since you and Sweets did the dirty deed, you two have become closer. Though sex is a rare thing and something you want to make sure has little to no chance of you two being caught. When you two do have sex it’s magical. That filly seemed to know a thing or two and is a very quick learner. She seems to prefer anal sex, but she also likes screwing around the good old fashion way too.

“She was an angel.” You say when you look back to Rarity.

“Really, not a single problem?” She looks to you with disbelief.

“Not a single thing.” You reply.

She accepts this as she get up from her seat and walks over to the stairs, She looks over her shoulder and noticed you are not following her.

“What are you waiting for?” She asks confused. “I know I may look tired, but I still have enough energy for your... payment.” She says the last part with some disgust.

You just chuckle aloud a little. “No thanks.” You say simply.

“Pardon?” She looks shocked.

You just shrug. “I don't think I will be needing your _payment_ any longer Rarity.”

She looks around unsure of what you just said. “What?”

You get up from the couch and walk over to the door. “I will still watch Sweetie Belle if you need me too, but I don't need sex anymore.” You open the door and step out.

“But wai-”

You close the door behind you. Though Rarity never admitted it, you knew she liked the sex as much as you did. Though to be honest, you were tired of how she still managed to make it seem like sex with you is like a crime against nature. You look down and see Sweetie Belle looking up to you with a large smile.

“How did it go?” She asks with a smile.

You chuckle a little to yourself. “Forget about it, Sweets. Let’s go and have some fun.”

“OK!” She screams with glee as she runs off towards your house.

How did you get so lucky in this place? You look around and see that all the mares are still ignoring you. Your eyes move back to the filly that turns around to shout for you to catch up...

“You're the only mare I need.” You say under your breath with a smile as you take off after her.


	5. Diamond Tiara & Silver Spoon

A play date. A fucking play date! How in the living hell did you get dragged into watching this little pain in the ass? Alright, maybe we should start at the beginning. You are a human. Actually, too far. Let's start with how long you have been in this ponyland. Yeah, that's a pretty good place to start. You have been in Equestria for a few years now. You can't really complain much seeing as these ponies are all like girl scouts selling cookies. You ask for something and these ponies will probably give it to you.

But that's how they get you, man! It’s like universal healthcare but with favors. Damn communists. Basically, where you’re getting at is that even if you haven't taken a favor from someone, anyone can ask you for a favor because someone else has already done a favor for someone else. Crazy shit right? Like you said, fucking communists. You can't really complain seeing as it's working pretty well for them and it does help you a lot when you ain't got shit and need help. 

Why are you pissy about it? For the fact that today is your day to pay up. So it was like any other day for you. Checking out a couple of mares walking by as they giggle to themselves and give you teasing glances at their goods. You’re the stud around these gals when they need some _stress relief_. At first you weren't gonna fuck no horse, but, a man can only last so long with no sex until even those round flanks start to look plowable. It also helps a little that these mares scream in bed like any other woman.

But you’re going off topic right now. You were just enjoying the local park when a more than irate looking Filthy Rich came walking right up to you. You were kinda worried that he somehow found out that you were fucking his wife, but as it turns, out his anger was placed towards a babysitter that had to bail on watching his pumpkin. You’ve never said this to his face, but his _pumpkin_ , is a bitch of a child. One of _those_ kids. The ones you want to stomp to death.

Anyways, you were the only available “thing”, as he put it, that could watch her and her friend. You tried to protest but Mr. Rich is, well, filthy rich. So he tossed a few bags of bits your way and you were more than happy to watch his little shit and her friend for a few hours. With that said, Filthy quickly gave you a key to his home and told you to wait until his daughter and her friend got there. He assured you he would be back soon.

So there you are couple hundred bits in one hand and a key to a mansion in the other. You’ve got to say that dealing with a total bitch might have required more payment. but you’re fine with it. You never know, if it turns out well, then maybe this can become a legit gig. You have random jobs around town and it fucking sucks. You are always looking for a more stable means of profit. Even if that stable means of profit is watching Diamond Tiara. 

You don't waste time though as you make your way to Filthy’s home. When you first saw Filthy’s place you couldn't believe something as big as a mansion was in Ponyville. It is in its own secluded part of the town and the backyard even has a few hundred acres to its name. You can easily say the majority owners of ponyville are split between the Apple family and Filthy’s family. How Filthy is richer than the Apples has always been beyond your understanding. 

You stroll into the place as you have many times before. Alright, maybe not _stroll_ but you have been around this place many times before. Let’s just say that Filthy’s wife is a filthy whore. Heh... But she does pay you, so that makes you the whore. Regardless it’s pretty cool to get paid to fuck a mare. It's like every man's dream... Well, those that dream of fucking horses for money. You shake those thoughts away as you make sure everything is ready for Diamonds return. However, there really isn't anything to do since Filthy has a maid. 

Shit, why couldn't he get her ass to watch his kid? Eh, doesn't matter. Basically, you just sit and wait until the monster arrives. Which doesn't take too long. Seeing as you hear someone scream at the top of their lungs.

“Daddy that beast is in our house!” 

You look over and see a fearful looking Diamond Tiara and a not so afraid Silver Spoon. Silver Spoon knows you very well. Basically, you spend a ton of time fucking her mom and this has lead to more than a few awkward interactions. Whether she knows you plow her mom is still unknown to you. The thing is that you aren't surprised that she isn't surprised by your presence. She’s a good kid after all. You still can't understand why she hangs out with a fuck up like Diamond Tiara. 

“I’m here to watch you for the day.” You inform the frightened filly. 

You kinda like it when she’s too afraid to act like a total bitch.

Her shivering stops. “You?! You’re going to watch me?!”

“Sadly, yes. I would rather do other things than watch a little inconsiderate shit like you. So if it's any consolation, I don't want to be here either.”

You watch her mouth fall open at the insult, Silver Spoon tries her best to hide her grin. You were hoping that would shut her up, but she quickly retorts. 

“Yeah? I bet you want to be over with Silver Spoon’s mom!” She makes it sound like an insult.

 _Wow... Did she not just realize that she insulted her friend like that and not me?_ You look over to see Silver Spoon looking at the ground with embarrassment. You just shake your head at her response. 

“Seriously. Do you even think before you speak?” You ask her.

“I-I think!” She looks appalled.

You just facepalm. “Whatever. How about you and Spoons play in your room or something? Try not to make my stay here any more unbearable than it already is.”

“Fine!” She quickly storms off towards her room.

You look over to see Silver Spoon is still there. 

“S-Sorry for how Diamond is acting.”

“You shouldn't be sorry for her mistakes.” You inform her. “Go on and play.” You say with a smile.

She gives a small smile as she joins Diamond Tiara. You just let out a sigh as you pick up a nearby paper and start reading. It doesn’t really matter where you’re from, newspapers don’t really change much between dimensions. Ads and news you don’t care about. Today, Twilight fucked more shit up, both in a good and bad way. Yet another desperate ad from Quills and sofas on how they are having another sale. You can't believe someone would be dumb enough to make a store that specialized in two things. If it was just quills then maybe that would be fine, but sofas too? Those are two different things!

So your reading goes on for a good while and everything is quiet as can be. It didn't take too long until Silver Spoon said her goodbyes and left back to her own home. Diamond Tiara is standing in front of you trying her best to give you the evil eye.

“Can I help you?” You ask.

“I’m hungry!” 

“Really?” You go back to reading the random book you found

“Well?!” She yells.

“Well, what?” 

“Aren't you going to make me something?” 

“I’ve been paid to watch you, not feed you.” You say in a smart ass tone.

“Y-You can't just _not_ feed me!” She replies.

“Guess we will have to bring that up with your father when he comes back.” You say going back to reading.

She walks closer and slaps the book from your hand. 

“Don't ignore me! I need food!”

You’re getting a little annoyed now. 

“Did the thought of making it yourself ever cross that peanut in your head that you call a brain?”

You see her get entirely red faced as she lets out a shrill scream.

“Ugh! Y-You are, are a stupid” She pauses trying her hardest to think. “Monkey!”

You roll your eyes. “Wow, I never heard that one.” 

You give a slow clap.

“Feed me!” She screams.

“Or what?” You ask.

“O-or I’ll... I’ll tell my dad!” 

“What is he going to do?” You challenge.

“H-He will...” She looks away thinking.

“He isn't going to do jack shit.” You tell her. “He can't do anything to me, I got the princesses on my side. If anything I can have your dad on the street selling meat!” You shoot back. You see her shrink back at that. “You know, if you weren't such a bitch and asked _nicely_ I would feed you.” You say as you pick up the book she smacked away and go back to reading.

You don't get a sound from her as you read. You lower the book slightly and see that her eyes are glued to the floor as they start to gloss a little. You groan on the inside at that. Maybe you _were_ a little too hard on the kid, hell it's not like it's her fault she is a brat. That’s just bad parenting.

“Jesus christ.” You say getting up out of your seat. “Hurry up and follow.” You order her as you walk off to the kitchen.

Once you enter you go over to the fridge and pull out something simple. Peanut butter and jelly, classic. You quickly slap together a sandwich for yourself before you notice Diamond Tiara taking a seat at the table. You’re about to make one for her when you notice she whispered something.

“What was that?” You ask.

“N-No peanut butter... Please.” She strains on the last word.

You smile at that slightly as you make her a double jelly sandwich. You used to like it as double jelly as a kid. You quickly make what she asked for and set it onto the table as well as a glass of milk. She doesn't waste time as she eats her food. The silence between the two of you is very thick. You feel bad for snapping at her. Again, it isn't her fault she is the way she is. 

“Listen, kid.” You pause as you catch her attention. “Sorry, I said that shit to you earlier. Just been having an off day you know?”

You see her face turn to a grimace. “Were you telling the truth? You know, about knowing the princess?”

You chuckle. “Yeah, I know that sun butt.” You see her eyes go wide slightly. “Also that bit about getting her to put your dad on the street, yeah, that was bullshit. She’s too nice to do that. Even if I asked.” You confirm her thoughts, though. “Yes, we’re good friends if that's what you’re asking. Know Luna as well. She’s pretty cool when you get past the old English speak.”

“Who else do you know?” Diamond, interested in me? Well, ain't that some shit.

“Pretty much everyone. You name them and I probably met them at some time.” You hold your hands out. “Don't get me wrong. Not all of them became my friends. In fact, a lot of them hate me. But I made sure that the ones that hate me aren't as important as the ones that like me.” You admit with a grin.

She scoots closer to the table with interest. 

“Who hates you?”

You rub your chin. “Pretty sure Fancy Pant’s wife. What's her face again?”

“You mean Fleur?”

You nod. “Yeah, that mare.” You then look around as if checking to see if anyone is around. You know they aren't, but it’s a habit. “Wanna know why she hates me?” Diamond nods. “She wanted to pay me to give her a good time.” You see her go into a full blown blush. “Fancy Pants is my homie. I wasn't going to slam his lady like I do so many other mares.”

“T-those weren't just rumors?” She asks with a red face.

You pause as you look at Diamond. Slowly you register what you just said to this kid.

“Oh fuck me...” You say under your breath. You then lock eyes with her. “You did not hear that from me. Understand?” You threaten slightly.

“No! I-It's alright! N-no pony ever talks to me like a big pony.” She admits quickly. “I’m more mature than I look.” She says.

“Still, that isn't something I should be telling you, kid. Stallions at the bar, sure. You, you need to focus on school. Hell, if I had done that then maybe I wouldn't have ended up here.” You shrug. “Thems the breaks, kid. Gotta keep living and adapt.”

“So if you know all these important ponies, then why do you live in that small shack?” Diamond asks.

You then raise an eyebrow at her. “Because I don't take charity, kid. I work for what I have.”

You look down to see that she’s finished her meal. You take her plate and set it in the sink. 

“Go on and do something, kid Your dad should be home soon.” You say as she gives a nod and walks off to do whatever.

* * *

(Nighttime)

“Where the fuck is this cock sucking motherfucker?!” You whisper harshly under your breath. “Fucking prick says he will be back soon, god damn piece of shit still isn't here!” You pace angrily around the living room waiting for this POS. It’s closing in on midnight and he still hasn't returned! You hear a knock at that door. “About fucking time.” You mutter under your breath.

You open the door to reveal a derpy pony that you know well. Also, know as Derpy. 

“Derpy, what’re you doing here?” You ask confused.

“Oh, hello!” She says cheerfully. Then just sits there looking at you.

“Derpy.”

“Yes?” She asks.

“What are you doing here?” You love the mare, but she is rather forgetful at times.

“Oh!” She turns around and digs into her mailbag. “We got an emergency delivery.”

She hands an envelope over to you. You look to see that it’s addressed to your name.

“What the hell?” You ask but quickly open the letter and read it over. “Oh please, you gotta be fucking kidding me.” You say under your breath.

“Something wrong?” Derpy asks, still having not left.

“Filthy fucking Rich and his bullshit whorse of a wife wants me to watch their brat for an entire weekend because of a-” You pause as you find the part in the letter “Sudden spark that came back into their marriage!” You scream.

“W-Well that's a good thing right? If ponies are married then they should be happy, right?” 

You shake your head as you pat her on the head. “Poor, poor, sweet little Derpy. I don't care if ponies are happy if their happiness affects my happiness.”

“Why would it affect you?”

“Because watching their kid while they fuck the weekend away isn't my idea of happiness.” You then look at her with a smirk. “I would rather be fucking you over that weekend.” She goes completely red as she tries to form a response to that. You chuckle at her again as you pat her head. “Just joking, Derpy. You’re too cute to sex.”

Derpy lets out a snort of frustration as she storms away. You lean out the doorway and shout.

“Hey, if you really do wanna fuck then just tell me!”

You see Mayor Mare stick her head out of her home's window.

“Will you keep it down! Some ponies are trying to sleep!”

“You weren't too concerned about your volume last night, Ms. Mare!” You shout back. 

All that gets you is another snort and a window slam. Well, that made you feel slightly better, but you still have the problem of watching this kid now that Filthy Rich is fucking you over. Kinda funny, you never thought of it happening the other way around. You shut the door and turn around to see Diamond Tiara looking at you sleepily in her pajamas. 

“Where’s dad?” She asks.

Wow, she is actually rather cute when she is sleepy. Well, time for that to end.

“Sorry kid, your dad ain't coming home till Monday or so.”

You see her eyes go wide as you prepare for the shout.

“What?!”

You shrug. “Tough shit, kid. How about this, though. You invite Silver Spoon for some kind of sleepover.” You offer.

That seems to shut her up well enough. “Very well.” She walks off into her room.

You let out a sigh as you crash onto the couch. “God, I hate these ponies sometimes.”

* * *

The following morning you feel something poking you on the side. You swat it away a couple times but each time it comes back pressing harder than before. Your eyes snap open as you look down to see Diamond Tiara is there. 

“For the love of god, I swear this better be important.” You warn still groggy from your lack of sleep.

“You need to walk me to Silver Spoon’s house.” She says.

“Why?” 

“I can't walk that entire way by myself. What if I get foalnapped?!”

You roll your eyes. “Believe me. Ponies would pay to _not_ foalnap you.”

Her face contorts to a pout. “I still need an adult to tell her mom that the sleepover is ok.”

You let out a loud groan. “Jesus Christ, Mary and Joseph... Fine!”

You roll off the couch unceremoniously. Quickly brush yourself off and walk out the door with Tiara in tow. It doesn't take too long to get to where Silver Spoon lives. In fact, you know how to get there without even thinking. Silver’s mother is your best customer. You walk up to her door and have to stop yourself from walking inside. You place a few knocks and wait.

Silver Spoon answers the door. Without even pausing she turns deeper into the house. 

“Mom, it's for you.”

Soon her mother comes into view and looks surprised to see you.

“Oh! I wasn't expecting you till Tuesday.” Her face drops to a more sultry one. “Then again, I’m not complaining.”

Now perhaps I should explain some things. I’m your conscious by the way. I like to talk at random times to give a little clarity to situations. Anyways. All the other mares around town are good looking in their own way, but Silver Spoons mother is what you would define as beautiful. She is probably the only pony that you actually love to stare at because she is so perfect. 

Perhaps I’m being too vague. Let me explain. Her mane is long and flowing like Fluttershy’s, yet it has a more human color, chocolate. Something you notice that’s standard to the Spoon family is her coat, a silverish charcoal; Slightly darker than her daughters. Those curves, oh man does she have a well-kept figure and still has a flank you can grab a hold of.

The first thing you noticed about her when you first saw her was her eyes. They are a deep purple. Something you feel you can get lost into because they are so mesmerizing. She is probably the only pony you still get flustered around to be honest. If you wanted a marefriend in the future. This would probably be your first pick. Her husband has been dead for awhile, so it is cool.

You shake those thoughts away.

“Actually, Ms. Spoon. I'm here to see if Silver can have a sleepover with Diamond Tiara.” 

Now that actually caught her by surprise.

“Really? Why did Filthy send you to tell me?”

You chuckle at that. “Funny story. I got wrangled into babysitting Diamond Tiara for a few hours. Bu-

“I'm not a baby!” Diamond interrupts.

You ignore her and continue. “t then Filthy sent a message to me stating that some things came up and I would be watching her for longer.”

She calms down some. “Oh. Well, I guess that is fine. Silver, sweetheart!” Silver Spoon enter the room again. “Sweetheart, how would you like to spend the night with Diamond?”

“Sure!” She says happily.

Her mother smiles at her. “Well, it is still an early morning. How about you and Diamond play at the park for a bit?” She then looks to you with a devilish grin. “My friend and I have some _business_ to discuss.”

Silver Spoon rolls her eyes. “Fine.”

With that does she and Diamond Tiara run off to the park. You look back and lock eyes with Ms. Spoon.

“Get in here.” She demands.

You can't help but smile. “Yes, ma'am.”

* * *

A few hours later and more than a few good aches and pains. You stagger out of Ms. Spoons home with a smile on both of your faces. 

“See you again.” She says with a grin as you wave her goodbye. 

You compose yourself and make sure that you’re good for walking. As you walk down the street towards the park you can't help but catch the blushes from the other mares. The smell of sex is more pronounced to these equines. Their noses can smell the stuff from a mile away and while you did want to take a quick shower, you wanted to be sure those two kids were alright.

Soon you get to the park and are looking over the area to see a small gathering of foals.

“Am too!” 

You hear a shout coming from within.

“Are not!”

You recognize one of the voices as Diamond Tiara’s. You shake your head in frustration as you walk over to the crowd.

“Alright, what's going on here?” You ask aloud.

Diamond Tiara looks up to you with a smug smile.

“Why hello there. Here to take me home?”

“Not now, I just wanted to make sure you were staying out of trouble.” You assure her, then you look at the gathering of foals. “It seems you’ve found some trouble easily enough.”

She lets out a huff. “Well, it's not my fault that these babies can't stand to reason.”

“We know you’re lying!”

You look over and see Sweetie Belle and the rest of the crusaders giving a death glare to Diamond.

“Well, it's true. My daddy paid our human friend here to spend the night with me.” Diamond Tiara says with a grin.

You don't like the way she said that. 

“Your father paid me to watch over you.” You correct.

“See!” Scootaloo came in. “We knew you were lying!”

You then look at Diamond with a raised brow. 

“Lying about what?” You ask.

She looks shifty-eyed around. 

“N-Nothing!” She quickly says.

“Ya didn't make it seem like nuthin when ya were braggin about ur daddy payin ‘i'm for ruttin’ services.” Applebloom spits back with her own smug grin.

You look to Diamond surprised. 

“Really?!” You are outraged. “You thought it would be a good idea to... You... You kids aren't even supposed to be talking about things like this! What I do is my business, Got it!” You scream at the crowd.

They all pin their ears back and give slow nods. 

You compose yourself as you look down to Diamond. “You and Spoons get to your house right now before I completely lose my shit in a public place.” They take the warning seriously for once and quickly run off towards her home. You then look back to the gathering of foals. “The fuck y’all lookin at? Go play or something.” 

You wave the foals off and slowly follow after those two. God damn that kid is retarded or something.

* * *

You walk into Filthy’s home and slam the door shut. You were still fuming after such an embarrassing thing to go through. You just walk over and fall onto their couch without a word, having not seen Diamond and Spoons hiding in the corner. 

“What made you say such a thing?” You say exhausted. They remain silent. “I mean, I knew what I did wasn't really a secret... But you kids all know about it too? I mean, Jesus Christ, I do still have some standards!”

“S-Sorry.” Spoon says.

You sit up and look at her. “Did you start it?” She shakes her head. “Then why are you apologizing?”

“I don't know.”

You rub your face. “If anyone should be sorry it should be Diamond.” You look to her. “Well?”

“I-I was just messing with them.” She admits.

“Why are you such a bitch, Diamond.” You say almost hopelessly. “You live in a kickass house. Anything you could ever ask for is given to you and yet you still act like a prick to other kids.”

You see her eyes start to well up as she mumbles something. 

“Speak up!” You shout.

“I-I just...” She looks away.

You let out a sigh. “What’s the use. I ain't your daddy and sure as hell don't care.” You fall back into the couch and look to the ceiling. “Just, play in your room or something.”

They both walk up to Diamonds room without a single peep. You aren't sure why you’re so mad right now. Maybe it’s the thought of messing with young ponies. Maybe it’s the thought that she said her father paid you for it. You know that isn't true, but the thought rubs you the wrong way. You decide that maybe a quick shower will clear your head some.

* * *

You’re fully clothed and sitting back on the couch. You are lost in thought and didn't even notice a small pony hopping onto the couch next to you.

“Diamond really is sorry.”

You roll your head to the side and see Silver Spoon sitting next to you as she just twiddles her hooves.

You let out a sigh. “I know she is.” You admit. “That still doesn't make it right.”

She nods slowly. “I know.”

“What is her problem anyways? I would’ve killed to be in her position when I was a kid.” You say aloud.

Silver shifts uncomfortably. “Well, her parents don't really pay her much attention. If anything, they just yell a lot at each other.”

You nod your head at that. You know that her parents are having a falling out, in fact, that's how you came to be hired by Diamond’s mother. They haven't been seeing eye to eye and she needed a way to get back at him. Plus she heard all of the stories around town on how you could make these mares cum like it’s nothing special. 

You never really gave it much thought on how their bad relationship would affect their kid. Now that you think about it, it does make a level of sense. She acts out to get attention, tries to make everything in her life seem better because it really isn't. Now you feel bad and that won't do. You make it a rule to not treat the young ones so badly and yet, here you are, putting down a kid that is only acting bad because of something she couldn't control.

You rub your face in frustration. “God dammit.” You then look at Silver. “Alright, I get it... But why did she have to say that stuff at the park to those other kids?”

You see her blush at that as she looks up to you then quickly away.

“W-Well...”

Now you’re curious.

“Well?” You press.

“S-She may have heard... Um... Stories about you.”

You feel your face grow a little red from that.

“From around town?” You ask.

She shakes her head. “N-No... from me.”

You feel stuck as that leaves her mouth.

“Oh god, please don't tell me you... you were around when.” You can't finish that sentence.

She nods slowly. “I may have walked in by accident once.”

Her face is only getting redder and yours isn't faring any better.

You slam your face into your hands. “Oh god.” 

You can't believe that Silver has actually seen you screwing her mother. That is like every parent's worst nightmare. While you’re not her father by any means, it is still embarrassing. Then something hits you like a ton of bricks.

You then go back to facing Silver. “You told her stories... What kind of stories?”

Her mouth starts to move up and down, but no sounds are coming out. 

“I-it..wa..I..” It seems she is heading towards a breakdown.

You take a calm and steady breath. “Silver, just, tell me. I promise I won't lose my shit.”

She nods her head slowly as she fiddles with her glasses.

“I.. Um.. May have told her some things I saw.. As well a few dreams I had.” If her face got any redder you would’ve believed she were one of Big Mac’s kids.

You let out a groan. “Dreams?” You ask in disbelief. She nods her head slowly. “Was I at least good?” You feel leave your mouth before you could register it.

“V-Very.” She stutters out.

You kinda just look to the sealing unsure how to respond to this.

“So Diamond heard these stories and thought what exactly?” You decide to just pass this embarrassing moment.

“Well,” She looks away unsure. “I’m not too sure what she was thinking to be honest. She hasn't been acting like herself lately. She’s been more touchy and complains about some aches she has.”

“Aches? Is she sick?” 

You don't want her to be sick on your watch, who knows what Filthy would think.

“I don't think so. The main reason I came down here is because she wanted a glass of water. She was burning up pretty hot too.”

You let out a groan. “I really hope she isn't getting sick.”

You just remain in your seat as you rub your hands against your face. Hearing all this is just too much for you to handle right now. Kids liking you, having dreams about you. While that thought doesn't sound too farfetched it is rather weird to hear one admit it to you directly. You then return to the original topic. Diamond is probably sick right now and you need to take care of her. As much as you would like to let her suffer, she is still a kid that needs help.

You know you hate it every time it happens, but you need to apologize to her for the way you’ve been acting and see if she caught the flu or something.

“Well, I guess I’ll see what is wrong.” 

You get up as Silver Spoon follows you as you go up to Diamonds room. You throw the door open.

“Hey Diamond I just...wanted......to......se-”

You feel your words die out as you look to this filly. On her back, in bed with a hoof between her legs. You’re positive from the smell in the air she isn't just scratching an itch. Well, the normal kind of itch anyway. She froze as soon as she heard your voice and looks up towards her door with total shock. You can see her trying to say something, but nothing comes out. You’re pretty much in the same position.

You sit there dumbstruck that you just walked in on this filly masturbating. It all didn't add up in your head. Spoons told you a few moments ago she thought that she was sick? You weren't even aware that fillies did this kind of stuff. Then again, she does have her cutie mark already. Does that mean she’s matured?

While this is running in your head, you notice that your more primal senses have taken over while the most logical point got buried under many questions.

“Need a hand?” 

You feel leave your mouth almost automatically. A line you have said many times to other mares to break the ice in pretty much the same situation. As you realize what you just said you slap a hand to your mouth. You can see that she has a full blown blush on her face as she gives a small nod. You look down and see Spoons is looking up at you in shock and fully red faced.

“I-uh.. That kinda slipped out.” You say trying to look everywhere but this filly on her rather lavish bed. 

“P-please.” You hear Diamond plead from her spot on the bed.

“Diamond. No, just no. I came here to say I’m sorry.” You try to ignore the awkward situation. “Sorry for how I’ve been acting towards you lately. Also to see if you were sick but... Well, I think that might not be the case anymore.”

You hear her panting harder. “Y-You h-ave to help me.” You look over and see she is actually cringing in pain. “I-It h-hurts.”

You feel a piece of lead fall in your stomach. The smell in the air. Now you know why it smells all too familiar. 

“Oh god.. Diamond.. Don't tell me..” You look at her concerned. “Is this your first heat?”

She cringes some more as she gives a slow nod.

You have been with some mares in heat before. Hell, you’re the go to human when it comes to that kinda _relief_. So you know how intolerable and painful it can be for a mare during this time. If Diamond is really having her first heat, this is going to be rough for her.

“I can't help you like that, Diamond.”

She looks like she is on the verge of tears. “P-Please.. I-I promise I will be good.. It jus-st hurts so b-b-bad.”

You really don't know what to do. You know there’s only one way to help her and you aren't really sure if she’s at that age of consent yet. As far as you know she is still a filly, even with her cutie mark, that doesn't make her an adult. You just see her squirming on the bed as she looks at you with some tears falling. That really pulls at your heartstrings.. Fuckin’ a.. 

You let out a sigh. “I’m going to burn for this. Spoons. Out.” You practically command.

“Wait!”

You look down at Silver.

“C-Can I watch?”

Now that feeling of dread becomes ungodly in strength as you just look down to this filly in disbelief.

“You can't be serious?” You ask.

“I-I...” She looks away.

You shake you head. “Like it matters. You know what I’m about to do anyways.” You then look to her and then quickly cast a glance at Diamond. “You two understand that you ain't never going to talk about this shit for as long as you live, right? Anyone asks and you two deny it. I don't care if you want to make others jealous. You keep this shit to yourselves. Understand?” You warn with no sympathy.

Spoon nods as you look over to Diamond. She is still in pain but quickly nods.

“Spoons. Go and make sure this place is on lockdown. Every window, door, I don't care. If it has a lock, lock it. The last thing I need is Pinkie Pie popping out of the freezer.” 

She quickly gives a nod as she runs out. You slowly walk over to Diamond and take a seat next to her on the bed. You look her in the eyes.

“You are never to speak of this. I want you to truly understand that this shit is serious. You either keep this a secret or I lock you in this room to suffer through your heat.” 

She shivers at the cold gaze you give her, but this time slowly nods in full understanding. You let out a sigh as you see Silver return, slamming the door to Diamonds room and locking it. She turns around panting for having sprinted all over this mansion. 

“I can't believe this is happening.” You mutter as you look at Diamond again.

You slowly lean towards her and see she is frozen solid.

“Seriously, kid, relax or else this shit will feel even weirder than it does right now for me.” You say trying to calm her.

“W-What are you doing?” She asks.

“Simple. I’m going to kiss you.”

“W-Why?”

“Because that's how we start this. We kiss each other, do some foreplay, then we can take things slower. Little secret, mares like to feel like their being loved when I have sex with them. So I treat them like they’re the world.” You reply.

“So you don't love any of them?”

You shake you head. “No.”

“What about me?”

“Honestly. We don't know each other. What we're about to do is not love, it is simply sex. I’m going to help you feel better during your heat. Don't get confused about that. I don't want you growing up with fucked up ideas like that. What we're about to do is just sex, but that doesn't mean I’m not going to treat you right.”

She gives a slow nod at your explanation. It’s true. Though this may just be sex, you weren't going to treat her like some whore. This is the main reason why you have won over so many mares in this place. Most of the stallions rut, you give the illusion of making love. You make it clear you don't want to have a relationship, but they also know that you aren't going to leave them in the cold. Call it a slight weakness but you like to think of yourself as a gentleman.

You see she is calmer looking now as you slowly lean in and gently press your lips against hers. You can feel her freeze up some at the contact. You can't help but smile a little at her current behavior. She is always so boastful and yet when she is put into a situation she doesn't have any experience at she is just a scared little filly. You gently push into her more as she does the same. You make sure to be extra gentle with her.

Slowly you run your hands up and over her chest and then slowly down her back. Ever little motion sends a shiver down her spine. Unicorns have sensitive horns, Pegasi have wings. Earth ponies just loved to be touched. Any touch and it’s bliss to them. Hot spots are their ears. Something you take account of as you break your simple kiss from her to nibble gently at her ear. Another shudder is your reward.

You spot Silver from the corner of your eye. You can see her face is full blown red and she is panting some. You have never had another pony watching the action before. You silently curse the surge of adrenaline that is coursing through your veins right now. The excitement is slowly making you turned on to a point you have never felt before. Such simple acts are now dangerous and yet so addicting.

You return your attention to Diamond. You give her a gentle kiss to her forehead as you use a free hand to remove her tiara. Making sure to set it on her stand next to the bed. You then trail your kiss from her forehead and down back to her lips. This time, you can feel her push into you without your help. You smile again as you decide to step it up a notch. You gently push your tongue out and run them against her lips. You hear a small squeak of surprise from her.

That doesn't last long as she hesitantly opens her mouth. You enter in and start your search for her tongue. It wasn't hard to find as she tries to copy your movements. You soon push and wrap your tongue against hers as she lets out a low moan. You relish in this filly’s flavor. You have tasted many mares, but she tastes the sweetest for some reason.

Though you want to stay like this forever you know she can't last long so you pull away as she looks to you with lidded eyes. Panting away from her first serious kiss.

“How’re you doing?” You ask gently.

“F-Fine.” She pants out.

“Ready to move on?” She nods eagerly. “Just keep relaxed.” You instruct her.

She nods her head as you kiss her lips once more before you once again start to trail small kiss down from her lips to her chin, her chest. Every kiss sends an uncontrollable shiver through her as you slowly start to near the prize. With one last kiss to her stomach do you pull back and look at her marehood. It definitely is smaller than average mares and looks impossibly tight. Though that could mostly be from her heat, seeing as it looks rather puffy.. 

That isn't on your mind right now. You need to focus at the task at hand. You lean in and give a long lick on the inner part of her thigh. You hear another moan escape her as you continue to tease her some. Just licking around her swollen marehood but never touching it. One you’re sure she has had enough do you give one long lick to her private, making sure to spread her lips as you trail up to her button. 

The reaction is immediate and like music to your ears. She lets out a small gasp and bucks her hips. You don't let her recover though as you decide to go full force on her. You dive in with your tongue and lick every part of her with a furious pace. Her small gasp has turned into full blown screams as she uses her forehooves to try and push you into her more. 

You smile internally as you start to get into the groove. Making sure to suck on her button for a few seconds before you return to licking her. She’s panting pretty hard and can't stop her uncontrollable moans.

“I-I.. I- t-thin” You hear her trying to talk.

She doesn't get to finish as you bring her to her breaking point. She pulls your head into her pussy as you feel her walls clamp shut and a rush of liquid spill into the back of your throat. It’s rather rude to leave such a mess. So you swallow and lap ever bit of her that you can manage. Soon her orgasm dies out as she falls onto the bed exhausted.

You get up and wipe some of the fluid from your chin. “So how was it?”

“I-it was, great.” She says panting a storm.

“You ready for more?” You ask hesitantly.

She shakes her head. “I need a-a breather.” You then see her eyes travel to something behind you. “C-can you help my friend?”

You look over your shoulder and see that Silver has a hoof between her legs and is panting a storm as well. You’re surprised by this and not really sure how to think of this request. Though the piece of steel in your pants obviously had no problems with this.

“Uh..” you aren't sure how to respond. What do you have to lose? “What the hell.” You walk over to Silver as she looks up to you shocked. “You want in?” You ask her seriously.

She nods her head slowly in disbelief for a moment before you sit on the ground in front of her. You were about to gently lie her down but were surprised when she pulls away from you.

“Is something wrong?” You ask.

“I-I want to do something.” She says not looking at you.

“What would that be exactly?”

“C-Can you t-take your pants o-off?” She looks at you for a second before turning away.

You aren't sure what she is getting at, but you nod.

“Alright.” 

Slowly you unbuckle your pants and pull them off quickly. Your manhood standing at full attention. The filly now looking straight at it with wide eyes. You have had a lot of mares look at your manhood before but goddamn did it feel awkward as hell when a filly does it. You notice that she is slowly scooting closer to you. You actually freeze up a bit as you see her start to lean closer to the head.

“Silver?” You ask uneasily.

She doesn't say anything as she opens her mouth and takes the tip of your head in. You actually have to stifle a moan as this happens. She slowly licks your head as she trails down your length briefly before she returns to the head. Take more in with each bob you can't believe how well she is doing and by god is it fucking good. You see her slowly start to lie down on your left thigh as she angles your cock to remain in her mouth. 

She gently sucks on the head as you see she uses her new position to trail one of her hooves between her legs as she slowly starts to masturbate again. You can't help but feel some precum escape you at this sight. She is just lying there with her eyes closed, sucking your cock and working herself over. You can't believe how much you're enjoying this to be honest. 

But you slowly feel her start to pick up the pace as she takes a little more of you deeper and sucks a little harder. You can feel yourself getting close to the end soon. Her little moans send a shiver up your spine as the smell of her arousal fills the air. You can't hold off anymore as you bust your load into her mouth. She shows little surprise as she just continues to suck on your head until your were dry. She rubs a few more times before she gives a loud moan and shudders in place.

When she is done does she let go of your cock. You’re both panting a storm as she just looks at you with a tired smile. 

“T-That was what I always dreamed.” She admits with a blush.

You feel yourself slowly stand at attention again. 

“Don't worry, this dream isn't over yet.” You say as you pick her up and walk over to the bed. You look to Diamond. “You good to go?” She nods her head. “Good. We’re going to try something a little different.”

“What do you mean?” She asks.

You gently set Silver on top of Diamond so they are facing each other. 

“I’m going to service you both at the same time.” You inform her.

They both look to you and then each other with a massive blush. 

“W-While we’re so close together?” Silver asks.

You nod. “Don't worry. It makes it easier.”

“Alright.” Diamond relents.

You climb onto her bed behind them as you look to both of their little cunts. You honestly are still in disbelief that this is even happening. Your lack of belief isn't going to stop you. You’re as hard as steel and have thrown your morality out the window. You’re going to enjoy this little romp. You guide you cock to Diamond’s marehood and just rub your head against her soft lips. You hear her gasp some as you continue up and make contact with Silver’s next.

You’re loving their little reactions as you continue to tease them some. 

“Put it in!” You hear Diamond say with frustration.

You stop. “What do we say when we ask for something?”

She looks to you with a panicked expression. Like she is desperate to think of the answer.

“P-please?” 

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” 

You grin as you slowly start to push into her. Her eyes light up in surprise as you slide into her. Weird how the heat is actually making her looser rather than tighter. Usually for mares it makes them really tight but for Diamond you just feel yourself sink in deep. Even so much as to break past her hymen without so much as a bit of resistance.

You look down a little concerned but is seems she didn't even notice. You just shrug as you gently pull out of her and hear the little moan escape her. You don't make her wait any longer as you thrust hard into her. She lets out a small cry as she clenches her eyes shut. You slowly start to build your pace. Though it seems that she is only getting louder with every thrust she takes.

“Silver, keep her quiet. This place isn't soundproof.” You warn.

“H-How?” She asks unsure.

“Kiss her.”

She looks at you wide eyed and then back to Diamond. They both look to each other hesitantly but slowly she leans her head down and makes contact with her lips. You feel your cock twitch as they slowly start to kiss each other. Diamond actually showing Silver the ropes as you work her over. Every moan and scream are muffled from the two fillies as they make out.

“Jesus Christ.” 

You mutter under your breath as you feel Diamond walls slowly starting to tremble. She’s getting close. You keep working her harder. Using a free hand to gently massage Silver’s slowly moistening bits. You can see her eyeing you out of the corner of her eye as she is still locked lips with Diamond. This just seems to spur you forward as you drive deeper into Diamond. Suddenly her walls clamp and you hear a very loud but muffled moan trying to escape Silvers' lips. 

Slowly you can feel her little cunt trying it's best to milk your seed, but you weren't done yet. Far from it actually. You still have one more pony to satisfy and if you are going to be known for anything, it’s going to be known for never leaving a mare hanging. You gently pull yourself out of Diamond and push your cock against Silvers' lips. The slick juices smearing against her. Perfect for lubrication.

“You ready?” You ask her.

Without hesitation, she gives a nod. You try to bury yourself into Silver like you did with Diamond, but Silver isn't the same case. She’s tight as hell. It feels like you’re trying to push your dick into a pipe that is three inches too small. You grunt slightly in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Silver is panting a storm and letting out little moans. 

Finally after what felt like forever you had bottomed out. She didn't have a hymen luckily, you can only assume it was lost in a fall or something. Seeing as she wouldn't be this tight if she had sex before. Still you don't move so quickly so she can adjust a little to your size. You wouldn't be surprised if your cock ends up black and blue tomorrow, but that’s something for future you to worry about.

You gently work your way out of her as her marehood clenches against you, trying with all its might to pull you back in. With a sigh, you finally escape her depths. Letting her catch her breath for a moment you quickly thrust all the way back in. She throws her head up with a loud moan. You couldn't really stop her and Diamond is unconscious, so she couldn't stop her. So you just let it be. She isn't that loud anyways. You keep working her over. Using your hand to rub her swollen button. Each thrust and you can feel her loosen more as the juices from her sex start to lube her nicely.

You’re now slamming into her with force. Each push would elicit a small gasp as she tries her hardest to catch her breath. But you’re relentless. Pounding her little ass with as much force as you could manage but making sure not to go too overboard as well.

“I-I can't.. I-I’m.” She’s totally lost in bliss as she mutters nonsense.

You can feel the pressure building inside of her and yourself. This is going to end soon so you double your efforts as your cock is practically a blur as you slam into her. She’s gasping for air as she finally hits her peak. You feel her clamp tight onto your manhood as you forcefully pull out once more and then slam all the way to the hilt. You let go as you feel load after load paint this fillies walls white. Her insides greedily accepting all you can give. 

You let out a huge lungful of air as you then come back to reality. An earth shattering orgasm if you ever had one. After her marehood was done claiming it's prize do you pull out of her and fall onto the bed next to them. You look over to see they are still lying on top of each other and sound asleep. You always thought Silver looked cute but Diamond looks adorable when she is asleep.

You let out another sigh as you process what you’ve done. Honestly. You can't take it back now, so there is no point is thinking about it. Just a one time deal.

* * *

It was not just a one-time deal. Those two fillies practically road you through that entire weekend. As those days went on you started to give fewer fucks, so, with that in mind did you give them fucks.. Heh.. Anyways. You three have been having the time of your life. Diamonds heat died down, but that didn't mean she was done with you. She and Silver made it very clear that they enjoyed your company and would like to have a more regular relationship.

They agreed to never tell anyone of what you did together whether you agreed or not. Honestly, you accepted. These two really turned you on in ways you never realized before. Does that make you sick? Who the hell cares. You practically ran through most of the mares in ponyville. What would it mean to service a few fillies on the side?

“So you really have to go?” Diamond asks.

You look to her and nod. “Sorry, kid, I have to go and your dad said he would be back in a few minutes.”

“Can Silver and I visit sometimes?”

“Sure, I don't mind.” You say with a shrug.

 

“Alright. Well, I’m going to clean up my room some.” 

“Go ahead.” You say as she takes her leave.

You hear a knock at the door. You walk over and answer it. Oddly enough you see Filthy standing there. Why did he knock?

“Hello-”

You punch him in the face. You had to keep up appearances after all. He knows you don't like his daughter. If you suddenly cared, that might tip him off.

“Good to see you.” You say with some hate.

He laughs some from his spot on the ground. “I should’ve expected that.” He admits as he reaches into his jacket. You just stand there waiting as he pulls out another bag full of bits. “Overtime.” He says simply enough.

You snatch the bag away from him.

“Have a pleasant day, Mr. Rich.” You say smugly before taking your leave.

You couldn't wait to get home and get some much-needed rest. You were already in the middle of town when you notice a lone mare standing a few feet in front of you. One eye looking at you and the other at the sky. Her face in a scowl. 

“This can't be good.” You say to yourself. Derpy comes right up to you and takes your sleeve into her mouth. She starts to drag you away. “Where are we going?” You ask.

She spits your sleeve out before looking at you. “You and I are going to have sex! I’m tired of being seen as the cute and cuddly pony. I’m a mare! I have needs too!”

You smile. _They’ll have to call me the muffin man after this._


	6. Pumpkin Cake

You’re sitting in sugar cube corner enjoying a few cupcakes. It has been a killer working with Twilight sorting her latest shipment of books but she is paying you well and you honestly like to help Twilight. She is a very nice pony, albeit rather shy around you. The job didn't take too long but is taxing on your body. You let out a small sigh as you take another sip of your glass of malk. Though it seems that your relaxation time is coming to an end soon.

“Oh dear, how could we’ve forgotten!” You hear coming from upstairs.

“I don't know, Hunny bun, but we need to get everything ready!”

Seems the Cakes have something important going on again.

“Pinkie!” You hear them shout. 

Not a single pink blur came to their call. You hear their hooves clopping feverishly down the stairs as they round the corner and look around the store. Once they see you do they let out a sigh of relief. Mrs. Cake comes up to you panting slightly. 

“I really hate to ask you of this on such short notice but can you watch little Pumpkin for us?”

“Just Pumpkin?” You ask confused.

She nods. “Yes, She has a little cold and Pound is at a daycare with all the other little foals.”

You aren't sure how to respond, but you can see how desperate she looks.

“Um, alright. How long am I watching her?”

“Just a few hours. I’m sure Pinkie will be back soon.”

“Ok. I’ll just be here then.” You finish lamely.

She thanks you repeatedly but is cut short as Mr. Cake rounds the corner with a giant cart full of ingredients.

“Let's go, Hunny bun! We’re late enough as is!”

Soon he speeds out the store as Mrs. Cake gives one last thanks to you and follows quickly after him. You are still sitting there rather dumbstruck at all that has happened. Now you got a gig watching a foal. Weird how life gets sometimes. You shrug as you decide it’s probably a good time to check on the little tike. You make your way upstairs and enter the twins rooms. 

In her crib, you can see clearly that Pumpkin is in there just baby talking to some dolls. It’s the most adorable thing you have ever seen to be honest. Though your presence seems to not go unnoticed as she turns towards you with a squeal of delight. For some reason or another, foals think you’re the funniest thing they have ever seen. Maybe it is because you’re so tall or maybe it’s your face. You don't take it as an insult, you like to see foals happy.

You walk over to her crib and start to baby talk at her.

“Awe aren't you just the cutest little pony I have ever seen.”

She is giggling some as you wriggle your fingers to tickle her some. She continues her baby talk as you stop your attack on her. Though, now that you look at her, you start to feel a weird feeling stirring within you. This little foal is oddly making you hor-

“OK, THAT'S IT!” You shout as you look to the camera.

“What's wrong?” You director, Sal, asks.

“What's wrong? What's wrong?!” You shout. “This entire thing is wrong!”

“Just follow the script and you’ll be fine.” He says as he flips through it.

You let out a groan. “This is too weird for me, man. I mean, this is even weird for you. Can't we at least age her up? Look at her!”

You both look over to Pumpkin as she starts to teeth on those weird water ring things.

“She is totally asking for it.” Sal says.

“Come on! You can't be serious!” You are still in disbelief over this chapter.

“I am too serious! Now go and fuck that foal!”

“I will not fuck that foal!”

“You fuck that foal now!”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“No!”

“Si!”

“I will not fuck that foal and that's final!” You say with conviction.

Sal lets out a groan. “Come on, it isn't that bad. Just...” He looks over at the little foal as she rolls around giggling. “Ok, maybe it is that bad.”

“Like I said. This is too far even for you.” You say.

He lets out a sigh. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“Can we age her up some?” You ask.

He shakes his head. “Nah, this has kinda killed my mood.”

“Brainstorm?” You offer.

He nods. “Yeah, let's head back to the office and brainstorm some ideas.”

You pat Sal on the back. “Don't worry, we’ll think of another filly to fool.”

He nods sadly. “Yeah, I know we will. I just fear the day when we’ve already violated them all.”

“There are always Oc’s?” You offer lamely.

He rolls his eyes. “Yeah, right.”

“That is a pretty bad idea. Let me get you a drink and then we can hit the office.”

“A drink sounds heavenly right now.” He admits.

“Hey!”

You both turn around to see the Cutie Mark crusaders, Babs, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon looking to you both with half-lidded eyes.

You look to him with a smile as he mirrors the same. With joy, you both shout out.

“Filly orgy!”


	7. Derpy (DT & SS-verse Part 2)

You can't help the smile on your lips as Derpy drags you through the streets of Ponyville towards her home. Honestly, you’ve never thought of having sex with Derpy before. Then again, you don't think of having sex with any mare. They just kinda come up to you and be like 

_Do you know where Bonbons candy store is?_

and you’re like 

_If you want something sweet to suck on then why not come back to my place?._

You scratch your chin in thought. 

_Now that I think about it. Maybe I do proposition mares a lot? Eh, let's say it’s 50/50._

You can live with that statistic.

“So we’re really going to do this Derpy?” You ask once those thoughts settle.

She spits out your hand as she turns to you with a frown. Which you must admit looks adorable on her.

“Yes! I’m tired, work hard every day and never get a single thanks! Everypony just thinks their mail is delivered by magic! No, it’s _me_ that gets up every morning to give them their mail and packages! I’ve had this itch and you’re going to help me scratch it!” 

She finishes that and takes your hand into her mouth again as she pulls you. You pull your hand away and she turns to face you again. You take a knee as you smile at her.

“Derpy, you don't need to drag me. Like I said before, all you needed to do was ask.” You lean in and give her a soft kiss on the forehead. That seems to bring out her surprise as you just chuckle. “I gotta say that I like this new assertive Derpy, though.” You quickly smack her ass, a loud crack is heard in town. You lean into her ear to whisper. “I saw that flank destroy town hall. I have to wonder which one of us will break first?”

Derpy trembles in place with a large blush as you lean away from her with a toothy grin. This seems to make her shiver more as she quickly trots off to her home. You’re right on her tail the entire way with a huge grin on your face.

* * *

You enter into Derpy’s home. Honestly, you weren't really looking at the decor right now as this mare quickly trots up to her room. You follow her without a word as she slams her bedroom door closed behind you. You keep walking and take a seat on her bed.

“So, you come here often?” She asks.

That kinda confuses you. “Um, no?” You answer.

“Oh...”

It then goes silent. 

“Derpy, what’s the matter?” You ask seeing how nervous she is.

“Well, I might be losing my edge.” She chuckles nervously with a large blush.

This happens a lot in your line of work. The mare finally gets you into their home and then they just clam up. You get up and walk over to Derpy. Taking a knee once more. You use your hand to force her to face you. You look into one of her eyes while the other is looking at your pants. You quickly pull her into a kiss and feel her freeze up at the contact. 

You gently push your tongue into her mouth to spice it up a bit. She replies in kind as she slowly starts to build her confidence back. Before you know it, you can feel her desperately pushing back now as you both lock in an epic battle of the tongues over who will win. Though no one goes home a loser in this battle. You both pull away panting heavily now. Her eyes half-lidded as she smiles at you.

“Wow...” Is all she says breathlessly.

You smirk at her. “Wanna take this somewhere more comfortable?” You ask.

She nods enthusiastically as she flies over you and onto her bed. You quickly take off your shirt but leave the pants on. Might as well take this slow. You see Derpy is lying on her bed now, back propped up against the headboard as she looks at your exposed chest. Her face completely red.

“I’ve never seen you like this before.” Derpy giggles like a school filly. “I-I like it.”

You chuckle at her comment. Believe it or not Derpy and you are actually very close. Ever since you arrived on this planet all those years ago, she has been one of the ponies that have supported you through it all. When all these ponies ignored you at first, she always talked to you or just spent time hanging around you. She even told you stories on how she has a hard time dealing with ponies as well. Even going as far as to say that ponies in Ponyville still make fun of her.

You put a stop to that, though. It was one of the first things you did after you became friends with Celestia and Luna. You found these ponies and beat the living shit out of them. They all had read the newspaper that was released the day before telling of your close relationship with the princesses. That was enough to keep them quiet all on their own. You never told Derpy that but ever since then she has always been happier. Happy Derpy is best Derpy in your book. She helped you so you helped her.

It is because of that that you’re going to make sure to treat her right. You don't say anything as you walk over to her and take a seat next to her. You lay your hand onto her chest and gently rub down from her chest to her stomach. Her blush growing more by the second.

“T-That feels good.” She says with a content sigh.

You bring in your other hand to trail down her sides as you end at her cutie mark. You gentle squeeze it, kneading it. Giving as much attention to it as possible. You can hear small gasps come from Derpy as you play with her mark. You trail down her stomach now, ending when you feel two small protrusions. You grab one between your fingers and lightly squeeze. That gets you a moan in return. You look up and see Derpy looking at you with her half lidded eyes, a large blush covering her face.

You smile back at her as you lean in and take one of her nipples into your mouth. A squeak can be heard from her as you gently suck on it. Nibbling, licking, even pulling slightly. The moans start coming out of her now. You make sure to not leave her other nipple unattended as you pinch and pull it. You can feel the heat starting to radiate from her sex. Being so close you want to just dig in but you restrain yourself. 

You stop your work on her nipple and decide to give some attention to the other. Repeating the same technique as you had on the other. Derpy is still in her reclined positions, so you look up and see her looking down at you with half lidded eyes, baited breaths and a full blown body blush. You pull away from her now and lean up to kiss her again. 

She doesn't even hesitate as she uses the tips of her wings to guide you to her mouth. You both hungrily attack the other as your tongues twist and turn in a fiery passion that has long been ignored. Having had enough, you both pull away panting again. You would be lying if you said you weren't turned on by now. In fact, the hard on pressing against your jeans is screaming to breed this mare, but you still hold off. 

You look to one of her wings that are outstretched. You gently take it into your grasp and run your hand down the length of it till you reach the base. You can see Derpy looking at you wide-eyed now as you gently press into the wings nerve cluster. Her eyes roll back as a large moan escapes her. You can't help the smile that comes to you as you massage her wing in ways she probably has never had before. 

You can even feel the deep knots and decide to work them out while you were there. You bring your other hand into the action as you start to slowly work her other wing. The dual stimulations are making her twist and turn some as moans escaped her. The smell of her arousal is filling the air now. Once you feel the knots all taken care of do you finally pull away from her.

The look she is giving you now is one of hunger. You know very well that teasing a mare for too long gets them into a certain mood, but you always found that to be a mood you like.

“P-Pants.” Derpy says between labored breaths.

You do as she says and take your pants off. Your erection springing to life. Her eyes widen only slightly but then fall to half lidded again as she gives you a sultry look. Without another word, she pushes you onto your back and takes you member into her mouth. You have to bite your lip to stop the moan from escaping you. Derpy is taking you to the base with no problems, just looking up into your eyes the entire time. 

She is really good to be honest. She sucks, pulls and bobs with the timing of a pro. You clench your teeth from her situation.

“Jesus, Derpy.” You say under your breath.

She is now working you faster and harder. You know what she wants and you aren't going to disappoint her. You allow yourself to relax as she picks up her pace. You’re getting close and you can see the hungry look in her eyes. Once you felt close to bursting you give her a forewarning.

“Derpy, I'm close.”

She doesn't stop or slow as you feel the smile on her lips as she continues to bob up and down you length. You don't hold back as you finally hit your peak. You can feel your spunk flow into her hungry mouth as she closes her eyes and starts to suck you dry.You rest a hand on her head as you play with her ear some. She soon opens her eyes and looks up to you as she pulls off you cock with an audible pop. She giggles some at her antics while she slowly starts to climb up you.

“Y-You’re definitely not like a stallion.” She says breathlessly. She starts to rub her wet slit on the tip of your manhood. “T-They’re usually finished by now.”

You chuckle at that. The stallions here aren't known for being able to last long in bed or have great endurance. The longest stallions last is a few minutes at best and mostly can only handle one go per night. You, on the other hand, didn't earn the title of _stud_ for nothing. After the first pop, you can last a hell of a lot longer and even have as many goes as the mares want. Which during heat season is killer on your pelvis.

“You look like you want to continue?” You say with a smirk.

She gives you a goofy grin before she slowly starts to lower herself onto your cock. What you found out immediately is that she is actually rather hot inside. More so than other mares. Another thing is that she is squeezing the shit out of you as you go deeper into her. You can hear little _oh’s_ escape her every now and then until she hilts you.

You both let out a sigh of relief as she settles to the new feeling. 

“O-Oh it feels so good.” She says with a happy sigh.

She slowly raises her nice flank as you grab both her cutie marks and give a hard squeeze. She chokes back a large moan before slamming down onto your cock, burying you deep inside her.

“Oh fuck!” You say from the sudden feeling.

She leans in and gives you a kiss on the forehead before she tries to raise herself again. That is until a knock is heard coming from her door. You both freeze up as the door slowly opens. Derpy, in a panic, reaches for the blanket and tosses it over her rear where you’re clearly buried inside of her. She then lays on top of you to try and hide you. 

All you can do now is listen as Derpy looks nervously at whoever walked in.

“Mom, what is all that noise?” You cringe some inside, that’s Dinky’s voice.

“N-Nothing, muffin. J-just go back to sleep, alright?” Derpy says nervously.

You let out a grunt as the feeling of her marehood squeezes the life out of you cock. Holy hell, you can actually _feel_ how surprised she is.

You then hear something that sounds like sniffing. 

“W-What's that smell? It smells really good.”

You can feel some redness at this entire situation. You already had to deal with some fillies earlier today, this is getting ridiculous now. But you know Derpy wouldn't do anything.

“Just go to sleep, Dinky. Mommy is busy with something.” She tries to sound more motherly, but you can hear the moans she is trying to hold back.

“Are you eating muffins in bed again?” You hear a sniffing in the air. “I swear I smell something good.”

“I told you, mommy doesn't eat muffins in the bed, Dinky.”

You swear if this kid doesn't leave soon you’re are going to lose it! You love Dinky and all but holy shit Derpy’s inside are crushing the life out of your dick!

“Who’s that in bed with you?” Dinky asks.

You feel your breath stop.

“W-What, Dinky?” Derpy asks.

“I see feet. Oh! Is that who I think it is!” She sounds excited.

You then hear hooves scramble over to the side of the bed as your eyes look over and see Dinky smiling brightly at you.

“Hi!” She says happily. 

“Um, hi, Dinky.” You say nervously.

“What are you doing here in my mom’s bed?”

You think for a split second of what to say. “We’re just having a sleepover.” You answer.

“Really?”

You look to Derpy and nod. “Yeah, just a sleep over.”

You then see her lift her muzzle and sniff the air.

“Where you two making treats? I can smell something.”

“Um... Something like that. Anyways, Dinky, your mother and I are really tired and want to sleep.” You give a fake yawn. “Yeah, real sleepy.”

 

She smiles brightly at you. “Ok! See you tomorrow!”

With that does she leave back to her own room. You can't help but let out a sigh alongside Derpy as the door closes.

“That was a close one.” You say aloud. 

Derpy nods. “One second.” She flies over to the door and locks it this time. She locks eyes with you. “Round two?”

You can't help the smirk. “Come and get it.”


	8. Twilight

“This mission is not to be taken lightly. Do you understand?.” Celestia asks you.

“Command me and I shall follow without question, my princess!” You reply back while you are bowing on one knee.

“Good, now rise and follow me.” She says as she walks down the hall. You rise from the floor and follow after her without a word. “I need you to protect somepony.” Celestia informs you. “You need to treat this pony as if she is your entire world. If you find yourself in a situation where you have to choose between myself or this pony. You will choose her without a single thought.”

You contain your shock. To think that your princess actually puts this pony above herself? Who could it possibly be? You’ve not seen mane nor hoof of a noble worth more than the princess herself. Not even a dignitary would ever be put above her own well-being. You wish to question her, but you hold your tongue. She’s never steered you wrong, nor has your faith in her been abused.

“I know that must be hard for you to hear.” She stops in the middle of the hallway to face you. “You’ve been protecting me for so long. Ever since I found you in my garden all those years ago, you have become the greatest guard ever to walk the castle grounds.” 

She takes a few steps towards you. Your guard training is screaming at you to take a step back, but you know that she wants to get this close.

“You have been, much more than a guard as well.” She speaks huskily into your ear. She pulls back though before anything gets too heavy. “Now you must protect this pony. If you can complete this task, I will give you anything you desire. Retire and I will make sure that the rest of your days are lived in luxury.”

You gulp some at that. Who the hell is this pony? To think the princess would offer such a thing to you. You have seen and fought many things. None of them worth what the princess is offering you. This pony must be the creator of this world for all you know.

“Permission to speak?” You ask.

She nods. “You should know that you need not ask.”

“This is all so sudden. Who is this pony? How could they possibly mean more to me than you?”

You can only watch as she continues that smile of hers.

“Spoilers.” She giggles just before she turns away from you and continues down the hall. “We’re almost there.”

You follow again without question. Still, you can’t help but wonder who this pony is. It seems laughable to think they are worth more than Celestia herself. You are a guard, orders are orders.

* * *

The two of you stop in front of a door. Nothing too fancy, just one of the spare rooms in the castle. 

“She’s in here. Try to stay behind me and not look so scary.” Celestia says.

“You know I stand two heads taller than you, right?” You quickly realize how freely you spoke as you straighten up some.

Celestia just giggles at you. “I guess you’re right. Just, take the helmet off. She’s rather shy.”

You give a nod as you take off the custom helmet Celestia had made for you. She looks you up and down for a second and gives a few small nods.

“You know, I like you better without the armor.” She states.

You feel a slightly blush build on your face. “It’s part of the uniform, Princess.”

She arches her brow at you, a small grin now showing. 

“Hmm? Well, I think you loosen up far more when you’re not on the job.” 

You can feel her ethereal tail traveling up your thigh. You continue your stoneface as she tries to get a rise out of you. You notice her pouting slightly as she gains not a single flinch from you.

“You’re no fun.” She states.

“Not while on the job, Princess.” You respond.

She chuckles. “Such dedication. Let’s not keep our guest waiting.”

Celestia uses her magic to open the door wide open. You make sure to follow behind her and not look as intimidating. Being taller than most ponies, however, makes that nearly impossible. Your eyes scan around the room for whoever this pony is. You feel a brow raise as you spot something else entirely. There’s a little filly with her back turned to you and the princess. Many stacks of books surround her.

Celestia looks back to you, then nods her head at the filly. Wait, she isn’t implying that you’re protecting this filly? She turns back and walks over to the filly.

“How are you, Twilight.” She speaks gently.

“Great! I’ve never seen these books before!” The filly speaks up in excitement as she turns to her princess.

Celestia smiles at her. “That’s good to know. Is it alright if I pull you away for a moment. I want you to meet a good friend of mine.”

You watch as the filly nods quickly. Celestia continues smiling as she looks up at you. The filly follows her gaze as she looks at your legs. Her eyes slowly grow as she travels higher and higher. It seems to take forever just for her to get to your face. She’s just sitting there looking at you with wide eyes.

“Say hello.” Celestia urges the filly.

That snaps her out of her daze as she gives a nervous chuckle.

“I-I’m-m Twilight.” She says hesitantly.

You kneel down so you aren't as imposing. You then offer her your hand.

“Nice to meet you, Twilight.”

Twilight looks to your hand and tilts her head slightly in confusion. Celestia giggles at you a bit before she comes to help.

“It’s a custom of his people, Twilight. Place your hoof into his hand.” She speaks in her motherly voice.

Twilight hesitates as she lifts her tiny hoof up and into your hand. You forgot how tiny these ponies can be. You look down slightly at her hoof. It sits perfectly in the palm of your hand. You make sure to wrap your fingers gently around her hoof. With a few gentle shakes do you release her.

“Do you have a name?” Twilight asks.

You smile briefly. “I do, but it’s not proper for a guard to give out their name while on the job.”

Her eyes seem to grow wider. “You’re a guard?”’

You nod. “That I am.”

“Do you know my brother? His name is Shining Armor.”

You feel your mind thinking back to all the new ponies that came in for prerequisite training, to see if they have what it takes to be a guard. Shining, yes, you think you do remember that pony. For a young colt, he showed a lot of promise.

“I do. If he keeps his muzzle clean, I can see him going rather far in the guard.”

That brightens her mood considerably as she smiles at you.

“Excuse me for interrupting.” Celestia comes in. “I wanted you to meet my friend for a reason, Twilight.”

“Why’s that?” She asks.

“He’s your personal guard. He will watch over you until you are ready to face the world on your own.”

“Really?”

Celestia nod. “Really.”

She looks from her teacher, then over to you.

“So, you’re going to protect me?” She asks, taking a few steps closer to you.

You nod. “If I must, then I will.”

“What else do you do?” She asks.

You cast a glance over to Celestia for a brief second before returning to Twilight.

“If I am your personal guard. Then I can be whatever you wish. If you need someone to talk to, then I’ll be there. If you require nourishment, I will make sure you get what you need.” You notice the little filly getting far more excited than you are comfortable with. “However, I am not your personal maid either. I am above all else here to protect you. Think of me more as a friend.”

“A friend?” She looks up to you unsure. “I’ve never had a friend before.”

“I guess today is a good day to start having one.” You inform her.

Her excitement bursts out of her as she hops around you.

“I have a friend!” She repeats over and over as she continues to hop around.

You can only look over at Celestia as she grins at you.

“I never knew you were good with fillies.” She whispers so she wouldn’t catch Twilight’s attention.

You just shrug for your answer.

“Twilight.” Celestia speaks up. Twilight stopping on a dime. “I must be going now.”

Twilight gives a sad nod. “Okay.”

Celestia leans in and gives her a brief nuzzle. “I’ll be back in a few hours to start your training. Do not worry.”

That calms Twilight down as she gives the princess a nod. Celestia looks back up to her loyal guard and companion.

“Keep her safe.” 

You straighten yourself up as you look her directly in the eyes. “Understood.”

She gives a nod just before taking her leave. Now you are alone with this filly. You turn around and face the pony. She looks a might nervous than before. She’s scuffing her hoof on the ground a bit as she looks at your feet. She then looks up to face you.

“What do I call you?” She asks.

“Just call me Captain.” You answer.

She gives a few weak nods. You decide that getting to know this filly will probably put her more at ease.

“What are you reading?”

That definitely gets her attention as her horns lit up to bring a book over to her.

“Have you ever read the story about Starswirl the Bearded?” She asks.

Of course you have, but you don’t let her know that.

“I have not. Please, enlighten me.”

Her nervousness from before disappears as she quickly takes a seat on a small pillow she has. You lower yourself onto the ground in wait for all the things she wants to tell you. You find yourself caught off guards as she leans against you and levitates the books high enough for you and her to see.

“This is Starswirl the Bearded. He was known as the pony who created many of the spells that we use today.”

“You don’t say?” You decide to continue your ignorant act.

“I do say. So, this is how he first came up with the teleportation spell.”

You just smile and nod as Twilight goes about telling you how Starswirl the Bearded invented the quantum magic field. You know all this stuff already. Being the only human here, you wanted to know everything you could about pony magic. It’s one of the few things they have over you, but their magic isn’t perfect. You didn’t become the captain of the guard for nothing. 

However, you just smile and nod as Twilight talks. After a few hours or so you start to notice that her eyes are falling heavy. You look out a nearby window to see that it’s almost lunch time. When you came into this room she was already reading, was she up all night reading those books? 

“Twilight.”

She looks up at you in a sleepy haze.

“Hmm?”

“How long have you been awake?”

You can only sit there and watch as her eyes start to blink out of sync, how her body is pressing against you with more weight. 

“Not... long..”

That’s all she can manage before her eyes fall closed. The sound of light breaths fills the air. Typical, you have seen this a lot in the new recruits. They stay up all night to prepare for the exams, only to be too tired to even take them. 

“Silly filly.” You whisper to yourself.

You make sure to move slowly as to not rustle your armor enough to wake her. Gently you move your arms under her and pick her up off the ground. You walk over to the bed in the room and lay her down in the center. You watch as she tosses a little in her sleep, but she settles in just fine. You make sure to toss a blanket over her and head towards the front door. 

You walk out and close the door behind you.

“Captain, how is Twilight doing?”

You looks over and see your princess walking up to you. You make sure to face her and take a knee.

“She is asleep, my princess. I fear that her enthusiasm took the better of her.” You answer her without pause. 

You feel yourself rise against your will, the golden aura of your princess is gently wrapped around you.

“What have I said about kneeling?” She asks as you face her.

“That you wish for us to stand on even ground.” You reply.

“Then why do you continue to kneel?”

You afford yourself to smile a bit as you face her. “If I were not to kneel, then I would continue to stand on higher ground.”

She chuckles a bit at your joke.

“I guess I will allow it then.”

You give her a standing bow.

“In all seriousness. I do it to show my appreciation and respect, Princess.”

When you rise you see that the princess is now only a few inches away from you.

“You know, I don’t have anything to do and if Twilight is asleep...”

You make sure to keep your stone face on. You know what your princess is looking for, but, what about Twilight? Celestia noticed how your eye flicked towards the door for a brief moment. She just grins at you.

“What’s this? You like her that much?”

You continue to face your princess.

“It’s my job to watch over her.” 

While your answer is the truth, you may not be telling the whole truth. You just met that filly, but you get this odd urge to protect her. The way she acts and the way she talks. It kinda reminds you of yourself. Being rather awkward, but when you talk about something you know, you can’t get yourself to shut up about it. A side that only your princess has seen. 

Celestia rolls her eyes at you.

“Come, I will set a guard to watch over her.”

You looks back at the fillies door and then back to your princess.

“I’m sorry, Princess.”

You take a few steps away from her and take your place in front of Twilight’s room. Celestia gives you a look of surprise. It then melts away as she walks up to you. You don’t get time to react as she presses her lips against yours. You feel her tongue push into your mouth as you melt into this moment. She pulls away from you before you could enjoy yourself too much.

She giggles as you face her as if nothing’s happened.

“I knew I picked the right guard to watch over her.”

“You’ve always praised me for my dedication.” You answer her seriously, but a bit of a playful tone comes in. “As well as my endurance.”

She giggles at that. “For good reason.” She turns and starts walking down the hall. “I will be back in the few hours. Twilight should be up by then.”

You give her a nod in confirmation as she goes on her way. As soon as she leaves your sight do you let out a sigh of relief. You really wanted to take the princess up on her offer. It’s a fleeting thing, but you are dedicated. The princess told you to protect this filly and you intend to do just that.

* * *

“Captain?” You hear a small voice call from inside the room.

You do not pause as you turn around and walk into the room. You look over to the bed and see Twilight is wide awake.

“You called?”

You notice a sense of relief wash over her as she looks at you. She then looks around a bit in some confusion.

“Why am I in bed?”

You close the door behind you and walk to the front of her bed.

“You were tired from your late night studies. I put you to bed so that you could rest.”

She looks at her hooves in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry for having made you do that.” She whispers.

“No apologies required.”

You hear a small growl leave her, she wraps her hooves around her stomach as her face turns red. You chuckle a bit at her reaction.

“It seems that you are hungry. Please, tell me what you want.”

“Anything is fine.” She says quickly.

You raise a brow. “Is that so? How would you like your meat cooked?”

She reels back in shock as she looks at you.

“M-Meat?” You nod. “Ponies don’t eat meat!”

“You said anything.”

“Anything a pony would eat!” She shouts.

You just chuckle at her as you rest a hand on her head. The action instantly calming her.

“I’m just teasing you, Twilight.”

She lets out a huff. 

 

“Friends don’t make fun of the other.” She says bitterly.

“Really? Well, your teacher and I like to tease each other from time to time.” You state matter of factly. 

“Really?” She looks surprised.

You nod. “Yup.”

She probably doesn’t need to know that your “teasing” was mostly done in bed. Still teasing nonetheless. You walk over to the door.

“I will inform the chefs that you would like a salad.” 

She quickly scrambles out of bed.

“Wait!” She hops off and stands by your side. “M-Maybe I should come with you? I still don’t know where everything is and it would be nice to learn how much the castle has to offer.”

Ponies aren’t very good at lying. Celestia seems to be the only pony that can lie without you knowing. You can see that from the look Twilight is giving you that she is afraid. She seemed well enough on her own before meeting you. So what’s changed?

“I see no reason for you to remain in your room.” You inform her. 

She tries to trot past you, but you stick your leg out to stop her. When she looks down to her chest to see your foot, she looks back up at you. 

“Is something wrong?” She asks.

You kneel down so you can face her properly.

“You need to understand something, Twilight. When we leave this room, there’s a chance that you could be in danger.” That seems to catch her attention. “I am here to make sure that you will never come to harm, but you need to listen to me. If I say run, you run. If I tell you to hide, you hide. If I say to stay behind me, you stay behind me. Even if the princess herself orders you to leave me, you need to ignore her.”

You can see the confusion and unsure look in her eyes. 

“W-Why? How could I ever ignore the princess?” She asks.

You set your hand onto her withers. “Twilight, there’s so much about this world you still aren’t aware of. The thing about having a friend is that you need to trust them. Even if what they say is crazy, you need to trust that they are doing is for your best interests.”

She locks eyes with yours. “Does the princess know about this?”

You nod. “I know she would understand. She trusted me to protect you, that should say far more to you than just my word. I love and respect the princess. It’s because I love and respect her so much that I’m telling you this.”

Twilight takes a few seconds to take in everything you’ve said. When she looks back into your eyes she gives you a nod.

“I understand. You’re my friend and I trust you.”

You pat her on the head. “Good girl. Now, when we leave this room, I want you by my side at all times.”

She gives another nod.

“Alright, let’s get you something to eat.”

* * *

And the rest, as they would say, is history. Twilight would always invite you into her room to listen to what she learned that day or about the many things she’s read. You would sit there and listen, not because that was your job, but because you actually felt something for this filly. Your day to day before then was rather boring. You would train the new recruits and file some paperwork. 

There were those few times where Celestia would call you to her chambers, but as much as you’d wish for that to be more often than not, it sadly was a fleeting thing. You never really talked to the other guards, as you are their captain, they tend to treat you more as their superior than a possible friend. So to watch over this filly, who is so curious about you and actually wants to get to know you. Well, you found that maybe you do have a bit of a soft spot for fillies.

And that’s how it’s kinda been for you around the castle. You watch over Twilight, listen to her talk about something she learned and then talk about other things. She is a very smart filly, far past the others in intelligence and raw talent. Twilight is a few years older now, which isn’t much seeing as she got her cutie mark at an insanely young age. You can only guess that she’s about nine or ten right now. 

You would ask, but most ponies ignore age questions for some reason. However, something just doesn’t seem right today. You’ve been standing at the front of Twilight’s door in wait for her to rise with the sun. A custom you found that she was quite fond of. Yet today is not like the others. Your guard training is starting to question why she hasn’t left her room yet. 

You want to investigate, but she also did train pretty hard yesterday. Perhaps she is just tired? You don’t know and you aren’t really sure what to do. You want to do what Celestia asked you, but if Twilight is asleep, you wouldn’t want to disturb her. Well, you are a guard. Unlike every single guard in this place, you don’t have hooves. Which means you have plus nine to stealth. You can probably sneak in and just make sure she is alright, then leave without her ever knowing. That’s a good idea.

You quietly make your way into her room. The thin rays of the rising sun making their way past the closed curtain over the windows. You can barely see the outline of a large lump in the center of the bed. As you focus your eyes, you notice a faint glow is coming from under the blankets. Is she practicing again? This wouldn’t be the first time you’ve caught her practicing in her room.

You shake your head as you walk over to her bed and throw her blankets off.

“Twilight, what did I say abo-” Your voice dies.

You look down and see Twilight is covered in a cold sweat. A look of pure pain on her face as she writhes around in silent agony. Her horn is light in a soft glow and her eyes are firmly shut. 

“Twilight!” You yell as you shake her gently. “Twilight, what’s wrong!?”

You see her eyes crack open as she looks at you, tears starting to build at the corners of her eye. She can’t even speak as she pants slightly.

“Shit!” 

You have no idea what is happening right now. You pick her up into your arms and take her to the only pony you know that would be able to help her. You run out of her room and towards Celestia’s room. The guards standing at the front of her door don’t say a word as you lock eyes with them. The simple look being enough to make them stand down. You kick open Celestia’s door without care.

You walk into her room and see her quickly walk into the room from her bathroom.

“Captain, what is the meani-” She looks and sees Twilight in your arms. 

“What’s happening to her?” You ask.

You see Celestia try and pick up Twilight with her magic, but it never makes contact. Celestia with a raised brow walks over to you so she can see Twilight. You can see that she is thinking something.

“Princess.” 

“Take Twilight back to her room.” Celestia says.

“What’s wrong with her?” You ask.

“Nothing I can help her with. She needs rest.”

You look at the princess in shock.

 

“Is there nothing we can do? Just look at her!”

You look down and see Twilight’s face is morphed in that look of pain. You look up at Celestia as she shakes her head.

“Let her rest, Captain. She’s going to be in pain for a few weeks.”

You start to feel your anger build, but you suppress it. You quickly walk out of the room with Twilight in your arms. If the princess can’t help her, then you will.

* * *

You’ve been sitting by Twilight’s bedside as you read through many books. Not a single one of them have any information about what Twilight has. It’s like she has some kind of new disease. Yet, Celestia knew about it. Is there really nothing you can do to help ease her pain?

“C-Captain.” You hear a whisper.

You look over and see Twilight is looking at you.

“How are you feeling, Twilight?”

Twilight reaches her hooves out at you, tears starting to fall.

“Captain, Captain.” She repeats in a strained voice.

You feel your teeth grit together. You get up from your seat and sit by Twilights side on her bed. You lean over some so she can wrap her hooves around your neck.

“I-It hurts.” You hear her cry past her tears. “Captain, it hurts.”

It’s breaking your heart so much right now to see her like this.

“I know, Twilight. I don’t know how to help you.” You lean back so you can face her. “Where does it hurt?”

She starts to pant harder as she moves a hoof closer to her thigh. You look down and spot a damp looking mess underneath her tail. You then notice that she moves the hoof from her thigh, up to her glowing horn. Wait, why is it glowing?

“Twilight, are you casting magic?” She shakes her head. “So your horn and your thigh hurts?”

She shakes her head. “L-Lower.”

You feel your stoneface come back.

“How low are we talking?”

Even with her pain you can see her cheeks become red.

“Pretty low.”

Your mind is drawn to one conclusion, but it doesn’t make sense? Your only thought is that she is going into heat, but even with her cutie mark, ponies don’t go into heat around this age. So what the hell is happening to her? It sounds like she’s in some kind of magically induced heat. You facepalm as you quickly set Twilight down and walk over to a book on unicorns. 

You know you read this somewhere before. Ah ha!

_“When a filly or mare has a magical outburst, the results can lead to them going into heat earlier than expected. This is not very common, as most fillies and mares have limited magical aptitude. However, some of the more talented ponies have been known to fall into this heat, also known as Starswirl sickness. The effect has been known to last as long as a typical heat or even send colts into early puberty. It’s recommended that the pony in question gets lots of sleep and under no circumstances should cast a spell, as this can cause unexpected simulation.”_

You set the book down.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” You whisper. This kid's got Starswirl sickness. 

“Captain.” You hear Twilight call again. “Captain.”

You quickly return to her side.

“You alright, Twilight?”

She shakes her head. “I-It still hurts.”

You clench your teeth again.

“I know, you’ll just have to bare with it for awhile.”

“W-Why? What’s happening?”

“You have Starswirl sickness.” You inform her. “There’s nothing I can do.”

“Y-You said you would protect me.” She cries out as he tears flow. “You said you were my f-friend.”

“I am your friend, Twilight.”

“Why aren’t you helping me?” She asks.

You bite your lip. “I-I don’t even know if what I know could help you.” You admit.

She grabs you with her hooves. 

“P-Please... Please try anything!”

You cringe at how much pain she is in. You’re not sure what to do right now. Celestia did order you to keep her safe, but, is this right? You look down at Twilight as she looks at you with a pleading look. Alright, the guard has trained you for some shit, but, you gotta do what you have to.

“Alright, Twilight. I’ll try and help you.”

You can see the relief wash over her at the thought of getting better.

“W-What do I do?” She asks.

“Just, lay on your back.” You instruct her.

She does so and you get into bed next to her. You pray that this will work, otherwise you will personally leave the guard. You place your hand on her stomach as she locks up at your touch.

“Relax.”

She does so as you travel down her stomach and quickly get to the problem. She looks a little uncomfortable so you wrap your left arm behind her head so you can pull her closer to your chest. Your right hand is now in an area it shouldn’t be. Twilight is leaning her head against you as she continues to pant. 

“What are you doing?” Twilight asks.

“I’m going to help relieve some of the pain.” You tell her. “If it hurt, then let me know.”

You move your middle finger down her thigh. You then feel it press up against something rather puffy. Twilight reacts immediately as she moans into your chest. You don’t pause as you slowly start to rub her swollen marehood. You can feel her little clit wink out every time your middle finger passes over her. Each time Twilight gives a moan of satisfaction.

You move back over her marehood and gently prod her with the tip of your finger. This causes Twilight to arch her back as she pants harder. You can see that this filly isn’t in any more pain. So at least there is some good coming out of this. You start to pick up the pace in your rubbing. Twilight is squirming in your hold some, but you hold her firmly so you can finish your job. 

As soon as you notice her on the peak, you insert a second finger in by less than an inch. She lets out a loud gasp as a torrent of her juice coats the sheets under her. You make sure to give her a few slowly rubs on her clit to help drain out whatever is left from her. All you can do is hold Twilight as she shakes in your arms. 

“W-What was that?” Twilight asks you.

“Nothing you need to worry about. How do you feel?”

She gives you a sleepy smile.

“I don’t feel the pain anymore.”

“Good.” You let go of her and rise from the bed. “You need to get washed up.” You inform her.

“Ok.” She climbs out of bed and walks towards her bathroom, but before she enters she turns around to face you. “Thank you, Captain. You’re a true friend.”

“Don’t mention it.” You reply as she closes the door to the bathroom behind her. 

You strip the sheets from her bed and toss them into the corner for the maid to clean up. This isn’t something you usually do, but you need to focus your mind on something. This is unbelievable. True, what you did helped Twilight, but at what cost? She’s just a kid and you did something that’s criminal on your world. You let out a sigh as you look down at Twilight’s now clean bed. 

Well, you might as well head out and stand guard. You walk out of her room and bump into something. You look down and notice your princess is standing there. 

“I wanted to see how Twilight was doing.” She states. “From the sounds of it, she is doing better than I would’ve expected.”

This is odd. Your princess is not speaking in a tone that would either suggest you were in trouble or that she is pleased. 

“I did my job.” You answer.

“Dedicated as always.” Celestia turns away and walks off down the hall.

You aren’t sure what to think. You can only assume that you aren’t in any trouble, but that still doesn’t help take away this deep feeling of wrongness. What you did isn’t legal here in Equestria either. Still, your princess is turning a cheek to this? It’s better to ignore this, you still have a filly you need to watch over.

* * *

It seems that after the time you two shared together, she either didn’t remember much or just never talked about it. The fact is that she was better after that one time, so your days returned to normal. Twilight is much older now, if you were to guess then you would assume she is around fourteen or so. She’s growing into a very smart and beautiful mare. 

“Captain!” Twilight shouts as she tackles into you.

You remain standing as you wrap your arms around her.

“What have I told you about doing that?” You ask.

She giggles. “Not while you’re on the job.”

“So how have things been going with you?” You ask her. “It seems like you’re so busy nowadays.”

You notice her blushing at you as you set her down.

“I’ve just been practicing some things.” She says as she looks up at you. “Captain, if you aren’t busy later, can you help me with something?”

You give her a nod. “I still have a duty to watch over you. So that shouldn’t be a problem.”

Her smile is as large as ever as she giggles to herself. Something comes to mind as she looks a bit alarmed.

“I forgot that I need to see the princess in a few minutes. See you later, Captain!” Twilight says as she runs off.

You can only give her a wave goodbye as you turn back to face the recruits. You notice that Shining Armor is standing there, his peers are looking at you trying to hold back some kind of laugh. You feel your softer features harden.

“Did I give any of you permission to rest?!” You shout as they all straighten up. “Then get back to trotting! I don’t want to see any of you back here until those balls of yours drop!” You see them start trotting off, but you call out to one in particular. “Armor!” 

He turns to face you as you snap your fingers in front of you. He comes trotting up and stands at attention.

“Sir?” He looks at you questioning.

“Your sister seems to be growing.” You look into his eyes. “She’s not the only one. I think it’s time I put you to the test.” Shining remains silent. “Let’s see how you can handle your squad. I’m assigning you as the team leader. You keep those colts in line. If I so much as see a single hoof out of sync, you’ll be the pony to blame.”

You can see a certain fiery determination in Shining’s eyes.

“Sir, yes sir!” He shouts as he gives a salute.

“Enough, catch up with your squad and give them the news.” Before Shining can leave you speak out once more. “Also, let them know that training is over for the day when they’re done with their lap. Think of it as a bit of free time to celebrate your promotion.”

He gives another nod and trots off. You feel a sinister smile build inside of you. It’s good to know that Shining can’t tell when you’re lying. That free time is just a ruse to put him to the test. His friends are going to want him to drink and celebrate. Tomorrow will tell you if he deserves to be a leader or just another follower. You turn on your heels and head to Twilight’s room, you have nothing else to do, so you might as well wait.

* * *

You walk into Twilight’s room to wait for her. You know that Spike should be in here. However, you find that something is actually different as you look around the room. You notice Spike is setting up a single table with various different things. All in all, it looks rather fancy.

“What’s with the spread?” You ask him.

Spike looks over at you. “I don’t know. Twilight told me to set this all up.”

You think over as to why she would have Spike set this up. Perhaps this is for a celebration of some kind? This wouldn’t be the first time Twilight has invited you to her room in celebration over something she’s learned. You feel something tap your leg as you look down at Spike. You notice that he is trying to hand you something.

“What’s this?” You ask as you take it from him and examine it.

“Twilight told me to tell you to wear that.” He goes back to setting things up.

You feel a brow raise as you look over a rather nice looking suit. This is odd, you only get dressed up for fancy dinners with the princess. Even then you would only wear your decorated uniform. This looks like a proper tuxedo. Whatever Twilight is planning must be rather important if she expects you to wear this monkey suit. You decide to play along, seeing as Twilight can get rather emotional when things aren’t perfect. 

Getting dressed doesn’t take you long. Taking off the armor is easier than putting it on and you've put on a suit before. So all in all the entire setup is done in less than five minutes. You will admit that not being in your armor makes you feel off, but you tie off your sword's hilt to your side. At least that piece of steel makes you feel better.

You walk out of the bathroom to see that Spike is no longer around and the entire room is dimly lit. As you walk into the main room you feel as if something isn’t right. You quickly turn around and catch Twilight as she tackles you from above. You maintain your balance as she giggles like mad.

“~I almost got you~” She says in a singsong voice.

“Almost.” You admit.

As you set Twilight down you notice that she’s actually dressed. She’s wearing a very simple dress that really fits her personality. You notice a hint of makeup on her face as well. 

“Why are you dressed up?” You ask her. “Is this another tea party?”

You remember when Twilight would throw tea parties just between the two of you. Those were not as bad as they sound. You face Twilight and see that she is blushing heavily.

“Not exactly.” She locks eyes with yours. “May I ask you something, Captain?”

You nod. “You may.”

She shifts on her hooves uneasily. “Um, there’s a dance coming up and I was wondering if you were busy Saturday?”

Is Twilight asking you to her school dance? A few years back Celestia enrolled Twilight into public school to help her learn some basics about Equestria. Twilight use to get bullied a lot, you were able to put a stop to most of it, but not all. It was a double-edged sword as well. Most ponies kept their distance from her and she never really showed any concern over that. You were her friend and that’s all she cared about.

“Isn’t there any colt that you’re interested in?” You ask her.

She seems to blush more and shakes her head.

“I just would like it if you went.” She says.

Well, you don’t see a reason to deny her request. You actually feel honored that she would consider you as a partner for her dance. You give her a smile.

“Of course I’ll go with you to the dance.”

Her nervousness dies away as she trots past you and takes a seat at the heavily decorated table. You feel a brow raise as she points to the seat across from her.

“We have a few days to practice!” She says with joy. “First we need to display proper manners and then we’ll need to practice dancing.”

You shake your head. This doesn’t surprise you one bit.

“Twilight, I’m the captain of the guard. I know proper manners and I know how to dance.”

She looks surprised.

“You do?”

You nod. “Celestia asks me to dance with her every Grand Galloping Gala. Seeing as we’re the only two creature that match the others height.”

“So you know how to do all this?” She asks.

You nod once more. “Yes.”

“Will you teach me?”

You shake your head. “Twilight, this is your first dance. It’s normal to go in ill-prepared.”

That seems to get her nervous. 

“I would rather practice.”

You let out a sigh as you take a seat across from her.,

“I’ll teach you how to act during dinner, but I’m not going to teach you how to dance.” You state.

“Why?”

You smile. “It’s not a first dance unless someone is embarrassed.”

She puffs out her cheeks as she pouts.

“Or I can leave and teach you nothing.” You add.

She rolls her eyes.

“Fine.”

You smile as you look at the plates in front of you.

“Alright, so listen carefully.”

* * *

You decided to forgo the military dress and wear something a bit more formal. You’re already finish getting dressed and simply wait in front of the castle for Twilight to show up. You feel this odd sense of nervousness deep down inside of you. You’ve never gone to a school dance before, but that shouldn’t matter much. You rely on your guard training to kick in as you suppress your emotions and try to act calm.

Luckily for you, the wait isn’t long. Twilight walks out of the castle dressed in the same manner you found her a few days before. Her dress simplistic but altogether fitting her style perfectly well. Her mane and coat have a noticeable shine to them as well. All in all, she’s looking rather nice. 

“You ready?” You ask her.

She nods with a noticeable smile as she stands by your side. The both of you walk down the streets of Canterlot towards her school. There isn’t much to say about the walk there. The two of you talked about random thing, ponies looked at you both, no big whoop. The both of you walk into the decorated cafeteria. It looks like the standard things you would see at a dance. Balloons, punch, streamers and things.

You aren’t that impressed, seeing as you’ve been around the princess for so long, but Twilight has stars in her eyes as she looks around. You just smirk a bit at her youthful nature. 

“What should we do first?” Twilight looks at you.

You shrug. “Whatever you want.”

 

You notice that blush come back as she faces you.

“I-I think I want to dance.” 

You give a nod as you point her over to the dance floor. You can see Twilight looking around nervously, most of the ponies having noticed the both of you. She looks at you unsure on how to proceed.

“How does this work?” She asks.

You chuckle a bit at that. It makes sense, Twilight’s head is barely at your waist, so it’s understandable why she wouldn’t know what to do.

“Give me your forelegs.” You tell her. You can see her cast you an unsure glance. “Trust me.”

That seems to calm her as she lays one forehoof into one hand and then gently hops up as she rests her remaining hoof into your other hand. This give you a bit of wiggle room, but she’s still rather short, her head going to your chest at best. You decide to wrap her hooves around your waist and then wrap your arms around her back. This helps greatly increase her balance. You can hear the snickering of a few ponies in the distance.

Twilight’s blushing some. “Ponies are laughing.” She states.

“Who cares?”

Twilight looks up to see you smirking at her. That calms her down as she smiles at you.

“Follow my lead.” You inform her as you start to take your first steps.

She’s a little shaky, but soon she starts to fall into a rhythm. The two of you aren’t going to win any awards, but it’s not about winning anything. You feel a sense of pride inside of you as you see the joyful look Twilight gives you as the two of you dance together.

“This isn’t as hard as I thought it would be.” Twilight whispers as she rests her head against your chest.

“I think it’s because you’re a natural.” You compliment.

“Really?” You give a nod. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” You then hear a small growl leave her. You smile a bit. “Want to get something to eat?”

“No!” You feel Twilight hold you tightly. “Just a little while longer.”

You have no reason to deny her as you continue your simple back and forth with her.

* * *

Everything so far is going perfectly. Twilight and you are now sitting at a table as you both share a meal. The smile on her face couldn’t possibly grow any larger. 

“Isn’t this just the saddest thing you’ve ever seen.” You hear a voice call out.

You notice Twilight’s ears pin back as she looks at the table. You look over to see a well-dressed pony with rather plain features. Two stallions are by her side.

“Yeah, to think Twilight couldn’t find a date to the dance.” One of the males says.

“She probably had to order this guard to go with her.” Another laughs.

Bullies. A large part of you wants to deck them in the face. However, they are still minors. You look over and see a slight waver in Twilight’s eyes.

“Let’s go, Twilight.” You whisper to her.

She gives a shallow nod as the both of you rise from your seats. You hope that those three don’t say anything, but that wish isn’t granted.

“An ugly pony like you will never have a special somepony.” The mare says in a taunt.

You look over and see the tears Twilight is desperately trying to hold back. Yeah, fuck that shit. You turn around and face the three. Each of them giving you a raised brow.

“Sunlight Wilt?” You ask the mare. She nods. “Didn’t I put your mother in the dungeon for selling her body like a whorse?”

You notice everyone in the room looking your way now, many ponies that heard you are snickering at this bit of news.

“W-What?!” She shouts.

You nod. “Yeah, caught her giving head to some stallion in an alleyway.”

Now that gets all the ponies laughing. You focus your gaze to one of the stallions.

“Pretty sure I had to give a few fines to your drunk of a father.”

That makes the stallion freeze up as well. Yeah, being a guard for this many years means you know ponies. You look at the other stallion with a raised brow, but he bolts off before you can say anything. The entire dancehall is now snickering as the two you’ve just roasted stand there in total shock. You turn on your heels and return to Twilight. You can see her eyes looking at your widely. 

“Shall we?” You off her your hand.

She smiles widely at you as she rests a hoof into your hand.

* * *

Twilight didn’t want to stay at the dance anymore. So instead you and her walked back to the castle. Not much was said between the two of you, but Twilight never left your side as you walked down the streets of Canterlot. Soon you are at her room. 

“Today’s was rather fun.” You say.

She nods but doesn’t say anything as she faces the floor.

“Do you need anything else?” You ask.

You see her face you with a bit of a waver in her eyes. 

“C-Captain, can you come inside for a bit?” She asks.

You don’t question her. “Sure.”

You walk into Twilight’s room as she closes the door behind her. You see her walk over to her bed and take a seat on it. You just stand in wait, but see her pat the spot next to her for you to join her. You follow her lead and sit next to her as she thinks over something. You make sure not to speak, as it seems she has something she wants to tell you. She looks up at you.

“Captain, I want to thank you. For protecting me.” She says.

“No need to thank me.”

She shakes her head as she blushes heavily. “Y-You’ve been watching over me for so long. Keeping me safe and being a really good friend. I was wondering if you would do something for me?”

“Anything.”

Twilight doesn’t say anything as she quickly darts forwards. The two of you meeting in a simple kiss. Your guard training helps you suppress the sudden shock of this. Twilight pulls away with a large blush as she faces you. You can see her trying to say something.

“I-I never forgot.” She states. 

You feel the hair on the back of your neck stand on end.

“W-what do you mean?” You feel yourself stutter.

She scoots closer to you.

“I remember when you helped me with my Starswirl sickness.” You can feel her pressing against you as she starts to pant. “I-I know it wasn’t what you wanted, so I stayed quiet about it.”

You aren’t sure what to say. So this entire time she’s been keeping what the two of you did a secret?

“Why are you telling me this?” You ask.

You feel her gently squeeze your hand.

“I-I need you help again.”

You can see the sultry look in her eyes and can feel the sweat on her hooves. A bit of a scent is in the air as well.

“You’re in heat?” It sounds more like a statement than a question.

She nods. “I-I know I’m not much to look at, but, please.”

You feel hurt that she would say something like that about herself. You face her properly and place a hand on her cheek.

“Twilight, you’re beautiful.” You say honestly.

She looks down at the floor. “You don’t need to lie anymore.”

You bring her back to facing you.

“I never lie, Twilight. You trust me, right?”

She nods as the two of you lock eyes with each other.

“I’ll help you, Twilight. Not because it’s my duty, but because you’re my friend.”

You can see her eyes glisten as she hugs you tightly.

“Thank you.”

You chuckle a little.

“Don’t thank me yet.” You start to feel a sense of dread. “We still have some work to do.”

You can see Twilight blush as she lets you go. 

“I’ll follow your lead.” She says.

You give her a nod. Well, you might as well do this right. You reach over and get to the back of Twilight’s dress. You unzip it for her and slowly start to help take off her clothes. She understand what you’re doing as she uses her magic to help take some of your clothing off as well. You get her clothes off in a few minutes. Twilight seems to have a problem taking your clothes off, so she lets out a huff and uses her magic to teleport them away. 

You notice how she is examining your body. This is after all the only time she’s ever saw you like this. With the exception of Celestia, she’s the only other pony to have seen you naked. You notice that her nervousness is growing now as she looks you in the eyes.

“W-What now?” She asks.

“You need to lay on your back.” You inform her.

She does so without pause. You can already see that between her legs is a puffy looking marehood that’s slightly winking. Definitely in heat. You place your hand on her stomach and gently rub, you want her to be as relaxed as possible. Your simple shows make Twilight sigh in content. You then move from her stomach to her hindquarters. You gently kneed her cutie mark as her panting increases. 

You get ready to make this experience the best possible for her. You lean your head in and run your tongue up her marehood and gently flick your tongue when it meets her clit. A moan leaves Twilight as you do this. You don’t leave her waiting as you get to work. You make sure to be gentle as you stimulate her. Her moans fill the air as you feel her hooves rest on the back of your head. 

“C-Captain, I-I think..”

You can hear a certain plea in her voice, so you pick up the pace to bring her over the edge. You hear her give a suppressed moan as a torrent of her fluids come crashing into your mouth. You lap up as much as you can handle as you help her ride out her orgasm. After you feel that the most of it is over you look up and see Twilight looking at you in amazement.

“How do you feel?” You ask her.

“G-Great.” She answers.

“Good.”

There’s more that needs to be done. Sure you made her orgasm, but a mare in heat requires a bit more than just some foreplay. You can feel your erection is already at full mast. At least someone is taking joy in this. You climb onto the bed while Twilight is still laying on her back. You can see that she is looking directly at you penis.

“Is that what’s going inside of me?” Twilight asks. You nod. “It looks rather big.” She says nervously.

“Don’t worry, Twilight. I’ll be gently.” You say.

Her eyes lock with yours again. “I trust you.”

You give her a nod as you get on your knees and move a bit closer to her. You grab her by both of her hocks and drag her rump a little higher into the air. Your cock presses against her marehood as you do this. Twilight give another moan as a shiver runs up your spine. you let go of her legs and line up your manhood. You rub the tip of your head between her folds to help coat some of her juices onto yourself. 

This teasing is causing Twilight to fidget, but you want to make sure that this is an experience she won’t regret. You push slightly into her as she gasps a bit. You move one of your hand to the dock of her tail and the other wraps around her back. You know that she has a hymen, so it’s better to get this over with. You don’t warn her as you thrust into her suddenly. A yelp of pain escapes her as you look down to see a bit of blood flowing onto her bed. 

“Ow, ow, ow.” Twilight whispers to herself.

“Nothings worse than trying to brace for it.” You say as you hold her close. “Let me know when it stops hurting.”

You can feel her marehood trying to compensate to your size, each contraction is causing you to winch slightly. These mares have that freakish ability to control the muscles in their pussy. While Twilight may not be doing it on purpose, she is definitely making it hard on you to keep your composure.

“I-I think I'm alright.” Twilight says.

“Sorry about that.” You say.

She leans up and gives you a peck on the lips.

“I-I knew that it would have to happen.”

“Are you ready for more?” You ask.

She nods and you start to withdraw from her. She wraps her forehooves around your neck as she lets out a moan. You gently push back inside of her and repeat the process. You can feel that every time you pull out her body will try and pull you back in. Then as you thrust into her it would relax and let you go in deeper each time. Twilight can only moan in delight as you start to pick up your pacing.

You look down and see Twilight blushing as she connect eyes with you.

“D-Does it feel as good for you as it does for me?” Twilight asks.

You nod as you start going faster.

“It does.”

 

She leans up as the two of you lock lips. You can feel her tongue enter into your mouth as she pulls you closer to her body. You continue to give her what she needs as your lips move away. Twilight is looking into your eyes as she pants and moans. 

“I-I think I’m about to come again.” Twilight says breathlessly.

You’re not too far away from her either. With how tight she is and how much her heat is making her contract, you’re surprised she didn’t squeeze the life out of you minutes ago. You decide to get her over the edge again as you now start pounding into her. Her moans are now turning into loud screams as she tries to pull you as close to her as possible. 

“I-I’m-m.” Twilight tries to speak but is too far gone to get any words out straight.

Now it’s time to end this. You move your one hand that was at the dock of her tail up to her clit and press down as hard as you can. You hear Twilight’s breath catch as her body tenses up. You feel the flush of liquid rush past your cock as her marehood grips onto you with all its strength. That’s enough to get you to peak as you let loose deep inside of her. All you can do is hold yourself off of Twilight as her marehood milks whatever it can out of you. 

The two of you look into the others eyes as you pant heavily. After a few minutes, you withdraw from Twilight. You can still see her clit wink out every so often as bits of you cum leak out. You sit at the edge of the bed as Twilight continues to rest on her back.

“T-Thank you.” She says.

“No need to thank me.” 

“I know that you aren’t interested in me.” Twilight says. “Still, I’m happy to know that I have a friend like you.”

You let out a sigh. She isn’t wrong. You like her, but not in that way.

“I love and care about you, Twilight.” You say.

You feel her kiss your cheek as she wobbly takes a seat next to you. 

“I love you too.” She says. “So what happens now?”

“We get cleaned up.” You answer.

“That’s not what I meant.” She deadpans.

“Well, I guess we go back to our usual lives.” You answer.

You feel Twilight rest a hoof onto your knee.

“If I ever need a friend like you again, to help me with anything, can I count on you?”

You give her a smile. “That’s not even a question.”

She smiles at you as she nuzzles you gently.

“Thank you, for everything.”

You wrap your arm around her.

“Again, there’s no reason to thank me..”

* * *

Twilight holds onto you tightly as she cries into your chest.

“I’m going to miss you.” She says sadly.

You smile at her, even though deep down you know something’s wrong.

“You heard the princess. She said you’ll be back in Canterlot in no time.”

“But why do I have to do this? Can’t someone else check on the preparations for the summer sun celebration?”

You want to agree with her, but Celestia has the final say in everything.

“Come on, Twilight. Think of this as an adventure.” You try to cheer her up.

She looks up at you. “I-It’s just the first time I’ll be going somewhere without you.”

You also feel wrong about that as well, but you keep your smile on for her.

“Twilight, you’re the strongest magic user I know. You can keep yourself safe.” She seems to deflate some. “Spike’s going with you.” You add. “You’ll be fine.”

That cheers her up a bit. 

“I just wish you were going too.” She says sadly.

You pat her on the head.

“We’ll see each other again, I promise.” You say.

She locks eyes with yours and can see the sincerity in them. That’s all she needs to hear as she nods back.

“Alright, I’ll see you later.” She says as she walks over to the chariot.

You can only smile and wave as she takes off into the sky. As soon as she’s out of sight do you go back to your stoic guard look. You’ll miss her. The two of you never got into a relationship, but she is a true friend to you. You’ve been protecting her since she was a filly, now she’s a full grown mare. You feel a wing settle on your shoulders. You look over to see Celestia facing you.

“I know it’s hard, Captain, but Twilight will be fine.” She smiles at you. “Or should I say, ex-captain?”

“You don’t mean?”

Celestia nods. “Your job is finished. You may retire and ask for anything you desire.”

You look Celestia in the eye. “Anything I desire?” You ask.

She nods. “If it’s in my power to give it to you, then I will.”

You feel a smile cross your lips as you close the distance between the two of you and pull her into a kiss. You see her wings flair out and her eyes widen as she melts into your arms. You pull away from her as she continues to look at you in shock.

“Is it too much to ask for you?” You ask.

A few tears build in Celestia’s eyes as she shakes her head.

“I thought you would never ask.”

The both of you pull into another kiss. While it’s true that you and Twilight shared a moment, you’ve always wanted Celestia to be the one you hold dear. However, if Twilight is to ever call for you, then you will fulfill that promise. Not because it’s your job, but because she’s your friend.


	9. Luna (Twilight-verse Final)

“I must admit that I’m impressed.” Nightmare moon says as she looks down at you. “Most creatures would’ve run away in fear just by the sheer sight on me. Yet here you are, standing in defiance.”

You chuckle to yourself as you stand back up, you wobble a bit from the beating you’ve taken. Still, it’s not enough to keep you down. You can’t afford to stop now. If you fail now, then you’ll lose everything.

“Please, stop.” You hear a faint voice from behind you.

You look and see Celestia being held onto the floor of the throne room by a dark magical aura. She’s been there since the start of this entire thing, you’ll protect her, even if it kills you. You turn back to face the enemy before you. Your feeling on the matter having settled.

“It’s laughable to think you’re any threat.” You mock.

Nightmare moon gives you a look of disdain. She clearly isn’t amused.

“Even as you stand there bleeding upon the floor, you still find time to make jokes?”

“The only joke I see is yo-”

Another flash of magic hits you square in the chest, sending you sliding across the marble flooring. You quickly try to catch your breath but feel something press against your chest. With blurry eyes, you look up to see Nightmare moon looking down at you with a fierceness in her eyes.

“I could end your life and there wouldn’t be a single thing that anypony could do to stop me.” She says full of hate.

You chuckle at her threat. “You’re implying that I care about my life.”

You watch as her sneer slowly changes to a smirk.

“You’re right. Your loyalty does not lie with yourself,” She looks over to your princess. “but another.”

Just like that, your body reacts on instinct. You wrap your hand around her hoof that is on your chest and twist it to the point of snapping. She instantly reacts to the sudden pain by twisting with the motion. You toss your hip up and sweep your left leg to the right as you grab her other hoof and continue the motion. In a fraction of a second you’re on top of her. You quickly draw the dagger that you keep hidden in your boot and get ready to end this monster's existence.

“No!”

You feel your concentration break as you look over to Celestia. She’s looking at you with a pleading look. You decide to ignore her and turn to face this creature again. However, your vision blurs and your ears ring as you see that you’re now next to your princess. You can’t hear what she’s saying, but whatever it is, it must be important. Weren’t you about to do something? You can’t seem to remember what it was. Your vision starts to slowly blacken as you become sleepy.

* * *

You sit up in shock. You quickly grasp your head as a wave of pain hits you. You bury deep inside as you look around frantically. You’re not longer in the throne room, you’re in the infirmary. This information isn’t important, you need to get up, you need to stop that creature! You get up from your bed and quickly sprint towards the doors leading to the hallway. You throw them open and manage a few steps before you bump into something. You look down and see someone you weren’t expecting.

“Twilight?” You ask confused at to why she’s here.

“Captain!” She too is in shock, but soon it changes. “What are you doing out of bed!?”

“I-I got to save the princess.” You answer, feeling tired all of a sudden.

You feel yourself being lifted into the air as Twilight picks you up with her magic.

“I don’t think so, Mister. You need to stay in bed to heal. Nightmare moon hurt you pretty badly.” 

You start to struggle. “Twilight, let me go! I need to sa-”

Twilight uses magic to mute your voice.

“Don’t worry. The princess is safe and Nightmare moon has been dealt with.”

You try to say something, but she’s still casting her magic. She can see the annoyed look you’re giving her and that makes her giggle to herself as she sets you onto the hospital bed.

“Don’t be such a grouch. You need your rest.” Twilight says as she tucks you in. Her upbeat attitude fades as she looks at you. “I was worried about you.” She crawls onto the bed next to you, something she used to do as a filly. “When I defeated Nightmare moon, I was glad to see the princess, but she was hysterical. Screaming about how she needed to get back to Canterlot to help you.”

Well, if you can’t talk, you might as well comfort Twilight. You stroke her gently as she looks at you with tears in her eyes.

“W-When we got to Canterlot, we saw you laying in the throne room. There was so much blood.” She buries her face into your chest. “After the princess knew you were safe, she told us what happened. How you fought to protect her. How Nightmare moon managed to get the upper hoof and kick you in the head.” She starts to nuzzle you softly. “I was so worried. You wouldn’t wake up and the doctors weren’t sure what would happen to you.”

Damn, so it seems you were in a bit more trouble than you originally thought. 

“It’s been a few weeks.” She looks up at you with a smile. “But you’re alright.”

You notice that Twilight is no longer casting her magic.

“I’m pretty tough. It’ll take more than a kick to the head to stop me.” You try to reassure her.

“It’s just... I worry, you know?” 

You smile at her. “I worry about you all the time.”

That gets a smile out of her. “How have things been since I left?”

“Lonely. Celestia keeps me company, but she does have a nation to run.” You admit.

“I heard that you two are pretty close now.”

You nod. “Well, we kinda came to the agreement that we’re pretty good together. So, for lack of a better word. We’re special someponies.”

You then find yourself interested.

“How about you? The day you left, I know Celestia sent you to Ponyville for that summer sun thing. You were there for awhile, right? Tell me about what happened?”

Her smile grows at your question. “Alright, it’s pretty long, but I don’t have much to do.”

“I’m all ears.” You say as you lay back and relax.

* * *

Wow, to think that Twilight went through all that. You kinda wish that you were there to help her with that Everfree forest stuff, but she held her own. You will also have to meet these new friends of hers, they seem like a reliable bunch. It’s kinda weird to think that the day Twilight left, a few weeks would change her life so much. You will admit that you were worried sick about her the entire time, but it’s good to know she’s found a place she can call her own.

You don’t need to be in this hospital bed anymore. You were only staying here for Twilight’s benefit, but she left to go and visit her family while she’s here. You need to find Celestia. You rise out of bed and walk out of the infirmary. You hope she’s in the throne room still. It doesn’t take you long to get there as the guards standing at each door give you a salute.

“At ease, I’m not your captain anymore.” You say.

“They’ll always see you as their captain.”

You turn around and face the voice you know rather well. Shining Armor is standing there giving you a salute.

“At ease, _Captain_.” You say.

“How are you feeling?” 

You twist a bit and pop a few segments of your spine. 

“About as good as anyone would feel after getting tossed around the throne room and kicked in the head.” You say jokingly.

Shining lowers his head in shame. “I’m sorry that I’ve failed.”

You rest your hand on his withers. “You didn’t fail, son. It was a bright and sunny day, then suddenly this crazy bitch comes out of nowhere. Even I didn’t expect it to happen.”

Shining shrugs off your hand. “But you were still prepared enough to protect the princess.”

“Yes, I was. That’s because I have been by her side for longer than you’ve been alive. I’ve fought and I’ve nearly died on more than a few occasions. It’s called experience. It’s something you’ll get in time. You will fail, but you will also learn. Do you understand me?”

Shining looks into your eyes with that usual fire.

“I understand, Sir.”

You pat him on the head. “Good, now where’s my lovely princess?”

He playfully slaps your hand away.

“She’s in the throne room going over some paperwork. I think she’ll be happy to know you’re awake.”

“Thanks, see you later, Shiny.” You say with a chuckle.

You ignore his sigh and the small smirks from the guards standing by the doors. You push the doors wide open and stroll inside. Thereupon her throne is Princess Celestia. She’s concentrated on her task and doesn’t notice your presence. You walk up to her throne and move slightly behind her as she continues to scan her document. You rest your hand onto her withers and slowly start to massage her. 

She flinches at the initial contact but soon settles into a more relaxed pose. She lets out a sigh of content as you work out the knots in her withers.

“You’re stressed.” You say nonchalantly.

“So much has happened.” She informs you.

“Twilight told me about it.”

Celestia turns around and quickly pulls you into a kiss. You can see the tears from her eyes rolling over her cheeks as she holds onto you desperately. You pull her close as you give her what she needs. After awhile she breaks away from you.

“I was so worried about you.” She leans in and gives you a peck on the lips. “I thought she was going to kill you, that you were going to kill her. I couldn’t let either of you do that.”

You aren’t sure what she’s talking about, but you have been wondering about something.

“Celestia, Why did you stop me when I could’ve ended it?”

She lets out a sigh. “There’s much that I need to tell you. Please, join me in my room.”

Celestia gets up from her throne and waves you to follow with her wing. No questions are asked as you walk by her side. Perhaps you will get some answers.

* * *

“Sister?” You ask dumbfounded.

Celestia nods. “Yes, that was my sister, in a manner of speaking. Luna is my sister and Nightmare moon was the evil that took hold of her.”

You rub your face some from the story your princess has told you. It sounded like it was taken straight from a fairytale. In fact, you remember reading a story about the mare in the moon, if only by passing.

“So that crazy bitch that nearly killed you and me, is your sister?” You ask in a voice that is as neutral as you can make it.

Celestia lets out a sigh. “Yes and no... The Luna that exists now is the sister that I know. I told you this story before, Nightmare moon was just a side of her that got out of control.”

Alright, you need to calm down a bit. You can see clearly that Celestia is trying her best to get you to understand, but almost being killed is making that very hard for you.

“Can you really trust this Luna? If she’s betrayed you once. What will stop her from doing it again?”

“The elements of harmony have purified her.” She says with confidence.

“What the hell are _the elements of harmony_?”

“They are the strongest form of magic in this world. Twilight and her friends each bears an element that they control.”

You feel your patience running thin. However, as you start to think about everything, you take notice of something. Things from your past, your time spent with Twilight, the very first day Celestia introduced you to Twilight, those cryptic words.

You look Celestia dead in the eye. “You knew.”

Celestia turns away from your gaze. “I did.”

“That’s why you sent Twilight away, isn’t it?”

She nods. “I have foreseen this event long before it happened.”

“...Spoilers.” You whisper under your breath. 

You shake your head some as you try and take in all this new information. You feel something settle onto your shoulder. You look up to see Celestia sitting in front of you with her hoof on you.

“There are many things that I cannot see.” She scoots closer. “I did not foresee your arrival.” She moves even closer. “I did not foresee my love for you.”

“How can I trust you?” You ask.

She looks you dead in the eyes. “Because I have never lied to you.”

Well, you can’t deny that. While it’s true that she may have never told you what was happening, she’s never lied to you about anything. You let out a sigh as you wrap your arms around her and pull her into an embrace.

“I thought that monster was going to take you away from me.” You say.

Celestia rests her muzzle onto your shoulder. “I know, but that monster is not my sister.”

A long sigh leaves you. “I will not promise that we will get along.”

“I know, but you must understand that my sister is a good pony. She has been locked away on the moon for one thousand years. I can assure you that she is a lonely soul.”

The both of you break from your embrace. There’s not much you can say. If Celestia says that her sister is going to play nice, then you will do the same. Doesn’t mean you won’t carry your dagger on you just in case.

“Does she know about,” You point between the two of you.

Celestia blushes some. “I haven’t found the time to tell her.”

“When do you think we should meet her?” You ask.

Celestia shakes her head. “I have so much work ahead of me. Not only that but,” She hangs her head low. “I am afraid that my sister will hate me for what I did to her.”

You aren’t really sure how to answer that. It wasn’t a question, but you can tell that your princess wants to hear something reassuring. 

“She’ll probably understand.” You say. “Things were hectic back then.”

Celestia looks up at you. “I hope you are right.” Celestia gets up and walks over to one of her mirrors. “It still doesn’t change the fact that I cannot see her yet. Perhaps in a few days I will get the free time. Until then, I have one request for you.”

You straighten up some. “Yes?”

“Keep my sister company. I know you won’t believe me right now, but you two have a lot in common.”

You really wish your princess did not request that. You are still kinda iffy about meeting this mare. Yet, if what your princess says is true, then you will be hating a creature that you have never met before.

“Very well.” You accept her request.

“Thank you, she’s in the tower opposite to mine.”

You rise from your seat. “I guess I can pay her a quick visit.”

Celestia smiles at you. “This means a lot to me.”

You walk up to her and give her a quick peck on the lips.

“You owe me.”

“I know how to repay you.” She gives you a wink.

You can already feel your mood improving.

“I’ll be back soon.”

Well, you might as well get this over with.

* * *

You’ve never been over to this side of the castle. Even as a captain, there are just some places you can’t step foot in and Celestia made it clear since day one that she didn’t want a single soul to step foot/hoof in the southern tower. It almost feels taboo in a way to be walking up the seemingly never-ending stairway. Each step echos and magnifies as it travels up. 

If her sister isn’t deaf, she will be expecting company. You find your mind wandering on what her sister actually looks like. You hope that she doesn’t look anything like the monster you had to fight, because that will make accepting her all the more difficult for you. You settle your thoughts as you reach the top. Standing in front of her door is something that makes you uneasy.

Thestrals, more commonly know as _bat ponies_. These creatures have been here since you became captain, yet they were never under your command. They have their own captain and she’s not a pony you like to deal with. Her attitude never seemed to suit the captain lifestyle. There was nothing you could do to change that. They are night guards, it kinda makes sense now. These are Luna’s guards.

You walk up to the door and look down at the pony you were thinking of a few moments ago.

“Blossom.” You say with professionalism.

“I would greet you, but you’ve never told me your name.” She responds.

“Is Luna busy?”

“Why do you ask, Former captain?”

“Celestia has sent me to meet her.”

She rubs a hoof against her chin in thought.

“I guess she’s available.” She drops her hoof. “But you’re a civilian now, you shouldn’t even be up here.”

You scoff. “If you want to get technical, Blossom. I’m your prince, seeing as I’m dating Celestia.”

Blossom rolls her eyes. “A concubine can never become royalty.”

You scratch your chin in thought. “That’s for Celestia to decide. The fact of the matter is until proven otherwise, I’m technically in charge of not only you but the nation.” You lean down and flick her nose. “Let’s not get on my bad side. We’ve known each other for a very long time. You know that my hands are dirty while your hooves are clean.”

She narrows her eyes at you.

“Don’t you dare talk down to me in front of my soldiers.”

You stand back up. “Then let me in, because there’s more than enough that I can tell these soldiers about you. Remember that one time you were drunk and you came to my roo-”

She flies up and shoves her hoof into your mouth.

“Dammit! J-Just shut up and wait a minute.”

You remove her hoof from your mouth.

“Please inform Luna that I wish to meet her.”

Blossom turns around, but not before she flicks her tail hard against your leg. You let her have that as she walks inside of the dark abyss behind the door. A few minutes pass and Blossom returns.

“You’re free to enter.”

You walk past her and into the room. There’s nothing else you want to say to Blossom anyways, the less time around her is best for your sanity. As you look around the room, you notice how dark it is. 

“Who are you to request our presence?” A small voice calls from the darkness.

“Former captain of the solar guard.” You answer. 

“You hold yourself well and you speak with force. What manner of creature are you?”

“Human. I am the only one of my kind here.” 

A silence builds in the room as you try and locate wherever this Luna is. Still it’s too dark for you to see clearly. You can only assume that it’s magic being cast to hide her presence from you.

“It must be very lonely for you.” You hear a certain pain in her words.

“It can be, at times.”

“I know all too well on how lonely things can get.” 

“I can’t imagine being locked in the moon for a thousand year.” You try to sympathize.

“Being alone with maddening thoughts for so long can do untold things to a pony.”

You hear a click clack of hooves coming towards you. You stand your ground and wait for this pony to show herself. 

“Humans are no different.” You answer.

You can feel something moving around you.

“You have my sister's scent on you. Are you her concubine?” She asks.

“Partner, actually.” You answer. “We’re equals.”

“Equals? Are you of royal blood?”

“Things like that mean nothing.”

A scoff echos in the room. “In my time, it meant the difference between asking and taking.”

“Good thing we’re not in your time anymore.” You say honestly.

“So much has changed.” She admits. 

The darkness in the room suddenly fades away as the entire room comes into view. You look around but don’t see Luna anywhere or even a pony even relating to Nightmare moon. 

“I must admit that it’s been a long time since anypony has stood above me.”

You look down to the sudden voice that came from the ground. You feel your brow raise considerably as you see a little filly standing there. She has a very pale looking blue coat and a small tiara of some kind sits atop her head. 

“Luna?” You ask confused.

She nods. “You are correct.”

“I wasn’t expecting Celestia’s sister to be so young.” You say genuinely. “Nightmare moon was the same size as her, even looked the same age.”

Luna winces at that name. “Yes, I’m currently in a weakened state. In time, my form will return back to what I once was.”

“Like Nightmare moon?”

Another wince. “Nay, another form entirely.”

“I see.” A silence builds between the two of you.

“Why have you come here?” She asks.

“Your sister wants me to get to know you.” You admit.

Luna looks up at you. “You do not fear me?”

You shake your head. “No. I will admit that I was worried that you would look like Nightmare moon, but that worry has been squashed.”

She nods some as she looks over at something.

“Would you care to join me for a spot of tea?”

You feel your posture ease some as you nod.

“That sounds fine.”

* * *

You will have to admit that talking to this filly is starting to remind you of Twilight. Just a general awkward and weird feeling that she exudes. The two of you talked about what her life was like on the moon and even her life before she was sent to the moon. How she had friends and liked to partake in many activities that are no longer around. Such as gladiatorial fights and things like that. Everything about her is really interesting. It still seems so odd that she’s in that filly body of hers.

“I must admit that I enjoy talking to you.” Luna admits.

You chuckled some at that. “I enjoy talking to you as well, Luna.”

“May I ask something?”

You shrug. “I guess.” You lift your tea cup up to drink whatever’s left in it.

“What are your thoughts on rutting?”

You do a perfect spit-take. With Luna sitting right in front of you. Her eyes are wide as her mane drips wet from the tea you spit. You cough some as you try and catch your breath. 

“S-Sorry.” You cough out.

“How dare you?!” She screams in a filly shreak.

“I didn’t mean it!” You shout back.

“You’ve sullied my coat!”

“I told you I didn’t mean it!”

She lets out a huff as she magics over a large towel to use on herself. You can only sit there and watch her as she quickly dries herself off.

“Answer our question.” She says with irritation.

“Rutting is fine.” 

“Then would you be interested in rutting?”

“What?” You ask confused.

She’s looking directly at you. “Would you be interested in rutting me?”

Alright, no need to overreact. The two of you have been talking a lot about the differences from her time to this time. This is probably some kind of weird thing that she thinks is normal.

“No, I’m with Celestia.” You answer.

“What does that have to do with anything?” 

“We’re monogamous.”

Luna laughs. “My sister, monogamous?! Pray, whom was it that told such lies?” 

“It’s not a lie.” You say getting serious.

“Hmm? Well, I remember a time when my sister had many colts lining her chambers.”

“Colts?” You feel your mind go blank.

Luna giggles. “Ah, my sister use to have a certain taste for the younger flesh.”

You shake that away. “That doesn’t mean shit now. Times have changed.”

She looks at you with a raised brow. 

“Have they? Why do I see the lie you just told?”

You feel the hairs on your neck raise.

“What do you mean?”

Luna smirks at you.

“Oh? So you and Twilight? Here I thought her flower was unviolated.”

You quickly look up and see her horn is lit. You feel your guard training kick in as you flip the table. Luna flinches as the table flies over her, you leap towards her and draw your blade in the blink of an eye. You land on top of this filly and press your blade to her neck. As you slowly press your steel against her throat, you feel something cold pressing at the nape of your neck. You glance from the corner of your eye to see Blossom there with a wing blade resting on the back of your neck.

“Stay your blade.” She warns.

You look down at Luna to see the look of shock and even an inkling of fear on her face. You press the blade into her throat a bit more, just enough to barely break her skin.

“Don’t you dare enter my mind again. Princess or not, your blood is red like everyone else’s.” You warn just before you remove your blade.

Blossom removes her wing from you as you push her out of the way. You no longer wish to stay here anymore. You leave without a word, you need to try and calm your nerves.

* * *

“Shining Armor!” You shout as you enter the barracks.

He quickly enters the room from his office.

“Sir?” He asks.

“Sparring ring, now.” You start to disrobe into something more comfortable.

He gives a salute and quickly runs back into his office. The rest of the recruits start to take notice of you. Murmurs spread quickly, but you face them to squash any thoughts they may have.

“Pegasi, earth ponies!” They all face you. “Get out into the yard. You’re about to learn how to combat unicorns. This is specialized training. If you do not wish to participate, then stay here.”

That’s all they need to hear as they quickly run outside, even the unicorns run out as well. You wrap your fists up so they wouldn’t take too much damage. You walk outside and find that Shining is already waiting for you. Shining looks at all the soldiers around, then back to his captain.

“Sir, why are we out here?” He asks.

“I’m going to level with you here, Shining. I almost killed Celestia’s sister.” You can see him gulp a little. “I didn’t, but I’m pissed off and need to blow off some steam. We’re going to do a little demonstration for your   
boys, teach them how to fight unicorns.”

He nods. “I’ve been meaning to cover that, but you’re considered the best in that field.”

“For a good reason.” You answer. You walk up to Shining Armor and pat his head. “Sorry for this being so sudden. You’re the captain. If you want to stop this, then say so.”

He shakes his head. “It’s no problem. We’re soldiers, I understand that sometimes you just need to hit things to feel better.”

You chuckle at that. “Yeah.”

You and Shining face the crowd before you. 

“In case you maggots haven’t heard, I will be teaching you how to combat a unicorn!” You shout. You notice a unicorn raise his hoof. “Yes?”

“We have magic, how can you teach anypony how to fight us?” He asks.

“Front and center!” You shout. 

The unicorn scrambles out of line to stand right in front of you.

“Shining, please take a step back.” You command. 

He does so without question.

“Thank you for volunteering for the first demonstration.” You say to the unicorn. You face the crowd. “Yes, unicorns do have magic, but their magic has flaws. Exploit any of these things and you can guarantee their blood will spill onto the floor.”

All the ponies cringe at that image as you walk a few paces away from the unicorn. 

“Ready yourself for battle!” You shout.

The unicorn lights his horn up.

“Shining, on your mark!” You shout.

You feel your eyes focus on the unicorn before you. A certain spike of adrenaline filling your veins. 

“Mark!” Shining yells.

You quickly dodge to the left as a bolt of lightning lands where you were standing. You pick up a pebble on the ground mid roll and toss it at the horn of the unicorn as you land on your feet. You hit him dead on the horn and sprint right towards him. He’s too dazed to notice your rapid approach. Once you are in range, you wrap your left arm around his neck and your right hand over his horn as you jerk his head back. That’s all you need to do as he starts tapping your arm.

You let go of the pony as he falls to the ground gasping for breath. You stand back up and look to the crowd as they look on in awe.

“Magic doesn’t mean shit. Unicorns are no stronger than any earth pony or pegasus. In fact, they’re weaker due to cockiness.”

A pegasus this time raises his hoof. You point at him.

“What exactly did you do?” He asks.

You nod at that, it probably happened rather fast. You walk over to the unicorn as he rubs his head some. 

“You alright?” You ask.

He nods. “Yeah.”

You help him up and point at his horn.

“I know you boys have gotten those dicks wet before. A unicorn mare’s horn is very sensitive to stimulation while they are casting magic. The same is true for stallions. When I struck him with that rock, it was equal to being kicked in the balls.”

They all cringe at that.

“Remember, there may be a time when you are fighting a unicorn. It’s either you or him. Respect and honor doesn’t mean shit when you’re dead. Remember that.”

They all nod and the pony that asked the question moves back into the group, just for another one to take his place.

“Why did you wrap your claws around his horn?” He asks.

You chuckle at that. “Hands, not claws. Good question.” 

You pat the unicorn standing next to you on the withers so he knows he can return to the group.

“Applying light pressure onto the base of a unicorn's horn cuts off blood flow from his Starswirl gland. This is why we use horn restraints on prisoners to nullify their magic.”

“What if we don’t have hands?”

“Do whatever you can. Chances are you boys won’t be going to war anytime soon, but always remember that you may need to do whatever you can to survive. Bite their horns off if you have to, or if all else fails, a dead unicorn is a safe unicorn. Obviously if you’re dealing with a civilian the options are different. Knock them unconscious as a last resort. I don’t expect you kids getting anypony crazy enough to require lethal or excessive force, but you should never let your guard down.”

They all become dead serious as they listen to you. They can hear the tone in your voice that speaks volumes about what you’ve been through. The Nightmare moon incident is helping drive your point home. You can tell that they’re hanging on every word you speak.

“What else is there to know?!” A pony shouts from the crowd.

You nod. “Unicorns in the crowd, light your horns!”

They do so.

“Another way to combat a unicorn is to-” You look past them. “Princess!” You quickly salute.

All of the guards turn around in shock, only to see nothing there. When they turn around, they see you’re only a single step away from them. They all flinch back.

“Magic requires concentration. Break it and they fail to cast spells. Loud noises work well.”

You step back into the center of the yard. You wave Shining Armor over. He takes his place by your side.

“Shining Armor is your captain. His captain was me. Shining did not become captain because his sister is some kind of prodigy to the princess. He fought and earned the title I gave him.” You look at him. “Prepare for battle!”

He quickly hops a good distance away from you. You smile at that as you hold up your hand for him to pause.

“Look at your captain!” You shout. They all look at him. “Did you see what he did?”

“He moved away from you!” Someone shouts.

You nod. “He did. Unicorns! Pay attention, your captain will be demonstrating how to properly fight as a unicorn against a lethal non-unicorn target!”

You pull the two daggers you keep in your boots and fall into a stance.

“Shining Armor!” He looks at you. “Do _not_ hold back!”

He gives you a nod. 

“Bystanders!” The group looks at you. “On your mark!”

You can feel time start to slow as your heart picks up the pace. It’s a feeling you have felt many times before. You won’t be holding back in this fight and neither will Shining Armor. One wrong move can mean the difference between life and death for the both of you. A sharp mind and keen senses are all you have. It’s all you need.

“Mark!” The crowd shouts.

Time is still moving slowly for you as you watch Shining lower his stance. He’s not casting magic just yet. He’s smart, it’s why you picked him to be captain. You steady your breaths as you watch every twitch of his muscles that he gives off. Every breath and every step he takes. The both of you have been circling each other. Every step forward you make, he takes one back.

He knows you. Distance is key when fighting against you. However, he also has a cast distance limit he has to think about. Only ponies like Twilight are able to cast and maintain spells at insane distances. You’re happy that you will never have to face Twilight in battle. She has the power to end your life without a single thought. 

Shining takes a step forward and fires a fireball at you. You swipe your blade up and redirect it upwards. He’s testing you. No matter how many times you’ve done this, Shining has always taken his time to test his enemies. Find weak points he can exploit. You kick a sizable rock that’s in front of you towards him. It breaks apart against a pinkish shield.

You feel your brow raise. You always hated that shield of his. The both of your continue to circle one another. You feel your mind coming back to Twilight. She looked so worried about you when you were in that hospital bed. You hate to admit it, but you really miss her. It just feels wrong knowing that she lives in Ponyville now. 

Shining fires a lightning spell at you. You toss a dagger to the ground and the lighting redirects towards it like a lightning rod. You jump back, leaving your dagger on the floor in case he tries to cast more lightning. He can’t pick up your dagger anyways. You had them enchanted to nullify magic.

“Pretty good.” You compliment.

“Same for you, sir.” He responds.

You smirk at that as your mind goes back to thinking about Twilight. Her time as a filly. All the memories you shared. Your mind going back to that intimate moment you shared. Was it wrong, was it right? You haven’t found an answer to this day. All you know is that Twilight is a great mare and you’re happy that she’s happy.

Shining charges towards you with his shield up. You take a step back but feel something pressed right against your heel. You look down to see a small shield. 

“Shit!” 

You bend further back so you land on your hands and continue the flip to avoid from falling back. Shining in right in front of you as he rears up to buck you. You turn left to dodge but feel a solid barrier. He put shields all around you to keep you in place. Except one area. You jump forward and soar over his hind hooves and head. You tuck and roll and quickly turn around and swipe your blade.

Shining lands on his hind hooves and pushes off so he can hop further away while maintaining his momentum. You can see a large cut running along his cheek now as blood flows onto the floor.

“That was smart, really smart.” You compliment. “Remember to restrict forward movement as well.”

He nods in determination.

“Understood.”

You watch as Shining casts a shield quickly onto the floor. He even made sure your ankles were stuck in the process. Clever. You watch as Shining runs towards you. He has you where he wants you. However, you have a bit of magic as well. 

You wrap your hand around a fishing line attached to your wrist. You yank it hard. Shining casts a spell for a magic sword. He doesn’t get far as your fishing line wraps around his hooves. His eyes widen as he face plants onto the shield he made. He wasn’t expecting that to happen. His concentration is broken and the shield drops. 

You quickly run over to him, toss him onto his back so you can press your blade to his throat with one hand and wrap the other around his horn. 

“Do you yield.” You ask.

He smiles at you with a slightly bloody muzzle.

“D-do you?”

You feel something cold press against your own neck. You look down to see Shining has a hoof dagger pressed against your throat. You smile brightly at him.

“Smart little bastard.” You joke as you let him go.

“Not so bad yourself, Sir.”

The both of you get up with smiles on your faces. Shining’s a little bloody, but nothing major. You pat him on the withers.

“Good fight.” You say.

“Good fight.”

The both of you look over at the crowd. All the recruits have their jaws on the floor.

“Any questions?”

All their hooves fly up. You point at one.

“You!”

“What magic did you use on Shining?” He asks.

“No magic at all.”

“We saw him fall when your hand moved!” Another calls out.

Shining looks at you in curiosity as well. You look at him with a smile as you walk over to the dagger you left in the dirt. You pull it out and walk over to him. you take a bit of the fishing line that’s attached to it and wrap it around your hand while you hold the dagger in the other, leaving space in between them

“Shining, try to move your hoof through my hands.”

He does as you ask and his brow raises when he feels resistance. He places his hoof onto the ground and moves closer to see what’s there.

“It’s string.” He says in disbelief.

You look to the crowd.

“I have a piece of fishing line attached to the handle of my dagger. In most cases, I use it to retrieve my dagger in the heat of battle, but, in this case, I used it to tangle Shining Armors hooves up.”

They look on in awe.

“It is not me you should be praising!” You yell. “You captain himself showed you all a valuable lesson. Never assume anything about your enemy. A unicorn may have magic, but it’s foolish to rely on it as your only weapon. When his magic was no longer an option, Shining resorted to a backup plan. In battle, there’s no telling what can happen. I’ve seen unicorns lose their horns and they took a sword into their mouths and kept fighting. Remember, your greatest strength is also your weakness! So ensure that your weakness is made into a strength.”

They all salute with a certain fire in their eyes.

“Recruits!” Shining shouts. They all looks to him, still saluting. “Each pony pair up with a unicorn. Sparring matches. Non-lethal.”

“Yes, Captain!” They shout as they get onto the field.

Shining and you walk towards the sideline.

“That was rather fun.” You admit.

Shining touches his cheek. “Did you really have to cut my face? It’s my bread and butter.”

You heartily laugh.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t want to make Cadance angry with me. Hey, how’s she doing?”

He blushes some. “We’re getting kinda serious. We’ve talked about moving in together.”

“Already?” You pat his back. “Good on you, Son.”

He laughs. “Yeah, I think I love her.”

You kneel down some and smack his chest.

“You feel it here?”

He nods. “I do, sir.”

“Then no need to think.” You stand back up and look over the recruits. “We sure lit a fire under their tails.”

Shining chuckles. “Yeah, I’ve never seen them so motivated before.”

“I’ll leave you to get cleaned up. I’ve got things I need to attend to.”

“Hey, Sir...”

You look down at Shining.

“Do you think I’ll ever beat you?” He asks.

You smirk at him.

“Work hard enough and maybe you will.” You turn around and walk down the hall. “Till next time, Shiny.”

* * *

“Halt!”

You turn around and look down to see Midnight Blossom standing before you.

“What do you want?” You ask.

“I’ve been ordered by Princess Luna to escort you to her chambers.”

“Well, you can tell your princess to go fuck herself.” 

You turn back around and continue down the hall.

“How dare you!” She flies in front of your face. “You’re lucky that your head is still attached to your shoulders after what you did to her!”

You scoff. “And your princess is lucky that she isn’t currently choking on her own blood. Don’t act stupid, Blossom. Princess or not, what she did is punishable by death.”

“Mind invasion isn’t punishable by death!” 

“It is if the creature being invaded is a former captain of the guard!” You shout her down.

She quickly looks away knowing you’re right. 

“Now get the fuck out of my way, Blossom!” 

“I have orders!”

“Your orders do not apply in my situation. Either you get out of my way or I will have you stripped of your rank for illegal detainment!”

She looks up at you with pleading eyes.

“Please, please don’t do this. I swear the princess isn’t going to harm you. She just wants to apologize for what she did.”

You continue to look into those large watery eyes of hers. You take a long breath in and slowly let it out. You can’t believe this, you’re getting too soft.

“Mark my words, Blossom. If she enters my mind again, I will kill her and your entire guard if I have to.” You look her dead in the eyes. “You may be able to hold a blade to my neck, but you’ll never have the guts to spill my blood. I do not share that sentiment.”

She gulps as she nods slightly. “I-I understand.”

“Lead.” You command her.

She walks off towards the tower. You still can’t believe you’re doing this.

* * *

“She’s waiting inside.” Blossom says. “I’ve been ordered to not enter her room while you two speak.”

You roll your eyes as you walk past her and into the room. You look around to find the mare and you spot her quickly as she’s sitting in the center of the room. She’s facing away from the door as you walk inside and the bat ponies close it behind you.

“What do you want?” You ask in a harsh tone.

You see her visibly flinch at you words.

“I am sorry for what I did to you earlier.” She says sadly. “Everything is so different. Things that were taboo are now alright and things that were once alright are now taboo. I don’t know what is right or wrong anymore.”

Even from where you stand you can see small glints fall to the floor. You want to feel angry, you want to hate her, but in many ways you’re just like her. When you first came to this world, everything was so different. It took you time to learn how to function, but Celestia was there to help you the entire way. Luna is no different in this aspect. What she did was wrong, but she didn’t know that. 

You walk over to her and lay your hand onto her withers.

“I get it. It must be a bit disorienting for you. Everything has changed and that means you’ll have to change as well.”

She turns around and looks up at you with those crying filly eyes. You feel your mind flashing back to Twilight when she was in pain because of her Starswirl sickness. A certain ache starts to fill you.

“I am sorry for having caused you distress. I am not evil like Nightmare moon.”

“I know.”

“I’m so lonely.”

“You still have your sister. You aren’t as lonely as you think.” You try to cheer her up.

She lets out a sigh. “I miss the touch of another creature. I have gone so long without feeling like a mare.” She looks up at you with her glistening eyes. “I know that my words hold no weight, but I just wish to feel normal. If only for a night.”

“I can’t do that, princess. I would be betraying Celestia’s trust.”

Luna lowers her head. “So much has changed.”

“I’m sorry, Luna.” You move away from her and towards the door to leave. “Your sister will be busy, She’ll probably see you tomorrow.”

Luna doesn’t respond as you open the door and walk out. Blossom is standing there looking at you.

“I didn’t hear any struggling. I can assume you played nice?” She asks.

You scoff as you walk past her. You need to get some rest. The sun is starting to set and you still feel kinda weak after everything that’s happened.

* * *

You’re back in the infirmary slowly drifting to sleep. It seems that your nurse was rather displeased with you when she found out that you escaped her care. She caught you walking down the hall a few hours ago and dragged you back here to rest. She lectured you about how you were still healing and how much of an idiot you were being by aggravating your body so much. 

She even heard about your sparring match with Shiny. So that little bit of information made her all the more aggressive when she pushed you towards the bed and commanded you to get in. You didn’t want to fight her, after all, she’s just looking out for your best interest. Not only that, but you don’t want to see Celestia tonight. You’re not sure what you’re going to tell her about the situation with Luna. 

You don’t want to lie to her. The two of you have always been straightforward with one another. If either of you asked a question, then the other answered. It wasn’t because she was your princess or anything. The two of you genuinely believe that honesty will help your relationship last. Celestia is old and because of her age she was on board with not playing games with each other. 

It’s why you told her about Twilight. It’s why you told her you would keep the promise you made to Twilight. It’s why you told her that you love Twilight, but, not in the same way you loved her. Celestia has your heart, but you don’t wish to break Twilight’s either. You thought at the time she would become angry or even suggest not getting into a relationship with you. Yet, she told you that she understood and would not force you to break your promise. 

You were confused by her acceptance. You even went so far as to challenge why she would be alright with this. She told you that she is from another time. While her ideals have changed, she still understands that what you may or may not share with Twilight isn’t a way of you hurting either of them. If you were going to hide it from her, then that would’ve been a different thing, but the both of you have always been truthful with each other.

You were stunned that your princess would be so, reasonable. She told you that as long as you came back to her, that you promise never to betray her, then she didn’t care what you do with her student. In fact, she openly expressed how happy Twilight and you are together. How her student becomes a different pony when she’s around you. How she trusts her life to you. Something that the princess can understand very well, because for so long she has trusted her own life to you as well. 

That’s why she doesn’t see what you and Twilight have as anything wrong. At heart, you’re still Twilight’s guard and you would do anything to protect her. You love her, but you aren’t in love with her like you’re in love with Celestia. Everything she told you at that moment shook you to the core. Your princess is so wise. So beautiful. You don’t deserve a pony like her. Yet you’re the only one she has eyes for.

How are you going to tell her that you almost murdered her sister? That you were fully intending on driving your dagger into her throat. To spill her blood with no hesitation. You can’t lie to her. You also can’t allow her to find out this information from elsewhere. You’ll get up as soon as the sun rises and tell her. Your mind still weighs heavy, but your activities from this day force your body to sleep.

* * *

You quickly feel your eyes open. You look over to the window to see the first few rays of the sun trying to push their way over the horizon. Celestia is starting to wake up. It’s time to get to her room. You get out of bed, dress and get to marching. You walk past all the other guards that give you a salute just before they return to their posts. It seems that they’re saluting a little longer than normal. These boys are rather appreciative of the show they got yesterday.

No need to think about that. Shining is a fine captain and he’ll get these kids into tip-top shape. You walk over to the northern tower and quickly make your way up the long spiral stairs. You see two guards standing at Celestia’s door. They give salutes and open her doors without question. You sleep in her room, so it’s not like they’ll keep you out.

“You two are dismissed. Report to Shining and tell him that I require privacy.”

“Sir!” They salute and leave without question.

They probably think you two are going to get intimate. You never liked the thought of soldiers standing outside to hear all the grunts and moans that came from within. So you always dismissed them. You shake your thoughts clear. You need to focus! You turn about to face the door and quietly walk inside. You spot a lump under the sheets and a dimly lit horn. 

Celestia is always moving the sun, whether ponies know it or not. It’s a passive thing for her. She only usually lights her horn up as a public display for her ponies. Otherwise, it’s just a faint glow, invisible to many since it’s so dim, but in this rather dark room you can see it. You walk over to the side of the bed and gently slide under the covers and act as the big spoon as you hold her to your chest. 

“Is that you, Hon?” Celestia asks in a groggy voice.

“Yeah,” You whisper softly.

“Where have you been?” 

“Infirmary. The nurse was rather upset with me.”

She chuckles. “Tender Love can be rather dramatic at times.”

You want to laugh, but you feel your mind wander to what you want to say. You feel Celestia spin around to face you. A questioning gaze is on her face at your silence.

“What’s the matter?” She asks concerned.

You look into her eyes. Her beautiful pink colored eyes. It hurts you so much to have to tell her this. You feel like a goddamned idiot for having done what you did. Sure Luna read your mind, but, that doesn’t excuse what you did.

“T-Tia.” You see her become far more worried at your tone. “I have to tell you something.”

Her attention is fully on you. You can see a clear look of fear in her eyes. She’s never seen you like this before. You’ve never felt like this before. Everything you’ve done you’ve believed to be right. Even in the moment, the Luna thing felt right, but now, when you’re here... It feels like you’re the villain.

“I-I...” You bite your lip as you look away from her.

You feel a hoof redirect you back to facing her. She’s almost about to panic as she looks into your eyes.

“Honey, sweetie... Whatever is happening, tell me. We can work this out.” She sounds so desperate.

Don’t lie, you can’t. You need to tell her. 

“Tia... I went to see your sister. Like you asked.” She nods. “...I-I tried to kill her.”

You can feel both of your hearts stop as those words leave your mouth. The look of pure shock is all you gain from her. 

“I-It was going well at first.” You try to quickly explain. “But then, she started saying that you screwed colts. That you were incapable of being monogamous. L-Like you were some harlot!” You reel in your thoughts. “I don’t care about your past.” You quickly say. “But then when I tried to defend you.. She.. She went into my mind. Started to tell me about what Twilight and I did.” You haven't looked away from Celestia the entire time. “My training kicked in. I reacted and had my blade to her neck. If, If Blossom wasn’t there.. I-I might’ve..”

You feel something rest on your lips. You look down to see the tip of her wing is there. You look back up to see tears in her eyes. 

“Please, don’t say any more.” She begs.

You feel your eyes become moist as you look into her eyes. You’ve only cried twice since coming to Equestria. The first was the day Twilight left... Now you cry because you have hurt your princess. Something you’ve never wanted to happen.

“I’m sorry.” You say.

She doesn’t say anything as she rests her head against your chest. You wrap her into your arms tightly. Your mind keeps berating you as you hold her. How you don’t deserve her. How much of an idiot you are. You’re just a waste of time. Eventually, you’ll hurt everyone who cares about you.

“Do you hate her?” Celestia asks in a sorrowful tone.

“I-I don’t think so... I understand she’s from another time, but. What she said about you. Is it true?” You ask.

Celestia looks up at you. She’s still sad, but she gives you a nod.

“When I was younger, those times were different.” She admits. “I had harems of ponies to call on should I need gratification.” She then looks into your eyes. “But I’ve never loved them. They were simply tools for stress.”

You hate to ask her this, but what Luna said did hurt you.

“Was what Luna said, about you being unable to be monogamous.. Was that true?”

She shakes her head. “Anon. I love you and only you. However...” She looks away in shame. “I.. hoped we could talk about this at a better time, but.. An alicorns estrus can be, dangerous..”

“Dangerous?” You ask confused.

She nods. “Unlike most mares, it lasts only a single day. It’s known as the day the sun never sets. My magic becomes unstable, my mind and body uncontrollable.” She looks you in the eyes. “For that day and that day alone I will take anything that walks into my bed. Not a single stallion,” her eyes sadden. “Or man can satisfy me.”

You get what she’s telling you. She’s not saying it, but you can understand what she’s trying to say. She’s telling you that during her estrus. She’ll pretty much fuck anything that walks. She even admits that you can’t help her during this time. It’s uncontrollable. You can see as you look into her eyes a certain fear of rejection. You, don’t feel angry or upset. In fact, having her tell the truth is making you accept this. 

If she can accept what you and Twilight have, which oddly enough happens when she goes into estrus, then who are you to deny her this? Like she said. She doesn’t love any of them, she’s not even in control of herself. She does love you, though. That’s all that matters.

“Ok.” Is all you can say.

“You’re alright with this?” She asks.

You nod. “You’ve told me the when and the why. Just as I told you the when and the why for what I have with Twilight. I’m not going to be mad about this. I accept it. As long as you love me, then that’s all I need to know.”

She gives you a small smile. Then a sigh leaves her.

“What am I going to do about you and my sister?” She asks herself.

You feel as if you shouldn’t answer, but decide to try and help settle her thoughts.

“We talked again after the incident.” You tell her. “Things are, somewhat on the level, but I think you should really talk to her.” You then remember something. “T-The entire fight only happened because she asked if I could rut her.”

Celestia quickly looks at you.

“My sister asked what?” The shock in her voice is clear.

“She, asked if I was interested in her. I told her that you and I were together, which then lead to her saying that stuff about you and her reading my mind.”

Celestia seems to be getting a better understanding of the situation, but she looks you in the eyes.

“May I see?” She asks.

You nod. “If you wish.”

She closes her eyes and lays her horn gently onto your head. In a flash, you can feel her enter your mind. A few seconds pass and she leans away from you with another sigh.

“I don’t blame you.” She says. “Neither do I blame my sister.” She looks at you. “As you said. She’s from a different era and she is acting the same way she used to act back in those old times. I will talk to her.”

“I’m sorry.”

Celestia shakes her head. “There’s no reason for you to be sorry.” She slowly crawls out of bed. “I should prepare myself for the day.”

You let out a sigh this time.

“Yeah, I’ll spend time with Twilight while she’s here. She probably wants to head on back to Ponyville soon.”

“She’s made wonderful friends.” Celestia says feeling slightly better at the change of topic.

“I wish I could meet them.” You say.

“You will. They’ll be here for the small celebration and reintroduction of my sister I have planned.”

You nod. “Well, at least there’s that.” You get up from bed. “See you tonight?”

She smiles at that. “See you tonight.”

* * *

You walk down the streets of Canterlot. You can still feel a certain pressure in your chest from this morning. You hope you can work through this. You don’t want to shun Celestia’s sister. You may not like her, but you love Celestia and that means you should at least try harder. Maybe seeing Twilight will help settle your thoughts on this matter.

Her logical nature has always been something you found solace in. You walk up to a house and knock on the door. The handle glows in a silver color as it opens wide. Standing there is Twilight Velvet. Her eyes widen as her smile grows.

“Well look who it is! Here I thought you forgot about your mother-in-law!” She says as she quickly hops onto her back hooves and wraps you into a strong embrace.

“You know that I’m busy, mom. Someone needs to keep Shiny in check.” You smile back.

She laughs as she drops back onto all four hooves. This mother-in-law stuff has been an ongoing thing. She’s always played around that you and Twilight were secretly married and that it was only a matter of time before you spilled the beans.

“I’ve heard that excuse before. Come on in, your wife is in the kitchen along with everypony else.”

She waves you inside and you take her up on the offer as she closes the door behind you. She quickly trots past you into the kitchen.

“We’ve got company!” She shouts with glee.

“Who?” You hear Shining’s voice.

“Why your brother-in-law, silly!”

You walk in just in time to see all eyes on you. Everyone is here. Nightlight, Twilight, Shining and even Cadance.

“Hey!” Shining calls out. “What brings you here?”

You look down at Twilight Velvet. 

“It’s been awhile since I’ve had momma’s cooking. You know those royal chefs have nothing on you.” You decide to lay it on thick for her.

She goes beet red as she giggles to herself.

“Oh stop it!” She says.

You walk over and take the open seat next to Twilight. You rest your arm on her withers as you pull her to your side.

“Also, what kind of husband would I be if I weren’t with my wife?” 

Twilight is now just as red as her mother as she looks at you with a glare.

“Don’t encourage my mother.” She says.

You chuckle as you ruffle her mane some.

“Seriously though. It’s been too long. Since all this crazy stuff’s been happening, I’ve finally found some free time!”

Nightlight nods at that.

“We’ve heard. You fighting Nightmare moon valiantly to the end. Then my daughter beats her with the elements of harmony no less! It’s been a crazy turn of events.”

You can see Shining fall into a bit of a sour mood. You sneakily move your hand behind Twilight and flick his side. He casts a sideways glance at you. You just give him a look that tells him to stop. He gives a shallow nod. You know his mind still thinks about that fight. All of the things he could’ve done. He doesn’t need to think like that here. Check your problems at the door as they say.

Cadance speaks up next.

“It’s been so long since we’ve talked as well.” She looks at you. “How have things been going with my aunt?”

You shrug. “Good. As you probably know I’ve been down and out for awhile. Just got up yesterday.”

“Shouldn’t you be resting?” Velvet asks.

You shake your head. “I’m fine, seriously. I’ve done enough resting.”

Twilight decides to weigh in. 

“He’s alright, mom. I’ve found him to be two parts stubborn and one part logical. If he didn’t truly believe he was alright, then he would be resting. Not to mention, he’s rather resilient.”

Shining scoffs. “Tell me about it.” He runs a hoof along the cut you gave him. It was fully healed, but the fur hasn’t grown back yet.

Velvet looks at you. “You did that to your brother?”

You hold up you hands. “We were just horsing around, mom. I swear!”

She gives you a stern look.

“It better have been just that. I won’t have my two boys at each other's throats.”

“Don’t worry, mom.” Shining comes in. “Like I told you. We were training.”

She shakes her head.

“I swear you ponies take your training too seriously. What if one of you get seriously hurt?” She looks over at Nightlight. “Tell em, papa bear!”

He rolls his eyes.

“You two boys play nice.”

“Ok, Dad.” Both you and Shining say at the same time.

Velvet lets out a sigh of annoyance. Twilight grabs her attention.

“Mom, the food?”

Velvet looks alarmed.

“The pancakes!” She quickly runs over to the stove, a small smoke stack rising.

You look over at Twilight with a smile. You can see her looking at you in annoyance now.

“Mom’s right. You’ve always taken training too seriously.” 

“I have to take it seriously. I’m just preparing those kids for whatever life tries to throw at them. A little pain now will spare them the pain that comes later.” You try to explain.

“What if you hurt my brother?” She asks.

You pat her on the head. “Twilight, if I wanted to hurt him then I would. However, I would never do that to him or any of my little ponies.”

She raises a brow at you. “What about that one pony when I was nine?”

You remember him. He bumped into Twilight and pushed her into a muddy puddle. Bastard didn’t even say he was sorry. Just kept his head held up high as if he owned the city. That changed when you literally kicked his ass. So hard in fact that you fractured his pelvis. You weren’t going to let some asshole push Twilight around like that. 

“He deserved it.” You answer. “That’s beside the point. You know full well that I have the control and timing to ensure that your brother was in no harm.”

She sighs at that. 

“I know.”

“You two are so cute together.” Cadance speaks out. “Why have you never asked him out, Twilight?” 

Twilight is completely red now. She’s stuttering profusely as she tries to give an answer.

“She did,” You speak out. All eyes are on you. “For her prom. We enjoyed ourselves.”

“That isn’t what I meant.” Cadance pouts some.

You just laugh at her as Twilight gives you a thankful nod.

“Anyways, you wouldn’t want me to break your aunt's heart would you?” You say slyly.

Now Cadance is the one stuttering. Shining comes to her rescue.

“He’s just messing with you.” He says.

Cadance lets out a huff of annoyance, but before she can speak further, Velvet comes to the table and lays a stack in the center. She magics over plates and utensils for everyone.

“Time to eat!”

That’s enough to get everyone to grab a plate and a small stack of pancakes. Everyone at first eats in silence but Twilight speaks up.

“Have you met Luna yet?” She asks you.

You contain your flinch as you briefly cast a glance at Shining. You decide to play it off as nothing as you give her a nod.

“Yeah, nice mare.” You lie.

Twilight’s eyes narrow at you. She’s always been able to tell when you were lying to her. In fact, it’s gotten to the point where she can tell if anypony is lying to her. However, she probably knows you’re only doing it for her benefit. She lets it go.

“I haven’t met her yet. What’s she like?” Cadance asks.

You rub your chin some. “She’s very different. Archaic is the word that comes to mind. She speaks with a royal air about her. Not to mention she’s stuck in a filly body.”

“What do you think of her?” She asks.

“Nice mare.” You repeat. 

You see Cadance flinch as if she were struck. Damn. She probably felt a small inkling of hate. Since she is the princess of love, she is rather sensitive to the feeling of hate. She looks at Shining and he gives a shallow shake of his head. He’ll probably tell her later and that’s fine with you.

“It’s so odd to think we have another princess.” Velvet comes in.

Nightlight nods. “I agree. Not only that, but she was Nightmare Moon no less. Can we trust a pony like that?”

“Dad!” Twilight gets offended. “The elements have removed that part of her. She’s not a bad pony.”

“Still, that part of her had to come from somewhere.” He adds. “She may be the sweetest pony we’ve ever met, but that doesn’t change the fact that she’s done something wrong.”

Twilight looks at her plate. “That still doesn’t mean we should treat her like a villain.”

He nods. “I guess you’re right.”

“You seem awfully quiet.” Velvet says as she faces you. “What do you think about this princess? What do you _really_ think about her.”

You look at Shining out of the corner of your eye. He shrugs unsure how to help. Well, the Sparkles have always been good ears for listening. They also don’t gossip like most ponies here. You feel that you can trust them with a little bit.

“She’s very different. I honestly don’t like her, but I’ll try my best for Celestia’s sake.” You say honestly.

“You two seem to have bad blood.” Velvet says. She’s always had that weird mother like ability to tell when someone’s holding something from them.

You nod. “This is between us.” You say to the table and they nod. “I attacked Luna. Was only inches from taking her life.”

They gasp at that. Most ponies still can’t handle the idea of taking another creature's life.

“What would make you do such a thing?” Twilight looks up at you.

You give her a look. “She invaded my mind. Saw things about my past.”

She seems to understand what you’re telling her. 

“She did that without asking?” Shining comes in.

You nod. “She did.”

“You know the punishment for invading a former captain's mind is, right?” He pushes.

“I know, Shiny. In fact, I made sure Blossom knew as well.” You inform him.

He gets a frown on his face. Most ponies don’t know about Blossom, but the captain of the guard does. She’s not a pony many can get along with. Her attitude and everything just screams party girl and not authoritative figure. It’s understandable that he doesn’t like her as well.

“What’s the punishment?” Velvet asks.

“Um...” Twilight speaks up. “The punishment for invading a former or acting captain's mind is... Death.”

Of course she would know. Twilight spent a good portion of her time reading about laws. Seeing as not only was her brother in the guard but also her best friend.

“Correct. She’s lucky that Blossom was there to stop me.” You add.

“To think she would do such a thing.” Velvet says aghast.

“She’s from another time.” You at least try to defend, if only for Celestia’s sake. “Back then that stuff probably was normal. Doesn’t excuse the fact, but it does make sense.”

“This is why I wonder.” Nightlight comes in. “If she did this, then what else is she capable of?”

“Celestia is going to have a few words with her. Don’t worry.” You try to calm them.

The room fills with silence, so you decide to try and change topics.

“So, Twilight. The element of magic. I can’t believe it.” You pet her. “It seems like only yesterday that I was watching you levitate a book from the top shelf.”

She can’t say anything as a large blush grows on her face.

“Tell me about it!” Velvet comes in. “I’m so proud of my daughter.”

Shining pats her back as well. “Yeah, when I heard my sister beat Nightmare moon, I was surprised.”

“Really, it wasn’t much.”

“Wasn’t much?” You chuckle. “Twilight, you saved the nation.”

“I don’t want others to think that I’m better than anyone else. I’m just Twilight.”

“Well, Just Twilight. You’re an amazing mare.” You grin at her as her blush deepens.

“Just kiss already!” Velvet says with a chuckle.

You give a shrug as you pull Twilight close to you and plant a kiss her lips. The room goes dead silent as Twilight looks at you with wide eyes. You pull away from her as she continues to look at you in shock. The kiss wasn’t anything too crazy, just a simple kiss.

“I knew it.” Velvet whispers.

“What are you doing?!” Twilight finally breaks out of her stupor.

You chuckle. “Can’t I kiss my wife?”

Her face is completely red now. You’re not sure if it’s from embarrassment or anger.

“Alright, that’s enough playing around.” Shining comes in. “Mom, Dad. He’s just messing with us.”

You hold your hands up. “Sorry. I sometimes can go a little too far with my practical jokes.”

“I’m sure.” Velvet says with a knowing smile.

You look over to a clock on the wall.

“Well, wouldn’t you look at that? I need to head back to the castle.”

Shining also nods. “Yeah, thanks for the breakfast, mom. I need to head on back as well.”

“Are you two sure? There’s still plenty of food left?” Velvet asks.

“Don’t worry. I’ll stop by again to check on Twilight.” You say.

That’s enough to get her approval. Twilight gets up from her seat, still as red as can be.

“I’ll show you out.”

“Don’t worry, that i-”

“I insist.” She says with a hardened tone.

Oh boy. Looks like you’re in trouble. You ignore it for now as you walk out of the kitchen, but not before you give everyone a wave. 

“Later, Cadance. Mom, Dad.”

Twilight pulls you out before you get a response. Shining is taking his time as he says his goodbyes as Twilight drags you in her magic out the door and slams it closed behind you.

“What were you thinking?!” Twilight yells. “Now I’ll never hear the end of this from my mother!”

“Twilight. It’s alright, just calm down.”

“How can you do such a thing to me?!” 

Twilight is in a world of her own as she starts talking about a lot of things. You just shake your head as you kneel down and rest a finger on her lips. She stops talking as she looks into your eyes. You move the finger on her lips over her cheek as the rest of your fingers join in. Her mood shifts as she lets out a sigh and leans into your hand.

“I’m not forgiving you for this.” She looks at you with a small frown.

You lean in and give her another kiss on the lips. Her face turning red again.

“Still not forgiving you.” 

You can see her resolve starting to break, so you lean in again, but this time you cup your hands around her ear and whisper into them just before you pull away..

“What does that mean?” Twilight looks at you confused.

You smirk at her as you get up and walk away.

“It’s my name!” You shout back without turning around.

* * *

You walk into the throne room feeling pretty good after the time you spent with Twilight. That good feeling dampens some as you notice that not only is Celestia sitting at her throne, but Luna is right beside her as well. You slow your pace some as you continue walking towards the two of them. Once you’re close enough to them you stop a foot away from the throne, something that doesn’t go unnoticed by Celestia.

“How are things going?” You look past Luna as you keep your attention on your princess.

She can easily tell that you’re doing this on purpose. She doesn’t wish to delay this any longer.

“All I want is for the two of you to not be at each other's throats.” Celestia says. “My sister is going to need some time to learn how this world works. Not to mention that her magic isn't even a fraction of what it used to be.” Your princess looks you deep in the eyes. “I have one request for you. I know it’ll be hard, but please, for me.”

You give a salute. “Ask and I shall follow.”

You feel Celestia’s magic move your hand from your head. 

“This is not an order, this is a request. You are free to choose if you will accept it or not.”

“What are you asking?”

No point in beating around the bush. 

“My sister and I have talked for a long time about this. So do not think I say this lightly.” Celestia closes her eyes as she takes a few breaths. “I request that you lay with my sister, for just one night.”

“This is not an order?” You ask.

She shakes her head. “It’s not.”

“Good to know. My answer’s no.”

“Why?” Celestia asks.

“I don’t love your sister.” You answer simply enough. “What I do with you and Twilight is done because I love you both. I will not lay with your sister because there is no love shared between us. It’s not only for the respect I have for myself and the ones I love but also your sister. To lay with her without love would make it seem as if she were nothing more than a common whore.”

Celestia accepts your answer.

“Thank you for the answer.”

“May I leave?” You wave your hand towards the throne room door.

Celestia nods. “You may. I’ll be tending to my sister today. Let the guards know that day court is canceled.”

You nod as you turn away and walk towards the door. You can hear the two of them talking to one another, but you keep heading forward without pause. You get the feeling that this subject isn’t over yet.

* * *

“Shining.” You pull his attention from the paperwork he’s currently working on. “Day court is canceled today. Celestia’s busy.”

“Understood. Anything else worth mentioning?”

“Luna wants me to rut her.”

Shining spits out the water he was drinking at that moment.

“W-What?!”

“Yeah. Crazy shit, right?”

“How does that even work? I mean, you’re with her sister!”

You shrug. “Can’t tell you, Shiny. She just asked me if I wanted to rut her.”

“You said no?”

“Yup. I think it would just be awkward if I did rut her.”

“So, you’ve thought about it?” He asks.

“Well, of course I thought about it. Not that I considered it, which are two different things.”

“Ok, I get it. What did you think about?”

“She must be pretty lonely, right?” You say. Shining nods. “Thousand years on the moon. No one to talk to, no one to touch or hold.”

Shining’s face starts to get sad. “Damn. Now even _I’m_ thinking about it.”

You pat his back. “I feel you. Still doesn’t change the fact that I won’t do it.”

“Still. Pretty crazy to hear this.”

You chuckle. “Yeah, it sure is.”

“So what are you up to today?”

You shrug. “I’m free.”

Shining smirks at you. “Wanna help me with some more training?”

You can feel the same smirk he has cross your lips.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

* * *

“What is wrong with you?!” Tender Love yells as she tucks you in. “I told you time and time again that you need rest.”

“With all due respect. I know my limit.”

“Is that so?” She jabs you in the side with one of her hooves. It’s enough to get a hiss of pain from you. “You still have a fracture on your rib. It won’t heal any faster if you’re up and around.”

You rub the sore spot she made.

“Alright. I get it. Stay off my feet. You don’t have to be so rough.”

She scoffs. “With you, it’s the only way to get your attention.”

“Don’t you have kids to get home to?” You ask.

“And I would’ve been there hours ago if it wasn’t because of you.”

Damn. Definitely hit you hard there. You let out a sigh.

“Sorry, Tender Love.”

She lets out a sigh. “Just stay for the night and take it easy tomorrow. I know you were the captain of the guard, but that doesn’t mean you should put yourself at risk.”

“I get it. Thanks again.”

She gives a nod as she walks out of the room. You’re just sitting there looking at the ceiling as you try to sleep. You hate saying it, but you’ve always hated the hospital. Just being here makes you feel uneasy. Sick ponies and germs. The strong chemicals they use to clean this place makes it seem dirtier than it actually is. There’s no other pony here, but it still makes you feel weird being here. This isn’t your first time here, but the feeling never goes away.

You hear the sound of the main door open. You don’t even sit up to look who is entering.

“I’m still in bed, Mrs.Tender Love.“

“You said you would be back to see me.”

You sit up and see Twilight standing there giving you a small sneer.

“Sorry about that. Tender Love wants me off my feet. Guess I still have a fractured rib.”

Twilight walks up to you, never removing her cute sneer. She can’t even look angry without it putting a smile on your face.

“So you just tell me your name and then leave me there?” She lets out a huff as she climbs onto your bed and lays beside you. “What kind of husband does that?”

You chuckle. “The horrible kind.”

“Your name’s weird. I thought it would’ve sounded pony like.”

“My name’s weird?” You look at her. “Your name’s are weird where I come from.”

She snuggles up closer to you. “It doesn’t matter. I had to get out of the house. Mom’s been talking nonstop about what you did.”

You rest a hand behind her back and pull her closer. 

“Is she now?”

Twilight nods. “I hope you’re ready to pay the price.”

“What would that be?”

“Well...” She gives a sly smile. “I’m rather hot and bothered.”

“Twilight, I can’t exactly d-”

She rests a hoof on your lips.

“Shhh. Let me do all the work.” Twilight climbs on top of you and straddles your waist. “Just sit back and pay your debt.”

You roll your eyes with a smirk. “Fine.”

Twilight giggles as she leans forwards and gives you a kiss.

“Just relax.”

This is going to be a longer night than your expected. The thought of being in a hospital is no longer on your mind.

* * *

You find yourself standing in your dream world. You have no idea why, but you instantly know that you’re in a dream. 

“What the hell?” You look around to see nothing really special about this place. “Why am I here?”

“I brought you here.”

You quickly turn around and see an alicorn standing before you. She’s a dark blue color and has what appears to be the night sky in her mane. You look at her confused and she seems to realize something.

“You do not know me in this form. I am Luna.”

That’s Luna? You remember her telling you something along the lines of changing over time, but why is she in your dreams?

“You’re wondering why I’m here.”

You feel a spike of anger as everything falls into place quickly. 

“You’re in my head!”

She quickly speaks up.

“Nay! I simply wish to talk.”

“What more is there to say?”

She looks sadly at the floor. 

“I’m sorry for having put you in a bind, as they say. I just, I agree with your sentiment. The words you spoke to my sister. They hold true. I do not wish for another to satisfy my needs, because it would make me feel like nothing more than a broodmare.”

“So why me? You know that it would be no different.”

She shakes her head. “Nay. It would be different. You would, respect me. Even if it were only slightly. You stand by a code and your code is law.”

“Celestia already told me that I didn’t need to do it. Why would I betray her? I would rather die than see that happen.”

“Things have become complicated. She wouldn’t see it as a betrayal.”

“I should take your word on faith?”

“Nay. Tomorrow when you wake, the two of you will talk. She will ask you again if you wish to rut me. I only come to your dreams to beg that you at least hear her out. As you see, we are more than just our form. Far more complicated than you could ever understand. My sister will speak to you about this.”

You take a slow breath in and let it out. 

“I will not promise that my feelings will change.”

She nods. “I understand.”

Luna disappears in the darkness of you dream. You let out a sigh. This shit is complicated. You’ll need time to think.

* * *

You feel your eye flutter open as the first rays of the sun lay on your face. You can feel something cuddling up next to you. You look down to see Twilight is still here. Her mane and coat messed up and drenched in sweat. The large smile on her face still hasn’t left since last night. You just chuckle as you shake her gently.

“Twilight.” You call softly. “It’s time to get up.”

Her face shifts from her smile to a frown as her muzzle wrinkles some.

“Five more minutes, mom.” She mumbles in her sleepy state.

You smirk as you move one of your hands down her thigh and between her legs. You gently start to rub along her slit. You can feel her body heat start to pick up slightly as her breaths start becoming baited. You dip a finger inside of her and start teasing her. You can only smile as her little moans start coming out. You decide to make this morning good for her as you keep fingering her, making sure to roll your thumb over her winking clit. 

“W-Wha?” Twilight slowly starts waking up.

You lean your head onto her neck.

“Shh..” You coo into her ear.

You start picking up your pace as you feel her hips start to buck on instinct. You get your other fingers into it to help finish this. Twilight is wide awake now as her panting increases and her stifled moans become louder. She turns her head around so she can lock lips with you. You accept her as you rub her clit more. That’s enough to get a final moan out of her as she cums. You can feel her fluids rush past your finger and onto the bed. 

You both pull away from your kiss. She’s panting heavily as you smile at her.

“M-Morning.” 

You chuckle. “Morning.”

Twilight looks down at the bed. “I feel sorry for the pony that has to clean this.”

“So do I.”

You can see the sun is now over the horizon.

“I need to talk to the princess.”

You try to get up, but Twilight pushes you back onto the bed.

“Not so fast, Mister.” She grins as her gaze moves lower. “I still owe you for what just happened.”

She tries to move to your morning wood, but you stop her. She looks up to you confused.

“We’re already dirty. Let’s do this while we’re getting clean.”

That makes her eyes sparkle as she quickly hops out of bed.

“What are you waiting for?!” She shouts with excitement.

You just shake your head with a smile. “Patients, Twilight.”

Her cute frown is back. You just chuckle as you walk past her and towards the royal bathhouse.

* * *

Well, you definitely feel clean and dirty at the same time. The mark of an unbeatable bath.

“So what are you doing today?” Twilight asks as the two of you walk down the halls.

“I gotta chat with Celestia. You?”

“I’m going to hang out with the girls today.”

“Really?”

A thought comes to Twilight. “You should come with me! I would love for you to meet them!”

That does sound great. You’ve been wanting to meet these mares. You nod.

“Sure. Want to meet around the courtyard after I’m done? It shouldn’t take too long.”

She nods. “I’ll be there!”

You pat her on the head. 

“See you later, Twilight.”

She nods. “See you later.”

You look at the throne room doors before you. Your happy demeanor is gone. You push open the doors and walk inside. Celestia is the only pony in the room. This instantly makes you feel uncomfortable as you look around for any threats. The doors behind you are closed by the guards. You look up to the throne to see Celestia is waiting.

“I dislike this room being empty.” You say as you approach her. “What if someone is to attack you?”

“There are guards just outside the door. That’s not the point, I wanted our privacy.”

That seems right. Seeing as Luna came into your dreams talking about what was about to happen.

“So you’re going to try and convince me to lay with your sister?” You ask.

She lets out a sigh. “It’s more complicated than you think.”

“How can it be complicated? She wants to rut. What else is there to know?”

Celestia uses her wing to wave you towards her.

“Please, join me.”

You don’t hesitate as you walk up to her throne and take a seat beside her.

“Remember what we talked about yesterday? About my estrus?”

You nod. “I do.”

She looks away ashamed. “That is how my own estrus works. Like the sun, it burns hot and bright. Seemingly unquenchable.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

She looks directly into your eyes.

“Because not all alicorns have the same estrus type.”

You’re still confused.

“...Ok...”

“How to put this into words.” Celestia whispers to herself.

“Tia, just tell me.”

She takes a long breath in and slowly lets it out.

“My sister is going into estrus. It seems the elements have messed with her biology more than I thought.”

“What does this have to do with anything?”

“This has everything to do with what I’m talking about.” Celestia rests a hoof onto your hand. “My sister, her estrus is different.”

“How different?” You ask with a raised brow.

“For a single night, she looks for another creature that she can connect with. Like the moon, it’s gentle and soothing. She doesn’t mean any harm, she’s just wants to make a connection with another creature.”

“And that’s me?” You ask with a raised brow.

Celestia nods. “It seems that the short time you spent together, Luna latched onto you. That was before she said those things to you. She’s truly sorry for that, but now her estrus is directed towards you.”

“Do you expect me to accept this?”

She shakes her head. “You are still free to deny this request.” Celestia looks up at you with hurt in her eyes. “But, estrus is hard for alicorns. I know that with pure force I can help my sister manage her estrus, but it’ll be painful.”

“What do you think about all of this?” 

You’re interesting in what your princess thinks.

“I know this is not normal for you.” She admits. “I will admit that I don't much care for the idea either, but, when estrus is involved. I feel my opinions change.”

“How so?”

“As I said. My sister requires a connection with another creature during her estrus. She’s in a highly emotional state during this time. No run of the mill stallion will do. It’ll just make her feel like she’s a worthless broodmare or whore as your people say.”

“You think that I’d feel different?”

Celestia looks deep into your eyes.

“I know you would. I saw the memories you had when you two were sharing tea. How she reminded you of Twilight. How you liked her company. Are you saying that those feelings were not true?”

You bite your lip. She has you there. Before the situation turned to shit. You actually were enjoying Luna’s company.

“What’s changed?” She adds.

“All the things she said? How she invaded my mind?”

“Is that really the reason?”

You gulp some at that. It was always a small part of your mind, but, perhaps it wasn’t just about that. When she did those things and you had your blade to her throat. You couldn’t help but see the filly below you in the same light as Nightmare moon. Even if you tried, you still had that part of you that still thinks Luna is that monster from before.

“...I see.” You say simply.

“If you do not wish for this, then you can tell me so. I just want you to consider what your heart feels. Do not blame my sister for what that monster has done. Also, know that I will not consider what you do as an act of betrayal. My sister needs someone right now and I wouldn’t trust her well-being with anyone other than you.”

You close your eyes as you rub your neck some. 

“I’ll think about it, if only for you.” You admit.

“Thank you. Go and think about it. When you come back, if you feel the same way as before, then I will accept it without question. This will be the last time we’ll speak of the matter.”

You reach over and pull your princess into a hug, one that she accepts easily. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

You get up from your seat and start to walk towards the throne room doors.

“I got things to do.”

“Before you go.” You stop and turn to face her. “I’ve moved the introduction for my sister to this afternoon. Make sure you tell Twilight. I have a few things to take care of before then.”

You nod. “I’ll be there.”

“Farewell.”

You turn back around and walk out the throne room. Hopefully meeting Twilight’s friends will help ease your mind.

* * *

“Are you ready?” Twilight trots up to you while you walk into the courtyard.

“As always.”

Twilight is smiling largely.

“I can’t wait for you to meet the girls! I’m sure they’ll love you.”

You chuckle. “Well, I’m rather interested in meeting them as well.”

Twilight starts walking off towards the front of the castle.

“Come on! They’re waiting for us at a restaurant.”

You follow Twilight as she leads you. Her attitude is already making you feel better.

* * *

You and Twilight finally arrive at the front of a rather fancy looking restaurant. You open the door for Twilight and let her walk inside, making sure your manners are especially high. This action makes Twilight blush slightly as she walks up to a pony behind a small stand.

“Name?” He asks.

“Twilight Sparkle and guest joining Rarity’s party.” Twilight speaks clearly.

The pony nods. “Follow me.”

The two of you walk towards the center of the room. Seeing as you’re taller than everything in this place. You can easily spot an odd gathering of ponies at a corner booth. Out of the five of them, only one of them looks like they’re appropriately dressed for the occasion. They seem deep in their conversation, so none of them notices as you and Twilight approach. 

“Your guests have arrived.” The pony speaks up to gain the ponies attention.

“Thank you.” A white pony speaks in a high class tone.

So these are Twilight’s new friends? You can see how all of them are looking directly at you, probably examining you as you are doing the same. To sum up your thoughts into one word.. Well, these ponies look, unique.

“Woah.. Twilight, what is that?” A mare with a rainbow mane asks.

Twilight smiles brightly. “Girls, this is my friend. Former captain of the guard and confidant of the princess herself.”

You smirk as you face Twilight. “You’re making me sound more important than I actually am.” You turn to the others. “I’m just a simple man that lives a simple life. You all can call me Captain. I’ve been called it for so long that I’ve grown used to it.”

All the ponies at the table are still staring directly at you. You don’t linger on that thought as you wave Twilight to a seat, making sure to pull it out for her. You then take your seat beside her and get a bit comfortable. 

“Well, you seem to know how to treat a mare.” The white pony states.

You look at her with a soft smile. “Years of practice. May I ask your name?”

She smiles as she offers her hoof. “Rarity, charmed.”

You smile as you take her hoof and lay a soft kiss on the top of it. Her face turning up slightly with a blush. You chuckle on the inside. You had a feeling that she would appreciate that, seeing as you can practically feel how much professionalism is oozing out of her. She moves her hoof back as she giggles some. You look over at a yellow pony with long and flowing pink mane.

“Who might you be?”

“Fluttershy.” She whispers in a way that would seem inaudible, but being a guard tends to make your senses stronger than most.

“Nice to meet you, Fluttershy.” 

The pony shrinks into herself more. A shy pony indeed. You look over and see a pony with a nice looking stetson hat.

“Ma'am?” You direct your vision to her.

“Applejack.” She speaks with a heavy southern twang.

“Pleasure.” You give her a nod. Next you lay eyes on the pony with a rainbow mane. “You?”

“Rainbow Dash! Fastest pony in Equestria!” She says flying out of her seat some, her voice filled with confidence and pride.

“Is that so?” She looks at you dead in the eyes and nods. “Interesting.”

You then turn to where you seen the other pony but notice that she’s not in her seat anymore. You feel your senses kick into high gear. You quickly turn around and catch a pony that is flying towards you.

“Ooooh. You’re good.” The pink pony says.

“So I’ve been told.” You set the pink pony down beside you. “Your name?”

“Pinkie Pie!” She hops over you and back into her seat.

You look over at Twilight with a smirk. “Interesting friends you’ve made.” 

She chuckles with a blush on her face. “I guess I like interesting things.” She says looking at you.

“So Twilight told us that you’ve been her guard since she was a filly?” Rarity asks.

You nod. “That’s true. Though recently I’ve retired.”

“What’s it like being a guard?” Rainbow Dash asks.

“It can get complicated rather quickly. I’ve been to many other countries and fought more than a few creatures from the Everfree.”

“You seem rather young.” Applejack points out.

You chuckle. “I guess I am.” You look at the gathering of mares. “What about all of you? I’m interested in what you do for a living.”

“Well, I make dresses for formal occasions.” Rarity speak with pride.

Applejack tips her hat up slightly. “I work over on a farm in Ponyville, Sweet apple acres. You can probably guess just by the name on what we grow.” 

“I manage the weather. Storms here, clear skies there.” Rainbow Dash replied in a bored tone.

Pinkie jumps up and down on her seat. “I make all type of sweets at Sugarcube corner!”

“I take care of animals.” Fluttershy whispers.

You think over everything they’ve said. They’re definitely a unique bunch of ponies. As you sit here you feel a certain warmth in your heart. Is this pride? You haven’t met these mares for long, but you can already tell that Twilight’s made a great choice. Elements or not, these ponies are good at heart.

“What do you do now that you’re retired?” Rarity asks.

“I just walk around the castle. Spend time with Celestia and stuff like that.”

“Yes, we heard you tried to protect the princess when Nightmare moon came back.”

You nod. “I tried.”

“That must’ve been scary.” Fluttershy whispers.

“You tell me,” You look at them. “You six faced the same enemy. Were you scared?”

“No way!” Rainbow shouts, but a look from her friends make her shrink. “Well, maybe a little.”

“I will admit that I was scared, but not for the same reasons. I was afraid for Celestia and Twilight. The thought of me failing meant that they would’ve come to harm.”

There’s a collection of ‘awws’, except from two ponies, Rainbow Dash and Applejack.

“That’s mighty noble of you.” Applejack tips her hat towards you.

“Too sappy for my taste.” Rainbow Dash makes a fake barfing sound.

You chuckle. “Perhaps, but at the time it was the only thing on my mind.” You look down at Twilight as she looks at you with a blush. “I don’t know what I would’ve done if Twilight was hurt.”

Her blush grows tenfold at she tries to hide her face from the others. The girls all start to chuckle a bit at Twilight’s embarrassment. You just rest your hand on her withers to try and calm her down.

“In light of that fear, I knew I had something important I wanted to protect. I may not have succeeded, but you girls did. I thank you for standing by Twilight during her time of need.”

“Very kind words. I must say that I’m impressed, darling. Most guards I’ve met rarely speak.” Rarity says as she adjusts her curl. “Then again, you were all Twilight talked about when she was in Ponyville.”

You look at Twilight as she continues to hide herself. 

“Is that so?”

All the girls giggle at once. 

“Sure is.” Applejack comes in. “I remember when she came to the farm and talked about how she wanted to hurry up and get back to the castle.”

You smirk at that. 

“I’m up for a story if you’re willing to share.”

They nod at that and Pinkie raises her hoof into the air. 

“Me first! Me first!”

You can’t wait to hear all about this.

* * *

You’ve been smiling ever since these mares started telling you stories about Twilight while she was in Ponyville. How she kept saying how somepony was waiting for her in Canterlot for her return. How she doesn’t want to waste any more time than needed so she can go back to Canterlot. Every story you heard not only made your heart swell but also Twilight’s redden in the face. 

“Well if I wasn’t too sure, I would’ve thought you were Twilight’s coltfriend.” Rarity says.

You chuckle at that. “I just think it’s because we’ve known each other for so long. She means a lot to me.”

“Mighty fine to know that Twilight was taken care of.” Applejack comes in.

You let out a happy sigh. “I still can’t believe you girls took down Nightmare moon. It’s unbelievable.” That gets your mind jogging. “That reminds me. Celestia is moving the public greeting.” You look over at a clock. “Woah! We should probably start heading towards the castle.”

“Why?” Twilight asks with a curious gaze. 

“We have less than an hour to get ready. Celestia set the greeting at lunch.”

Next thing you hear is a crash coming from next to you. You look over to see Rarity has fainted. You’re about to get up to help her, but you feel a hoof stop you.

“She’ll be fine.” Twilight speaks up. “I’ll teleport everyone to the castle. We’ll get ready and meet at the greeting area.”

You give her a nod. Twilight starts to light her horn up but stops.

“Oops! Almost forgot!” She levitates a few bits onto the table. 

With that finished, she teleports everyone in the blink of the eye. Twilight faces her friends.

“Applejack, can you get Rarity to her room and help her wake up?”

“Sure thing.” 

“The rest of you girls should get ready. I need to talk to the Captain for a minute.”

The others nod and go about their business. Twilight looks at you with a sultry gaze.

“Can we maybe get cleaned up together?” She asks.

You look at her with a raised grow.

“You sure you’re not in heat?”

Her face gets red.

“The elements might’ve caused a bit of a magical outburst when I used them.”

You shake your head at her with a smile as you reach over and scratch behind her ear. 

“Anything for you, Twilight.”

She leans into your hand as the both of you walk towards your room.

* * *

“Did you really have to bite me?” You ask as you rub the side of your neck.

Twilight chuckles nervously as the two of you walk down the hall towards the throne room. You have a feeling that everyone is waiting there.

“Sorry. When my friends started telling their stories, I realized how much I missed you.” She looks up at you with her beautiful eyes.

You pat her on the head. 

“I get it, but next time, try and go a little easy. Hopefully, the others don’t see this. I don’t know how I’ll explain it.”

“I can hide it with magic?” Twilight offers.

You shake your head. “Nah. It’s cool. Ponies are too short to see it anyways.”

The two of you make it to the throne room. You walk inside and see the gathering of mares at Celestia’s throne, with the absence of Luna herself. Celestia looks up at you and Twilight.

“Good to see the two of you finally decided to join us.” She says in a motherly tone.

“I’m sorry, princess.” Twilight comes in. “Captain and I were catching up on lost time.”

You notice Celestia look directly at the bite mark on your neck. She shows no outward sign of disapproval.

“Understandable. Shall I inform you all about the greeting that’s to take place?”

Twilight nods and trots closer to the princess. You follow after her and stand amongst Twilight’s group of friends.

“The greeting will be short and simple. I’ll tell the ponies about how my sister has returned, then I’ll bring her onto the stage. If all goes well, then the ponies won’t react negatively to her.” Her face falls somber. “That is the best case scenario. I need you elements amongst the crowd. You’re to keep them calm if they start to panic.”

“How are we going to do that?” Twilight asks.

“Just being at the front of the crowd will be enough. They’ll know you’re the elements and that they are safe.”

“You think this is going to be a shitstorm?” You ask.

Celestia grimaces slightly at that.

“I think it will be unpleasant, but I must inform the ponies of my sisters return. Better now while the iron is hot.”

“Where will I be?” 

“By my side. You’re to protect my sister if things are to go wrong.”

You shrug. That’s unlikely, but you’ll do as you’re told.

“Anything else we should know?” Twilight asks.

Celestia shakes her head. 

“That’s all. The crowd should already be gathering. Twilight, if you and your friends can start heading to the front then I would appreciate that.” Celestia directs her gaze at you. “Follow me.”

You look down at Twilight and give her a smile.

“See you later.”

She gives a reluctant nod and joins her friends as they walk out of the throne room. You face Celestia as she leans her head for you to follow.

“So you and Twilight have been spending private time together?” Celestia asks.

“Yeah. She told me the elements caused a magical outburst. She thinks she’s in heat.”

“You doubt her?” Celestia looks at you from the corner of her eye.

“I’ve seen her in heat, Tia... I just think she’s happy to see me again but doesn’t want to make me feel uncomfortable about getting physical.”

“Are you uncomfortable?”

You shake your head. “I love her. If anything, I find it honoring that she finds that much comfort with my presence.”

“Do you not worry that she’s becoming attached?”

You look at Celestia with a raised brow, “This is Twilight we’re talking about. Of course she’s attached. That’s just in her nature.”

Celestia stops mid-stride and turns to face you properly.

“Are you not afraid that she’ll never find a stallion of her own?”

You have thought about that. You would like it if Twilight maybe found a pony she really liked and maybe had kids one day. You let out a long sigh as you look at the floor in, though.

“She’s worried over the Nightmare moon thing. She had to see me at my weakest and she’s probably scared out of her mind. Who knows what thoughts she’s having. All those years I protected her, I never showed any weakness in front of her. Then all these years later, she finds me half dead in your throne room.”

You look up and see tears forming in your princess’ eyes. It takes a second, but you finally realize what you’re saying. Twilight isn’t the only one with those same exact thoughts. You quickly close the gap and take Celestia into an embrace as she leans her head into your neck. It seems for these past few days, she’s been holding it all back. Even when you two talked about it, she still tried to bury it deep inside of her.

“I was so afraid.” She admits. “I thought you were dead when I saw her hit you. How you looked at me with a blank expression.” You can feel your shoulder becoming wet. “I’m sorry.. I’m so sorry for putting you in danger.”

You hate it when she cries. It tears into you deeply. You never want to see her sad.

“I’m alive.” You pull away so you can face her. “I’m alive and so are you. So is Twilight and so is your sister.”

She closes her eyes and gently lays her lips onto yours. You give her what she’s asking for as you press back into her. You can feel so many emotions being relayed through this kiss. All her fears, worries and happiness. The two of you break away.

“I know.” She says. “I know exactly how Twilight feels. Still...” She looks away in shame. “We haven’t spent a single night together since you’ve recovered.”

She’s right. You got dragged to the infirmary by Tender Love, twice. That’s not going to happen again. You look her deep in the eyes.

“How about this. After this greeting thing, you and me will do something together. You can have me for the whole day and night.”

A small smile grows on her lips.

“I’d like that.”

You give her a quick peck on the lips. As you use your hand to wipe away her tears.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” She replies with just as much love as you.

Celestia takes a few minutes to recompose herself.

“Alright. Let’s get Luna and head to the front of the castle.”

You wave for her to lead.

“After you.”

* * *

Getting to Luna’s room didn’t take long. The nightguards don’t hesitate to open the door for Celestia as the both of you walk inside of Luna’s room. You can see that Luna is sitting on her bed looking out her balcony window.

“It’s time, sister.” Celestia says as the both of you stop in the center of the room.

Luna turns around and immediately makes eye contact with you. For some reason, deep down, you can almost hear her thoughts. A strong sense of longing and hope. You quickly squash the feeling as a trick of the mind. She looks over to her sister.

“I am ready.” She hops off the bed and walks past Celestia.

The three of you don’t say anything as you walk out of her room and towards the front of the castle. You’re perfectly fine with that, seeing as you’re still thinking over the entire mess she’s putting you in. You just let your mind wander as you think over everything. Celestia seems perfectly fine with this. You know that she’s from another time and due to her long life, she’s a lot more open minded. You don’t doubt her feelings on this matter.

Luna obviously seems alright with the idea. As odd as that is. You’re unsure if it’s due to her estrus or perhaps she actually does kinda like you. You can’t see yourself actually loving her like you love Celestia or Twilight. Still. She’s your special somepony’s sister and she’s not a bad pony. But she did say awful things about Celestia. That still makes you upset. 

Then again... She wasn’t wrong. Celestia even told you herself that when her estrus comes around she’ll be fucking other stallions. She doesn’t love them, but you are kinda hurt that you can’t be everything she needs. That’s a silly thought. She has many guards because not a single one can protect this place. She also isn’t going to fuck stallions when she’s not in estrus. At least you know you’re satisfying her when she’s not a sex crazy monster. 

Plus she’s alright with your relationship with Twilight. Celestia really is too good for you when you really think about it. No. You’ve earned her love. You’ve earned Twilight’s love. You’ve been living in Equestria for a long time and it still surprises you. You know for a fact that any girl on earth would’ve flipped her shit if you told her you wanted to keep screwing a friend you loved. 

Even the thought of that girl asking you to fuck her sister is probably every man's fantasy. Looks like when you’re put into the reality of the situation, things aren’t as easy as they seem. You let out a sigh. Too many things to think about. You look up and see that you’re already at the front gate. No time to think, you need to focus. You know that Luna is safe, but you didn’t get this far by being lax.

Celestia, Luna and yourself walk up onto a stage. Celestia walks up to a podium as you and Luna stand a little to the side of the stage.

“Mares and gentlecolts.” Celestia’s voice echoes out, silencing the crowd. “Today I am here to announce the return of my sister.” Murmurs quickly spread amongst the crowd. “I know this may come as a bit of a shock to you all, but I hope that you’ll welcome her back with open hooves.” Celestia looks over to Luna. “Please come over and say hello.”

Luna nervously walks over to her sister. She’s still too small to stand at the podium, so Celestia uses her magic to make it smaller. Luna gives her sister a nod as she looks out over the crowd.

“Hello, everypony. My name is Luna.” She speaks with a clear and authoritative tone, even though her voice still sounds like a filly. 

You immediately take notice of the crowd. The whispers are now collectively growing.

“When did Celestia have a sister?”

“Was she always around?”

“Why did she return after Nightmare moon escaped?”

“Wait, isn’t the mare in the moon story about a princess banishing her own sister?”

“Yeah, it is. Does that mean she’s Nightmare moon?”

“She’s Nightmare moon? The horrible mare that tried to plunge Equestria into eternal darkness?”

“Who would’ve thought Celestia’s sister was a monster.”

This is getting out of hand fast. You glance over to see Luna looking at her hooves with pure anger in her eyes and tears running down her cheeks. You feel a certain protective spark inside of you. A flashback of Twilight comes to mind when those kids were bullying her. You quickly take action as you walk up to the podium and push Luna back so she’s behind you. 

You keep your eyes on the crowd as you shout as loud as you can.

“Enough!” Your voice silences the crowd. “How dare you lot disrespect this filly! Does she look like Nightmare moon to you?!” You can see the entire crowd look at their hooves in shame. “Luna has done nothing wrong. So don’t go around saying such things. Nightmare moon was indeed a monster, but Luna is not. I will not hear another word of it.”

You can see the elements looking at you in awe while the rest of the crowd is still looking down in shame. You take a long deep breath in and slowly let it out as you turn around and look down at Luna. You can see her face holding a surprised look as she continues to face you. You look over and see Celestia is giving you a gentle smile. Shit... Why does she always have to be right?

You look down at Luna again. “Come on.”

Luna is by your side as you walk over to Celestia.

“You’re up.” You wave to the podium. 

Celestia just keeps smiling as she walks over to the podium, magicking it back to her size.

“You will be seeing more of my sister. Her current form is not the one that I knew her by. In time, as her magic comes back, she will return to the mare I once knew. Nightmare moon is nothing more than history. My sister is all that remains. Please treat her with respect.”

Her words are so kind and loving that you can practically feel the other ponies hearts breaking at their own reactions. Celestia walks away from the podium as the crowd starts to disperse. She walks up to you and doesn’t hesitate as she pulls you into a kiss. 

“Thank you.” She whispers.

“Don’t mention it.”

Celestia looks down at her sister.

“What do you have planned for the day?”

Luna hadn’t taken her eyes off you since you came to her defense. She finally looks over at her sister.

“I was going to talk to my captain about possibly getting more recruits.”

Celestia nods. “Very well.” She then looks at you. “You promised me a day alone with you.”

You nod at her. “That I did.” 

You look over to see the elements walking over.

“Dude, that was awesome!” Rainbow Dash yells. “Crazy how your voice just silenced the entire crowd.”

You nod. “Just a guard thing. I saw things were getting a little out of hand, so I stepped in.”

Twilight walks up to you. 

“It was really nice of you to defend Luna like that.”

You shrug. “Yeah, well, I’m a nice guy.”

You can see her blushing as she looks up at you.

“Um, are you busy right now?”

You nod as you pat her on the head.

“Yeah. I promised Celestia I would spend the day with her.”

Twilight leans into your hand but looks sad.

“Alright. Will you be stopping by my parents tomorrow?”

You smile at her.

“Definitely.”

That’s all she needed to hear as she faces her friends.

“How about I show you girls around Canterlot?”

“That sounds simply divine.” You hear Rarity say as they walk away.

Once they’re gone, it’s just you, Celestia and Luna. You look down at Luna as she looks up at you. At that moment when she was being judged by all those ponies, you didn’t feel that hate you once had inside. You know how it felt to be considered a monster when you came here. Hell, you still get looks when you go to places that aren’t Canterlot. Not to mention it brought back some flashbacks about Twilight and how ponies would sometimes pick on her. You can’t hate her because she’s a lot like you and a lot like Twilight. That’s enough to make you change your mind on a few things.

You let out a sigh accepting your decision.

“Luna.” You catch her attention. “Are you still interested?”

She looks surprised. “Are you speaking about what I’ve asked?”

You look at Celestia as she gives you a knowing smile. You can practically feel her taunting in her head at how right she was.

“Yeah. How does tomorrow night sound to you?”

“I appreciate this. Yes, tomorrow night should be when my estrus is at its apex.” Is all she says.

You walk past both sisters, only briefly stopping so you can face Celestia.

“You coming?”

She doesn’t respond as she trots happily to your side. 

“Thank you.” She whispers as she leans against you.

“The things I do for love.” You say with a sigh.

* * *

A few hours later and you fall onto the bed with a tired sigh. Celestia is next to you as she cuddles close. You look down at her with a smile.

“Today was a good day.”

She nods in agreement.

“It’s felt like forever since we’ve done this.”

You agree with her on that thought.

“Yeah... Everything seems so surreal.” You turn to face her. “Are you really ok with this Luna stuff?”

She nods. “It wouldn’t be the first time we’ve shared a mate. Perhaps they didn’t mean as much to me as you, but I know my sister needs something like this in her life right now.”

“Still, seems weird. Guess it’s just a human thing. I don’t really have much aversion to it if you’re alright with it.”

“That’s good to hear. I want my sister to be happy.”

You let out a yawn and Celestia does the same. You smile as you see her face scrunch up some. You lean in and lay a soft kiss on her lips. She returns the kiss and the two of your break apart. 

“Let’s get some rest. I know we both need it.” 

Celestia nods and cuddles close.

“I agree, but in the morning, I intend to ride you until your hips give out.” She adds with a giggle.

“I can’t wait.” You say as you pull her close and close your eyes.

* * *

You wipe some of the sweat from your brow as you limp towards Twilight’s parents house. Celestia wasn’t kidding when she said she was going to ride you in the morning. She even rose the sun an hour early so the morning would arrive. You’re positive you’ll be fine for your meeting with Luna tonight, but still, you’re a bit tired. Celestia was in no better shape either. You bet her day court will be canceled after what you two did.

You would’ve liked to rest with her the entire day, but you did tell Twilight you would head on over to her parents. You always keep your promises. Thankfully the walk isn’t that long, before you know it you’re in front of her house and knocking on the front door. Once again it’s Twilight Velvet answering the door. This time, however, she’s looking at you with a frown.

“You said you’d be back yesterday.”

You nod. “I know, Mom... I got sidetracked.”

She rolls her eyes. “I know what _sidetracked_ means. I may be a mother, but I was young once too.”

“And I’m sure you were just as beautiful as you are now.”

That’s exactly what she wanted to hear. You can see the small blush on her face, even as she tries to keep her frown on.

“Well. I guess you’re here now. Please come in.” She walks into the house and you follow after her as soon as you close the door.

She leads you to the kitchen and you see that everyone is here except Shining and Cadance. You look over to their empty spots.

“Where’s Shiny?” You ask catching everyone's attention.

Twilight looks up from her breakfast.

“My brother and Cadance left early to do some things.”

You nod. “That’s good.” You walk over and take a seat next to Twilight. “How’s everyone's morning?”

“Fine.” Nightlight says. “The sun rose a bit early today. Any reason why?”

You chuckle. “Celestia wanted to start her day early. Very busy.”

He nods. “I bet. Yesterday's announcement must’ve taken a lot out of her.”

“Yeah. Things almost got crazy.” You add.

Velvet comes in. “I was surprised by how powerful your voice was. I could feel my hooves shaking!”

You chuckle. “Yeah. It’s a guard thing. An authoritative shout. It’s something the guards us to use to grab everyone’s attention in a time of emergency.”

“How’s Luna doing?” Twilight asks.

“She’s holding up well.” You say genuinely.

“She seemed kinda out of is after you came in to defend her. I guess it’s been awhile since anyone’s stood up for her.”

“That’s probably true.”

Velvet sets a plate in front of you and you get to eating.

“So what do you have planned for today?” Twilight asks.

You smile at her. “Nothing much. Later tonight I have some stuff I need to deal with, but for the rest of the day I’m free to do whatever.”

A sad look crosses Twilight’s face briefly. 

“I have a few hours before my train to Ponyville.” A blush crosses her cheeks as she looks at you. “Do you want to spend some time at the park with me?”

This is news to you, but you knew she had to leave eventually. At least she wants to spend whatever time she has left with you. So you’ll make sure not to act depressed, for her sake.

“Sure.” You give her your best winning smile. “Let’s finish breakfast and we can head out right now if you want.”

Nothing else is said as everyone eats their meals. It’s nice. Just enjoying a meal with everyone and taking it easy.

* * *

Twilight is leaning against you as the two of you sit on a park bench. The walk here was uneventful, with Twilight only talking about how much she missed Canterlot. Also how she showed her friends around and things of that nature. As soon as you got to the park, the both of you took a seat and enjoyed the view. The park is rather stunning. A small lake, birds and various animals aplenty, even a group of fillies and colts playing on a field. 

“It’s almost time for me to get ready for the train back to Ponyville.” Twilight says sadly. “I’ll miss being here.”

You continue to pet her as she leans against you.

“You can always visit.” You try to cheer her up.

She nuzzles into you harder. “I’ll miss you the most.”

“And I’ll miss you just as much.”

Twilight looks up to you with wavering eyes.

“C-Can you live with me in Ponyville? We can share a room in the library. You won’t have to be so lonely and I would always spend time with you.”

You feel your smile slowly fade. It hurts to hear Twilight say these things because she already knows the answer. 

“I can’t.”

The waver in her eye intensifies.

“B-But I love you.”

You bring a hand up to her face and clear away the tear that started to roll over her cheek.

“And I love you as well, Twilight.”

She looks down at her hooves. “...You’re just not _in_ love with me.”

You pull Twilight to your chest.

“Twilight. I will always be there for you. No matter what you do in your life, I will always be there. I’ve been there with you since you were a filly and I’ve done everything I can to make you happy.” You let Twilight go so she can look up at you. “I know that one day you’ll find a stallion who will love you just as much as I do, even more so. He will be able to give you what I cannot. I know you don’t believe me right now, but I know it’ll happen one day. You just need to keep an eye open for _your_ special somepony.”

“W-What if I don’t want anypony else?” She asks.

You chuckle sadly. “If you become an old mare and you still have these feelings, then I guess I’ll accept them.” You clear a few more tears from her face. “But don’t stop yourself from looking around. Like I said, I’ll always be here for you. Don’t deny yourself new experiences because you think that what you feel right now is absolute. If all you learned from magic is just levitation, then you wouldn’t be the amazing mare that you are now. You wouldn’t have gotten into Celestia’s school and we would’ve never met.”

She buries her face into your chest.

“Promise me you will at least try to keep an eye out.” You ask.

“...I promise.”

You lay a soft kiss on the top of her forehead. 

“Thank you.” You look up at the position of the sun. “It looks like it’s time for you to get packed.”

You feel Twilight’s grip on you increase.

“Can we stay like this, for a little while longer?”

“Anything for you.”

* * *

“Come on, Twilight! The train is about to leave!” Rainbow Dash yells.

You look down at Twilight as she stands in front of you nervously.

“I’ll try and visit whenever I can.” Twilight says.

You nod. “I’ll have to come to Ponyville sometime as well.”

Twilight is shifting nervously as she looks up at you with a massive blush on her face. You chuckle a bit and take a knee and pull her into a hug.

“You’re going to do great things.” You whisper to her.

You pull away from her while still kneeling. You can see her tremble in place some, but before you can say anything you feel her press her muzzle against your lips. She doesn’t hesitate as she decides to make a very public and intimate gesture. You can hear her friends silence some as Twilight kisses you. You just smirk on the inside as you decide to return the kiss. 

The two of you break away from the other and Twilight looks at you with a less nervous smile.

“See you later.” She says.

You smirk. “See you later.”

You watch as she turns away and walks onto the train. You can already hear the conversation of her friends asking her about what she did and what it meant. You just chuckle as you start walking off towards the castle. Twilight and her friends are gone and you have a few hours until your meeting with Luna. Still, if you’re going to do this thing with her, you want to do it right.

* * *

“What do you want?” Blossom asks as she stands beside Luna’s room.

“I’m here to ask you out on a date.” You say seriously.

Blossom instantly starts sputtering gibberish, but you roll your eyes.

“I’m obviously here for Luna. Why else would I be here?”

Blossom regains control as she looks at you with a frown.

“That wasn’t funny.” She says.

“To you, maybe. So is Luna here?”

Blossom nods. “She is. What’s it to you?”

“That would be business that’s between Luna and me.”

“Like I would let you i-”

“Captain!” A shout comes from within Luna’s room. “Allow him passage.”

Blossom looks to Luna’s door in surprise. She then looks back at you with a sneer.

“Very well.”

The door opens and you walk inside. Just as before you see that Luna is sitting on her bed as she faces the doorway.

“You’re early.” She states.

“Considering what we’re going to do, I thought you wouldn’t mind if we spent some time together.”

Her brow raises. “What do you have in mind?”

You shrug. “I was thinking something traditional. Take you out to dinner, get to know one another, then when the time’s right we can get down to business.”

You notice her cheeks redden some. “I will admit that I was not expecting anything more than rutting.” She twiddles her hooves nervously. “I’ve never been on a date before.”

“Not even once?”

She shakes her head. “Nay. My sister and I only had concubines to satisfy our physical needs. Royals were too afraid of us to attempt courtship.”

“So this will be your first date?”

A nod. “...Yes”

You nod at that. It actually makes sense. You still remember the small glint in Celestia’s eye when you asked her out on a date. She was very happy and enjoyed your time together immensely. So you hope that spending some time with Luna will help quell some of the smaller hesitations you still have. It just feels wrong to have sex, you want there to be a connection of some kind.

“Where do you propose we go?” Luna asks, bringing you from thought.

“I’ve already made reservations. We have an hour to get ready before we need to set off.”

She nods. “Very well. I will await your arrival at the front gate.”

* * *

You walk out of the castle dressed in the very same suit you wore during Twilight’s prom. She enchanted it all those years ago so that it would never age and you can’t think of a better time to wear it than on this date with Luna. You felt this was far more casual when compared to your military uniform. You walk all the way to the front gate and find little Luna standing there in wait. 

You’re surprised that she’s actually dressed for the occasion. You feel a small swell inside, your mind constantly thinking of Twilight. Luna’s dress is rather archaic, but when compared to the general style of Canterlot, it’s actually not as ancient as it seems. She’s wearing a deep blue dress that has star sewn into it. It reminds you of the mare you seen in your dream, both in color and in the pattern of the stars.

Luna notices your approach and turns to face you. You catch a small blush on her face as she gives you a lookover.

“You certainly are handsome.” She compliments.

“I have to admit you don’t look half bad yourself, Princess.”

“Please, call me Luna.”

You nod. “Very well. Luna, if you would follow me.”

She stands by your side, just like Twilight use to. You can feel that hesitation inside start to melt away. You lead her to the chariot that is waiting just outside of the castle gates. You make sure to act like a true gentleman and open the door for her to enter, even offering a hand to help her inside. She once again blushes a bit as she lays a hoof into your hand. You guide her inside and let her take her seat. 

You cast a glance over to the driver.

“Prancing springs.” You speak clearly.

He nods. “Got it.”

You get inside and take a seat next to Luna and close the door. The pony driver doesn’t hesitate as he starts to pull the chariot along. The restaurant you plan to take Luna isn’t very far from the castle, but taking a chariot is always faster.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve been out on the town.” Luna speaks to herself as she looks out the window.

“I hope that I can make this night memorable for you.”

She continues to look out the window, but you can see that blush creeping along her cheeks.

“I hope for the same.”

* * *

You finally make it to your destination. Once again you help Luna out and pay the driver. You escort Luna into the restaurant and quickly get to your table. You didn’t need a reservation, seeing as everyone knew who you were, you kinda got free run of most of these stores. You don’t usually like to extort your relationship with Celestia for gain, but for this night, you’re sure she’ll forgive you.

You are seated at the best seat in the house. Luna is a bit too small for her seat, but she handles it well enough. You can’t help the small chuckle as you watch her rest her hooves onto the table, her head barely clearing the top of it. 

“Would you care to explain why you laugh at me?” She says with a pout.

“I just find you adorable is all.” You get another blush out of that. “Let me help.”

You take off your jacket and fold it into a square, then lift the filly and place it onto her chair. Once you sit her down, you notice that she’s now at a proper height. She’s still pouting, but you don’t really care, it just makes you smile more.

“I will admit that this is far better than before.” She says with reluctance in her tone.

“So, what would you like to talk about?” You ask.

“How about you tell me about yourself?”

Well, that’s something. True, the last conversation you had was mostly about her. You might as well, it’s not like you’ve got something to lose.

“Alright. I guess I can tell you a bit about myself. What would you like to know?”

“Tell me how you came to meet my sister.”

“Alright, that’s an easy one. Not really much to say on that. I somehow ended up in the royal garden and Celestia happened to be taking a midnight stroll at the time. It was pretty hectic when we ran into one another, seeing as we both had no idea what we were looking at, but once we calmed down, we ended up talking. Nothing too interesting, I’m sad to say.”

She nods. “I expect as much. What about your rise to captain?”

You smile. “Now that one is rather long and crazy. Are you sure you want to hear the tale of how I became a captain?”

Luna nods with enthusiasm, another thing that reminds you of Twilight.

“Alright, I’ll tell you, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

* * *

Luna was entranced the entire time you told your story. How you fought to the top of the recruits to make a name for yourself. How you turned the tide of a few battles with your tactics, earning a place quickly as the captain of the guard. Though most don’t remember it now, you were considered more as a general than a captain. Finally the stories were over, the two of you didn’t even blink when the food came awhile ago. You both simply ate as you continued to tell your story. 

It’s been awhile since you’ve had someone to talk to like this. Twilight was the only other pony who had time to spend with you and while you did censor some of your stories because she was a filly, Luna was just in a filly body, so you didn’t censor yourself as much. You can tell that she appreciates the tales, seeing as she’s from another time, you can only guess that she’s used to hearing stories about battles and such.

You left awhile ago to return to the castle. The two of you were taking it slow as you made it to her room. Once again you see Blossom standing there at the front of the door in wait for Luna. Luna looks over to her guards.

“You two are dismissed for the night.”

Blossom looks at her then up at you.

“Princess, who’ll be here to guard you?” She asks out of concern.

“I will not be alone, so you can have the night off. You are excused.” Luna says, leaving no room for question.

Blossom once again looks up at you and you simply waggle your eyebrows at her. Her face turns instantly red as she sneers at you. However, that doesn’t stop her from following orders. She and her crew walk down the long stairs to do whatever it is that they do. Probably drink, seeing as that’s Blossom’s MO. 

“Please, join me.” Luna calls to you.

You turn about and face Luna again as she leads you into her room. You walk in and she closes the door behind you. You can see that she’s rather nervous as she idly scuffs the floor with her hoof.

“How are we going to do this?”

“Just like everything else, slowly.” You state. 

You walk up to her and pick her up. She gives a small yelp, but overall stays still. You bring her over to the bed and sit her on top of it. She’s looking at you with those big eyes of hers. You rest a hand on the side of her cheek and slowly run it up her jawline. She leans into your touch as you slowly go higher. You reach her small crown and take hold of it, lifting it from her head. You gently set it onto a nightstand beside the bed. You then use both hands to help take her dress off as well. 

Once everything is off you can tell that she looks far more comfortable. 

“How long has it been?” You ask.

If you haven’t seen her before that question, you would’ve thought that blush on her muzzle was permanent. 

“Too long.” She says breathlessly.

You trace a hand down the side of her neck and over her withers, then back up to one of her ears. The small shiver she gives off tells you that she’s definitely gone too long without having another creature touch her.

“Is your current body capable?” You ask a little worried.

She nods. “As capable as any other mare. Do not feel the need to go easy.”

You smirk. “It wouldn’t be fun if we didn’t do a little foreplay first.”

She quirks a brow at you. “What is foreplay?”

You then suddenly remember. The first time you and Celestia shared a bed together. How you made her scream all night, how she was amazed and confused by some of the things you did to her. You completely forgot that these ponies don’t do foreplay. They just rut and get done. Especially so with the two sisters. 

“You’re in for a long night, princess.” You say with a chuckle.

Her confusion is still apparent, but the way you speak your words seems to put her at ease. 

“I trust you.” She says.

That throws you off.

“You do?”

She nods. “M-My estrus makes my magic potent. I can practically feel your intentions without even casting a spell.”

Huh.. That’s kinda neat. You shake that thought away. You might as well get ready. You don’t even say anything as Luna lays on her back and spreads her legs. You can already see that her little blue filly cunt is glistening wet. 

“Like this?” Luna asks.

You swallow hard. Did she read you mind?

“I did not.” She speaks. 

You look up and see that her horn has no magic casting. As you look into her eyes, you feel something spark inside of you. As if you just connected to her soul. For some reason, this doesn’t cause you alarm. You can feel that she’s holding no malice in her heart. In fact, you can almost hear her thoughts. This is her estrus, this is what it does. She connects to her partner on a spiritual level. It makes so much sense now. She couldn’t connect to anyone because any run of the mill stallion would only think ill of her. Think she was nothing more than a toy to be used. 

You can feel her hesitance, her fears and even her hopes. At the same time, she could feel your thoughts as well. Everything fades away as a single thing happens, an understanding, an understanding in each others feelings. There is no more hesitation. You cannot put this off for any longer, her body is calling for you. You lean over her until you are face to face. 

The two of your meet for the first kiss of the night. So much longing so much is going on through her mind. She needs more. You run your hand up from her chest and to the side of her face. You two break from the kiss as you both get lost in the others eyes. You move the hand on her cheek back down her chest as you start to go lower. You can hear her start to pant slightly as you get closer to her nether region. 

Finally, you get to her fillyhood. You gently run your middle finger along her slit. A small gasp escapes her as you dip slightly inside of her. You can already feel the wink of her clit as her body practically begs for attention. You lean in again and give her a kiss as you push your finger inside of her slightly. The moan that fills your mouth guides you to continue. You pull away from the kiss and trail down her body. 

Each kiss you lay on her, you punctuate by pushing your finger inside of her. Before long you’re between her thighs as you plant a kiss on her clit just as it winked out. She lets out a much louder moan at that, but you aren’t done yet. You replace your finger with your tongue as you gentle prod her. Her panting is doubled as you can still feel her body screaming out for more. It urges you to go faster, but you want her to remember this moment. 

You remove yourself from her and start to undress. She’s still on her back panting a storm, her tongue hanging out of the side of her mouth as well. You chuckle a little as you feel her frustration from your stopping. The fact she can feel your amusement seems to tick her off even more. Yet that doesn’t stop you until you are fully undressed. You turn back around and see that she’s pouting slightly, but her eyes slowly travel down to your member.

She gulps some as you feel that lust of hers come back in force. The urge, that want. It’s practically filling you with the same need to give her want she wants. Your will is strong, so you take your time as you get back onto the bed. You have a thought and she’s already acting. You lay on your back as she lays on top of you, her ass in your face. It’s rather nice to be connected like this, seeing as you don’t need to explain anything.

The two of you don’t hesitate as you go to town. Luna seems to already have a good grasp on what foreplay entails due to the connection. She takes half of your dick inside of her mouth but has to stop because of her current size. She gags a little but starts to bob her head. You don’t make her wait as you dive right in.

The cute little squeaks and moans she gives just drives you with the passion to give her more. She responds in kind by taking more of your cock into her throat. You can feel her getting close to the edge and so are you. The both of your double the pacing to make the other come first, as a competitive spark is created.

However, as you suck on her clit, that’s enough to push her over the edge. You can feel her displeasure from losing, but the pleasure of her climax. She slams her head all the way down to the base of your dick. That’s enough to get you to blow your load down her little spasming throat. Luna lifts her head up some to remove your dick from her mouth with an audible pop. 

The both of your are panting heavily. Still, that urge, that want and need is still there. The both of your want more. An agreement is made in sync. You’re already getting hard again and she turns around and sits her rump just above your cock, the tip of it touching her tail hole. She giggles a bit at the sensation.

“I’m happy to be sharing this with you.” She finally speaks.

“So am I.” You reply honestly.

Luna now starts to rock back and forth. Your cock poking her tail hole slightly. You can feel her mischievous nature as she teases you. Finally, she moves further back and you slide past her tail hole and between her thighs. Her pussy is already wet as she coats your cock in her juices. She wants it just as bad as you, but she’s also having too much fun teasing you. 

You can play that game as well. You reach behind her and grab one of her little wings. You quickly find the base and give it a squeeze. She instantly buckles under the sudden stimulation. This only seems to cause her to leak more as your entire cock is now covered in her sticky mare goo. 

“Wanna keep playing?” You ask.

“Very well, playtime is over.” 

She moves forward slightly so the tip of your dick is pressed against her marehood. She then quickly thrusts back and takes you halfway into her. She lets out a slight scream of pleasure. She’s panting like crazy now as she looks down at you with lidded eyes. The satisfaction, the feeling of having a mutual bond with another creature. The feelings alone are making your head swim.

She slowly puts more weight as she lowers herself inch by inch. It feels like it takes forever for her to bottom out. She lets out a small sigh as you feel her adjust to your size. She leans forward and you’re already there to meet her for the kiss. An exchange of passion that is shared by you both. You two breakaway with genuine smiles.

Again, nothing needs to be said as the two of you are ready for more. Luna starts to lift herself, just before she slams her ass down again. Each time she does this causes both pleasure and pain. Her tiny filly body is taking you in freely, but squeezing your dick when it tries to leave. You can feel how much Luna has missed this, how she wants more. 

She quickly picks up the pace and eventually is slamming herself on you in rapid succession. The two of you can barely even catch your breaths, but neither of you care. All you want is to make her feel good and she wants the same thing. You can already feel the both of you close to the end. You quickly wrap your arms around her and flip her over. Your turn.

You start drilling her with all your power as she laughs out in pure joy. Each thrust is making her reel in ecstasy. You don’t even need to ask what to do next as you push into her as much as you can and dump your load into her. She lets out a loud moan as her own climax is reached. Her mare cum rushes past your dick and onto the bed. 

You fall onto your side as Luna and you are face to face. The connection is already fading as the two of your become sleepy.

“Thank you.” Luna speaks.

“No problem.”

She looks hesitant, almost afraid. “Will you be here when I wake up?”

You chuckle as you reach over and pull her to your chest.

“I’m not going anywhere.”

* * *

Things have gotten pretty interesting around the castle lately. It’s been a few months since your little thing with Luna. Since then things have changed a bit. 

“Why must you always keep him from me!” Luna shouts in anger.

“I already called dibs on him for today!” Celestia yells back.

“Where is the proof of this?!”

“Ladies!” You decide to take control of the situation. 

You look at Luna. “Luna, your sister is right. Today is her day.”

Celestia sticks her tongue at Luna, but you quickly look her way.

“Why didn’t you tell Luna about this? We always tell the other about any possible dates or outings.”

She lets out a huff. “You are mine, first and foremost. I don’t need a reason to have you for myself, nor do I need to tell my sister.”

You shake your head. “Celestia, we all talked about this. You agreed. This is to make everyone happy. Stop acting like a child.”

Celestia lets out a snort. “I’m no child.”

“Then stop acting like one.” You look back at Luna. “Today is her day, regardless. How about we go out this weekend?”

That lifts Luna’s spirits. “I can accept that.”

You’re glad you solved that problem.

“So how’s your magic doing?”

“I’m growing by the day. I calculate that I’ll return to my original form by the end of the month.”

“Good to hear.” You look over at a clock on the wall. “Sorry, ladies. I need to head on over and talk to Shining. See you two later?”

“See you later.” They both call out.

Before you walk out of the throne room you say one last thing.

“Play nice.”

All that gets you is a snort as you close the door. You just chuckle to yourself. Yeah, this entire thing is weird, but this is Equestria, everything is weird to you. All you need to know is that you’re making those two happy, that’s all that really matters.

“I wonder when Shining and Cadance are getting married?” 

You start to laugh at that thought. Just another thing you can use to tease him.


End file.
